


Full Weight of Our Burdens

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Suicide, F/F, Intertwined timeline, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a funeral, Sherlock decided to win his love back.<br/>一场葬礼之后，夏洛克决定千里追爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story has two parts, one is directly after season 3, one is 15 years later; one follows normal time flow, one is entirely backwards. And they are intertwined deliberately. This weird structure is borrowed from "Use of Weapons", the brilliant book written by Ian Banks.  
> Title and theme song are from Vienna Teng. Love her very much.
> 
> 这篇文的题目来自《Atheist's Christmas Carol》（无神论者的圣诞颂歌）。  
> 稍有些奇怪的章节排列方式，灵感来自《武器浮生录》。

# Full Weight of Our Burdens

### by: Syren

§

It's the season of scars and of wounds in the heart  
Of feeling the full weight of our burdens  
It's the season of bowing our head in the wind  
And knowing we are not alone in fear  
Not alone in the dark

——Atheist's Christmas Carol  
§

## 一

蜜蜂从花心里跌落下来。只跌了短短的一英寸，毛茸茸的腿勾了一下叶片边缘，奋力振动的翅膀将它轻如微尘的身体拉回了平衡状态。不一会儿，它身体上便裹满了花粉，动作似乎变迟钝了一些。  
养蜂的人看了它片刻。在高速振动的时候，那翅膀几乎不可见。蜜蜂像一颗小小的、黄黑相间的弹丸，不可思议地悬停于空气里，尽管那空气被花香不断渗入和溶解后变得相当稠密。蜜蜂颤抖的触角和焦点不明确的眼睛让他想起过去的一个或许可以说是神经质的……朋友。  
那只蜜蜂又停留了一阵，然后飞走了——有点跌跌撞撞，他不知道那是因为带走的花粉太重，还是它在跳某种召集同类的舞蹈。  
这是一片相当平常的山坡，被绿草覆盖，一丛丛金雀花和石南在这里那里冒出来。苏塞克斯的气候利于有限的几种植物生长，蜜蜂的主食除了石南花之外便是苹果花，那些果树同样以一种漫不经心的姿态，松散地围着山头绕了一圈。他买下这里的时候，房子里就有一个遗弃的蜂巢。或许以前的主人试过养蜂，因为产量太低而放弃了。现在他的蜜蜂产量依旧不高，不过他不是很在意，他有另外的职业。  
倒不是说另外那个职业很挣钱。说实话，他并没有能力负担起这个住所以及周围私人领地的售价，那可是一大笔钱。所以他欠了“英国政府”一个人情，但他并不在乎。严格追究起来，他们欠彼此的人情说不上哪边更多，或者更难偿还。  
邮差每天来一次，多数时候没有给他的信件。在这个时代，邮差这一职业居然幸存，这本身就是一项奇迹。他认为那个头发像刺猬、脸上遍布青春痘的邮差存在的唯一意义就是维护邻里关系。有时候邮差会把他装成小罐的蜂蜜拿到邻居那里出售，第二天把钱带给他，扣除百分之五的佣金——差不多等于免费。  
他向山下看了看，邮差的摩托车还没有出现，尽管他已经听见了引擎低沉轰鸣的尾音。邮差有一辆从某个上年纪的亲戚那里继承来的哈雷摩托，涂装是烈焰和黑白艺术线条，使得它活像一只火烧屁股的斑马。  
更多的蜜蜂低低地飞过，每经过一片石南花，就壮大一次队伍。它们偶尔停滞和盘旋，像一团令人烦扰的小型积雨云，被风无意识地牵引和撕扯。这些蜜蜂在归巢的时候总是遵循一条极为复杂难解的路线，即便观察了上千次，仍无法描述其内在规律。养蜂人眯起眼睛看了一阵，确认没有掉队的成员，然后合上笔记本向山上走去。  
另一群蜜蜂追上了他，从他头顶擦过，分散又聚拢。它们丝毫没有认出了自己主人的迹象——话说回来，他又算什么主人呢？他停下来深吸了一口气，除了花香，钻进鼻子里的还有被鞋跟碾碎的青草刺鼻的气味。暮春真是个美好的时节，在他过去四十多年的生命里，有一多半时间都与这种感受无缘。  
又走了五分钟，他终于来到了白色木板条钉成的围栏边。在十五年前，这里算得上一处乡村豪宅，不过长期疏于打理，现在它看起来毫不起眼。客厅的玻璃墙是唯一显得现代的地方，但也该找人来擦一擦了。  
习惯性地扭头看向信箱，他发现表示有信的小旗子竖了起来。突然间，像接通了某个神秘的开关，一道电流从大脑贯穿心脏直达指尖，刺痛过后残留一阵麻木。  
不，他心想，不。  
他用依然麻木的指尖抓了抓头发。天边聚集了绵羊似的成团云朵。风里夹杂着草籽和蒲公英绒毛，柔和得像羊群熟睡中的呼吸。但是他脚下的土地已变成了坚硬的柏油路，砖石建筑围绕着他拔地而起，汽车尾气混合着中餐馆的油烟味在潮湿的空气里酝酿发酵，各种口音的英语含混地飘进耳朵又飘出……伦敦在他周围活了过来，装腔作势，肮脏而迷人。这瞬间生长出的城市中心是贝克街，是有着绿色遮雨篷的快餐店旁边一扇黑色的木门，上面钉着黄铜的门牌号。  
他摇摇脑袋驱赶幻象。不。  
突然间他感到一阵大笑的冲动，为自己毫无道理的惊慌。我为什么会以为信箱里的消息来自贝克街？那或许只是账单，或者协会的月刊。  
但今天不是月初，而且那两样东西上周就已经到了。  
好吧，没准是明信片，不定期地来自天知道什么地方，和以前一样，写着一句简短的问候。  
他拉开信箱门，取出了一个乳白色信封。用来制作它的纸很厚，上面的黑色装饰线条是烫印上去的，与其说昂贵，不如说肃穆。不需要太多推理技巧，他也相当确定这不是来自他所担心的那个人。他掏出钥匙打开门。房子原本配有防盗系统，但自从他搬进来就没有启用过，他怀疑电路早就被蛀虫咬断了。乡下的警察曾经提醒他注意安全，他只是耸耸肩。在门旁装置密码盘的小柜门后面，他放了一把违规持有的格洛克手枪。  
客厅地板铺了原木，避免了褪色磨损的命运，但光泽早已不再。这里没有壁炉，也没有贝克街公寓里那些稀奇古怪的装饰品，一切都符合斯多葛主义者的极简风格。如果说那些拜访过他的朋友对此感到诧异，至少他们也都没有表现出来，只是微笑着发表了一些赞赏的评论。  
他放下笔记本，用手指撕开那个精致的信封，走到沙发边坐了下来。他从信封里取出了一张折叠的卡片，是一封请柬。  
片刻后，他用颤抖的手指把请柬搁在茶几边缘，站起来去厨房倒了一杯酒。金褐色的液体在平底玻璃杯里微微地晃着，映出他扭曲的脸。站在厨房门口，他仍然能看见茶几边缘的那张卡片，仿佛因为承载了太多情感与记忆而摇摇欲坠。

> ……邀请您……葬礼……玛莎·赫德森女士……七十五岁……

他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，眼角余光看到那张请柬终于掉到了地板上，他的名字印在正面，黑色字母微微凹陷，此刻正沉默地注视着他。  


> 约翰·H.华生医生


	2. Chapter 2

## 7

约翰把衣柜从里到外翻了一遍，他唯一正式的礼服只有结婚时穿的那一件。  
坐在一堆衣服中间，他无声地笑起来。这没有什么可笑的，但他就是停不住。婚礼和葬礼，他想，婚礼和葬礼。在他的婚礼上，作为伴郎的夏洛克曾说，婚姻和谋杀很相似。那真是一场糟糕透顶又完美无缺的演讲，里面的每句话都成了事实。  
他把那件礼服从防尘袋里取出，打量了一番。现在的他比那时候瘦一点，只是一点点。于是他又收好衣服，把它挂在门后。整件事情的讽刺意味仍旧让他困惑不已。他盯着自己的手看了一阵，然后取下了左手无名指的戒指。这枚命运多舛的戒指象征了他极为戏剧化的婚姻，此时才回到他手上不足一个月。在戒圈内侧刻有非常可笑，但无比真实的誓言：唯有死亡将我们分离。  
在首次戴上它的时候，他就清楚，他和玛丽，总会有一个人出现在另一个的葬礼上。只不过这也来得太快了。  
他还有好多事情要做，葬礼需要的花和自助餐还没有打电话确定。请柬已经寄出，但有几张他根本没指望会有回应，可以安全地从名单中减掉。作为玛丽唯一的亲属，这些都是他的责任——尽管他连在请柬上写哪个名字都不能确定。他真的要以“玛丽”这个借来的身份把她葬掉吗？  
玛丽•摩斯坦，一个从来没有活过的人，在英格兰这个小小岛国的一隅，拥有两座墓碑。  
夏洛克也有一座墓碑。说起来，他一直忘了问夏洛克那块墓碑是怎么处理的。有些事情错过了最佳时机，之后就不便提起。时过境迁，再问这个问题显得别有用心。  
何况他不会在葬礼上见到夏洛克的，麦克罗夫特已经把他丢去了波兰。  
约翰漫无目的地想着这些无关紧要的事情，随手把戒指塞进了挂起来的礼服前胸的口袋。日复一日，他学会了用散漫的、无焦点的思维方式来稀释占据他整个身心的个人烦恼——或者实事求是地说，个人悲剧。没错，他是有一个心理医生，不过为着她的心理健康起见，约翰早就决定不去打扰她了。  
电话铃响了，暂时打断了他的思路。他盯着电话看了一会儿，这些日子来，逼自己去接电话似乎成了康复训练中最重要的一部分。他叹了口气——前上尉军医，在阿富汗战场出生入死的约翰•华生害怕接电话？他没法允许这样的事情发生。  
“约翰！”是赫德森太太。“你还好吗？”不好，谢谢。“我收到你的请柬了。我只是……我想你现在也许愿意和什么人聊聊……”  
“谢谢你，赫德森太太，我十分确定我不需要。”  
“噢，约翰……”  
“真的很感谢你。你会来吧？”  
“当然，虽然这很伤感，你知道，我几乎没有参加过比我更年轻的人的葬礼。夏洛克那次是唯一的例外，但是你知道，到头来那次也不算数……”  
“那好，我很期待你光临。再见。”  
“约翰——”  
他放下电话，推开了窗户。湿冷的空气让他浑身一颤，受过伤的肩膀赌气一样剧烈疼了起来。二月的伦敦才是真正的伦敦，他想，温和的夏日、夹带植物气息的暖风，甚至偶尔一见的艳阳都是诱惑人留下来的假象。但是，唯有爱着二月伦敦的人，才真的了解伦敦。  
他穿上大衣，出门沿着潮湿的街道向地铁站走去。虽然还有无数的事情要做，但他还是想先回去上班。

 

麦克罗夫特的办公室门上传来两声轻叩，随即开了一条缝，安西娅谨慎的面孔露了出来。  
“我刚刚在送去碎纸机的文件篮里看到了这个，”她举起一个白色的小信封，“只是确认一下……没有放错地方？”  
麦克罗夫特冷淡地看了一眼。“没有。我不会去，而且他也没指望我去。”  
安西娅点点头，关上了门。麦克罗夫特皱着眉头在手机上打了一行字，确保安西娅回办公桌的路上就能看到。  
“请勿自作主张。MH”  
“抱歉。”短信回得还是那么快，麦克罗夫特因为这一点而欣赏自己的秘书。  
在宽大的办公桌后面，麦克罗夫特陷入了沉思。他自己当然不会去玛丽的葬礼，但他必须安排一些情报人员全程监视。那个女人曾是CIA的人，他怎么谨慎都不过分。  
谨慎——这听起来完全是事后聪明。如果他足够谨慎，这个女人本不应该得到机会接近约翰•华生。那些关于她想斩断过去隐姓埋名开启平静新生活的鬼话，他一秒钟都没有相信过。他太了解玛丽这样的人了。  
是什么让他做出了错误的决定？——不，麦克罗夫特从不做错误的决定，应该说，这只是个冒险的决定。他对谨慎的爱好和对冒险的爱好同样强烈，具体选择哪一种，有可能取决于他午餐吃的是牛排还是营养师推荐的素餐。无论如何，他总有办法收场——不是吗，玛丽？他暗自扬起一边嘴角。  
他几乎希望是自己解决了这个女人。但很可惜，现实不同意授予他这项桂冠。他唯一的安慰，就是他曾经为此出了一点力。  
就让约翰去操心她的葬礼吧。正如他完全没打算出席他们的婚礼，此刻他也没有任何理由去参加这场葬礼。婚礼和葬礼，他带着一丝兴味想，还真是相似。

 

约翰坐在办公室里无聊地等护士叫下一个病人。今天来诊所的人很少，而且全都是因为流感，没有任何挑战性。诚实地讲，在诊所的工作从来都没有什么真正的挑战，但以前有夏洛克时常将他从那张陈旧乏味的皮椅上连根拔起，丢进伦敦的大污水潭。夏洛克不在的那两年，至少——至少有玛丽。她每次帮他叫下一个病人的时候都会和他聊几句，或者丢下一个暧昧的眼神。  
他有那么一丝怀念玛丽，掩藏在铺天盖地的愤怒和迷茫之后，如同在一场精疲力尽口干舌燥的长跑中，黏在口腔里的舌头尝到带腥气的甜。在夜深人静的时候，他偶尔仍能从枕头上闻到她的香水味，月光——是这个名字，和洒在床单上的白色光芒一样虚幻。  
此时此刻，他最不需要的就是虚幻的东西。他产生了一个想法……不知道上个月度假时租的那幢房子市价如何，有没有可能买下来？  
那是一座小的单层别墅，以苏塞克斯乡下的标准，算一幢豪宅了。他和玛丽在那里住了三周，本来打算住三个月，直到玛丽生产，然后在那里休养。  
但是玛丽跑回了伦敦，然后往自己嘴里塞了把枪。他赶回去的时候只看到卧室里满墙的血污，等他清醒过来，就直接收拾行李住回贝克街了。  
“我会让你麻烦不断的。”记忆中的玛丽笑着向他保证。  
 _去你妈的。_  
夏洛克震惊地看着他把简陋的背包扔进卧室，听他解释了缘由，然后在三分钟之内就冲向了案发现场，把他丢给了同样震惊但百倍聒噪的赫德森太太。这就是他最好的朋友给予他的全部安慰。  
不，这样说并不公平。夏洛克在出租车上给他发短信，向他保证会尽一切力量让真相水落石出。  
显然，夏洛克仍记着那个誓言。非常愚蠢的誓言。约翰在手机上打出“不用了”，犹豫了很久，最终还是没发出去。  
反正夏洛克迟早会发现，并没有什么“真相”可言。玛丽的死仅仅是自杀，单纯、清白无辜的自杀。  
因为他口袋里装着玛丽留给他的遗书。  
约翰摇摇头。想些别的事情分散注意力——他对自己说。于是他又开始考虑那幢苏塞克斯乡间别墅的价格。当初是麦克罗夫特向他推荐了那里，不过他对房主的信息语焉不详，只是保证那不是情报局名下的产业。也许他可以打个电话问问？  
这个念头让他有点退缩。首先，打电话给麦克罗夫特必然会谈及葬礼和请柬，虽然他明知道麦克罗夫特不会来，也早就把他列进了可以减掉的名单，但他并不喜欢听当面的拒绝——尤其是麦克罗夫特那种拒绝方式。其次，虽然麦克罗夫特不会问，但他还是难以解释自己想拥有那幢别墅的理由。  
总之，他是在担心一件已经发生的事，和一件不会发生的事？老天，他咒骂着现在的自己，拿起了手机。  
电话那边的人用了很久才接起来，但务实而苛刻的语调中没有泄露出哪怕一丝的惊讶或烦扰。  
“约翰！我很荣幸。”  
“麦克罗夫特，我希望你收到了——”  
“是的。我很遗憾——”  
“我明白，我明白，没关系。”  
片刻沉默。似乎两人都对如此之快的谈话节奏有点不适应。  
“麦克罗夫特，我想问你的是一件……有点特殊的事。我知道你可能无法提供答案——”  
麦克罗夫特的眉毛挑得几乎接近了他岌岌可危的发际线。他，麦克罗夫特，没有答案？  
“我最近在认真考虑到乡下行医的事情。上个月你推荐的那个地方……你瞧，我真的觉得它很不错。有没有可能……算了，我直接问吧：那房子多少钱？”  
麦克罗夫特的眉毛维持在刚才的位置长达三秒钟，然后冷静地对着电话说了个数字。  
“……我明白了。”  
“你想——”  
“不，不，我只是问一问，我大致猜到了它的价格。不，等等。是的，我确实想过，如果能够贷到款……我银行的状况不那么乐观。”  
“其实，”麦克罗夫特迅速做了个决定，“我可以为你提供担保，贷款不会有问题。我必须承认，当初推荐你去那里是我的一个小玩笑，你知道，那幢别墅曾经属于夏洛克的……呃，前女友。”  
“简妮？噢，我的天，她——她还好吗？”  
“不好。我本以为马格努森已经告诉了你这一点。”  
约翰沉默了一阵，他不喜欢这句话带出的回忆。不过他还是赶在麦克罗夫特挂电话之前说：“总之……非常感谢。”  
“何必呢？就当是我的一点小小回报吧。”  
“回报……什么？”  
“回报你把葬礼日期定在夏洛克出外勤的时候。”  
“把他送去出外勤的不是你吗？”  
“是啊，是啊，为我们的小阴谋干杯。”  
“我不喜欢这样的说法，麦克罗夫特。”  
“那有什么关系？你欠我一幢房子，而且我有预感，今后很长一段时间，我都不会见到你了。再见，约翰。”

 

葬礼那天是个明媚的晴天，似乎主宰伦敦气象的神明也不相信这一点，天空里飘着几片犹疑的薄云。约翰隐约有点嫉妒葬礼的主角，这完美的天气给了每个人忘记她的最好机会，还有什么是比这更好的？这是葬礼真正的意义。  
不是记住，是遗忘，然后继续前进。  
他曾经担心教区牧师会拒绝主持，毕竟这是一名自杀者的葬礼。事实证明他想多了。牧师显然没时间做什么功课，连被玛丽一起夺走生命的那个孩子，他都没有提起。也许不提起是最好的。他所做的致辞听起来可以套到任何一个人身上，这倒也符合玛丽“想过一个正常人的生活”这一说辞，不知道玛丽会不会因为这种讽刺性而在棺材里笑出声。  
谜一样的玛丽。  
他的目光缓缓扫过覆盖着百合花的棺木，扫过已经不再麻木空洞、渐渐因为食物和交谈而活跃起来的一张张面孔，扫过浆洗得发硬的白色桌布、半满的餐碟、随意丢弃的喝到见底的香槟杯、堆着残羹的一次性纸盘子。一些甜瓜皮上丢着吃完的葡萄梗，像一只死鸟朝空气里伸出干枯的爪子。  
两点钟开始火化仪式，他半心半意地想。  
明媚阳光带来的热度让小花圈上扎着的细碎叶子轻轻抖动。他开始冥想盛夏的苏塞克斯，暖风把杂草的种籽吹得到处都是。他曾经和玛丽说过这一景象，当时他们坐在不够温暖的起居室里，崭新的原木地板散发轻微的胶水味，玛丽的头枕在他臂弯里，手放在隆起的肚子上。  
 _“那时候她就满月了，我们的女儿。”_  
 _玛丽没有回答，脸上挂着微笑。_  
 _“我刚才在想，其实做一个乡下医生也不错。”_  
 _“你是说在这里？”_  
 _“这里有点像我小时候住的地方。”约翰闭着眼睛说，“苏格兰比这里更冷，其他都很像。小山坡，稀稀拉拉的树，灌木丛。我家地板也是原木的，我妈拼命擦洗它，后来都变成了白色。哈利经常偷邻居的苹果。那苹果长得又小又酸。”_  
 _“我一直以为你是城市里长大的小孩。”_  
 _“我的确是。我爸妈离婚后，我妈就带着我们去爱丁堡了。”他皱起鼻子，“很难让人喜欢起来的城市。”_  
 _“所以你宁愿做个乡下医生了？”_  
 _玛丽的话中有什么让约翰猛然睁开了眼睛。“你觉得意外？”_  
 _现在换玛丽闭上了眼。“男孩们的大冒险呢？你不会抛弃夏洛克，对吧？”_  
 _“哦，夏洛克需要一点教训。”约翰露出笑容，“他的飞机掉头飞回来的时候，我真想再撞他一个头锤！才他妈的四分钟！让他去和别人上演生离死别吧，我需要休息一阵。”_  
 _“但你不会永远休息，不是吗？”_  
 _约翰突然坐起来，神情严肃。“听我说，玛丽——我有必要把这话说清楚。当我说我选择了你的时候，我就是选择了你。我爱冒险，没错，但我只爱和夏洛克冒险。当他离开的时候，我花了很多时间告诉自己不该在原地打转。我并不是不能热爱平静的家庭生活——人都有两面。我的另一面选中了你——至少是当时的你。你和夏洛克理应代表两种生活。原本确实如此，不是吗？你也想抛开过去，像普通人一样平静地生活。”_  
 _“你忘了夏洛克说过——”_  
 _“夏洛克当人生导师？你别逗我了，他的情商只有八岁。”约翰咧开嘴但没有笑，“我选择你是因为潜意识里感觉到了你的危险？我选择和你结婚是想把我的家庭，我的孩子置于危险中？我脑子有病吗？”_  
 _玛丽噗嗤一声笑了。“我不介意你有病。”_  
 _“我非常清楚结婚意味着什么，玛丽。”约翰把手放在玛丽肚子上，“还有孩子意味着什么。但是夏洛克不知道。家庭会占据的时间和精力他无法想象。我必须做个选择。我做了。”约翰叹了口气，“很遗憾，夏洛克必须自己承担他的损失。我当然也有很大的损失，但这就是生活。”_  
 _“我很高兴听到你这样想。”玛丽喃喃地说。_  
人群中突然传来一阵嘈杂。约翰盛满回忆的大脑被突如其来的声浪掀翻，光、影、半露的面孔、截断的话语……一起搅和冲撞，漾起让人焦躁的波纹。他茫然地回头，一张熟悉的面孔快速穿过他失焦的视线，定格在他的视网膜上。  
“约翰！”苍白的脸因严肃而发青，颧骨上方却有一片不易察觉的微红，“你——居然——没有邀请我！”  
约翰眨起了眼睛。“我的天……夏洛克！你不是应该在——”他咽回波兰两个字，因为他突然想到那对公众来说可能应该是个秘密。  
“我休个假。”夏洛克冷淡地说，“你和麦克罗夫特的小阴谋，嗯？”  
“我不喜欢这种说法。”约翰坦诚地说，“我也告诉过他这句话。你和你哥哥还真相似——在心情不好的时候。”  
“在葬礼上，人们不是应该表现得心情不好吗？”夏洛克嘲讽地说，转头注视不远处的棺木，“你为什么不等我回来？”  
“等你回来再要求验一次尸，因为你又有了一个新想法？”  
夏洛克惊讶地挑起了眉。“等我回来……作为一个朋友，你知道……呃……”他的声音听起来有些受伤。  
约翰略带愧疚地放低了声音：“听着，夏洛克，我很感激……呃……你做的一切。但我现在不需要别人的肩膀。我自己有两个——其中一个不那么好用，”他短促地笑了一下，“但我能扛得动，不管你认为那负担有多重。”  
夏洛克盯着他，灰色眼睛在消瘦的脸上显得很大。  
“如果你像你所说的，看到过我在你的葬礼上是怎么扛过来的，你就不该怀疑这一点。”约翰阴郁地补充。  
夏洛克继续看着他，眼睛里有了一丝忧伤的情绪。“好吧，”他最后说，“我明白了。”  
“那么，”约翰努力换上轻松的口吻，“既然你还是来了，去跟她道个别？”  
夏洛克缓步走向棺木，弯下腰，呼出的气息几乎在光滑的漆面留下水珠。他似乎说了一句什么，但没人听到。  
“我为你的女儿感到遗憾。”夏洛克直起身子说，“她应该有个机会。这个世界还是值得来一趟的。”  
约翰什么也没说，拳头握得很紧。  
“对了，有一样东西我还没还给你。”夏洛克从口袋里掏出一个透明证物袋，里面是一张纸，“是她自己写的，没错。指纹鉴定没有异常，从语气和笔迹的流畅度上，也看不出被胁迫的迹象。所以你可以把它收回去了。”  
约翰接过那个袋子，取出玛丽的遗书，拇指和食指轻轻捻着光滑的纸张。想了一会儿，他把遗书丢进棺材，然后转身向葬礼司仪示意。  
“火化仪式可以准备开始了。”

> 嗨，亲爱的，我欠你一个解释。虽然我觉得不解释会更有趣，但让你去怀疑别的人——比方说麦克罗夫特之类的——谋杀了我，对谁都没有好处。何况有些事情我还挺想和你说清楚的。  
>  在贝克街那场糟糕的对峙中，你了不起的夏洛克声称，你虽然说自己渴望平静生活，但潜意识里还是选择了危险的我。你尽可以嘲笑他的情商，不过我告诉你，他并没有完全说错，只是方向搞反了。这一点我最近刚明白。  
>  你看，事实就是，一心追求平静生活，潜意识却选中了那个危险对象的人，是我。  
>  离不开危险生活的是我，我却一直以为自己想做个良家妇女。夏洛克回来的时候我简直欣喜若狂——我不是告诉过你吗，我喜欢他。他的存在让我们未来的生活变得充满冒险。不过即使在那个时候，我也并没有想明白。  
>  让我逐渐明白过来的是这个孩子。很抱歉，她得跟我一起走了。她足足烦了我七个月。我当不了母亲，但我却没法摆脱她——没有她，我绝对没可能留住你。生活真是太残忍了，你说呢？当你咬牙选择了我，我松了口气，但那个时候实在有点晚了，再说我们的感情依然脆弱，搞一场流产事故不太容易。  
>  无论如何，我觉得我还是能应付的。找个保姆什么的。我们仍然有很多冒险可以一起做，当你知道了我的真实身份，就更没有障碍了，不是吗？夏洛克也不会反对，他心底某个地方能理解我，我相当肯定。  
>  只不过……啊，我最终还是发现自己错了。不管是谁建议了那幢该死的苏塞克斯别墅，他绝对会被自己造成的后果吓一跳。它竟然有那么巧，神奇地契合了你童年里唯一的美好时光。当你说起安定的生活、什么也不长的荒草坡、永远结不出东西的苹果树……那一刻我真的受够了。你要当个乡村医生而我一辈子在家带孩子，嗯？也许你会开恩偶尔让我客串一下护士吧？  
>  别以为我不知道你偷偷收走了我所有的枪。我并不在乎。你看，有一天我到伦敦做产检的时候顺便回了一趟我们的家。有人到过那里，在我的梳妆台上留下了一束鲜红的玫瑰和一把小手枪，枪柄上刻着和那个该死的U盘上一样的文字：A.G.R.A.。我不知道除了马格努森和你之外还有谁知道这个，但我很感谢给我送枪的那个人。他——或者是她，那束玫瑰非常有艺术气息——显然是非常了解我的，比我自己更甚。  
>  问题在于——我实在很爱你。如果现在让我总结一句人生经验，那就是在彻底了解自己之前，别去爱别人。我犯了这个错误。我爱你爱到可以杀夏洛克，但我却没法因为爱你而改变自己——无法和你一起生活下去，同时无法停止爱你，你觉得我还能怎么办？  
> 
> 
> 永远爱你的玛丽  
>  （就让我仍然是玛丽吧）
> 
> P.S.我决定试试莫里亚蒂自杀时候采用的姿势。谁知道呢，也许你一直会梦见我在问：想不想我？


	3. Chapter 3

## 二

“嗨，约翰，”灰色的眼睛将对方迅速扫视了一遍，“好久不见。”  
约翰眼中含着一丝笑意看着自己的老朋友，很高兴无论是夏洛克还是自己都没有下意识地伸出手来握。  
“我在报纸上经常看到你的功绩。”  
“啊，报纸，”夏洛克毫不在意地挥挥手，“媒体是全人类的毒品。我更喜欢你的记录方式。”  
他们默契地没有提起约翰的记录已经停止十五年了。  
“最近在忙什么案子吗——媒体视线之外的？”  
“没有。唔，麦克罗夫特有一两件小事，不过那并不是案子。”  
约翰没有接过话头。过了一会儿，夏洛克又说：“我在医学杂志上看到过你的论文。”  
“真的？”约翰惊讶地睁大了眼睛。那不是什么优秀到登上一级刊物被广泛引用的论文，不过在病例样本稀少的乡下，他也只能做到那么多。  
一声闷雷滚过吸饱了水分的灰色云层，他们一起朝落地窗外望去。  
“还好我们都到得早。”  
“你到得早。”夏洛克纠正，“这么多年你真是毫无进步。我一直都在这儿，我是葬礼主办人。”  
约翰眨了眨眼。“哦。”他意识到邮递员放进他信箱的那份请柬是来自贝克街的，当时他并没有觉得不对，因为那也是赫德森太太自己的地址。但是，当然，她已经去世了……  
作为主办人，夏洛克昨天一定也主持了入殓。那大概是他这辈子头一次认真而温柔地对待一具尸体。  
“葬礼过后我需要你留一下。”夏洛克稍稍凑近了一些，小声说，“我们有事讨论——赫德森太太的遗嘱。”  
约翰努力压抑自己的惊讶和好奇，点了点头。这时夏洛克突然拉住他的袖子，把他从窗边拉开。  
麦克罗夫特——准确地说是他的伞——出现在视线里。他在窗口停下，收起伞，从口袋里拿出手帕来擦拭并未淋湿的头发。然后他面无表情地注视着窗后的弟弟，用一个指节敲了敲玻璃。  
夏洛克摆头示意他走门。麦克罗夫特无声地叹了口气，手指摸索了一下窗栓，从容地推开窗走了进来，把伞留在了外面。  
“噢，约翰，你好。”他微笑着打了个招呼，没有放过约翰脸上惊异的表情，“没想到会见到我？”  
约翰摇摇头。“你从不参加葬礼。”  
麦克罗夫特一耸肩。“为了我亲爱的弟弟。”  
约翰仍旧怀疑地注视着他，但此时越来越多的人抵达了，为了避雨他们都抄近路穿过花园，然后从麦克罗夫特刚打开的落地窗拥进来。莫莉•胡珀变得丰满快乐了不少，身边有个约翰不认识的中年男人，想必是她丈夫。雷斯垂德的头发已经全白，但皱纹没怎么变多，也没有发福。有个很眼熟的老太太，约翰凝神想了一会儿，记起那是隔壁的特纳太太。  
所有人见到约翰的时候都表现出了不自然的热情。在和他寒暄时，他们频频发出感叹——“天啊，苏塞克斯！”“那个地方气候比伦敦好多了吧！”“乡村医生？你是认真的，老弟？”“你一个人生活吗？这些年我还以为你出国了！”而实际上，约翰能看出他们都很清楚这些年来自己在哪里、做什么。  
他们和夏洛克打招呼时，话语都很简短。没有人主动和麦克罗夫特打招呼，他们对他的出现和约翰一样迷惑不解。  
夏洛克的耐心在这些年里并没有显著的长进。他在人群的喧嚣中只坚持了十分钟，就挤过来拉住约翰的胳膊肘，把处于重重包围中的医生带到房间另一边去了。一边走，他一边说：“独居生活不适合你，约翰。虽然你瘦了七磅，但体脂率上升了。”  
“很高兴你的体重监测设备又升级了，”约翰揶揄道，“麦克罗夫特怎么说？”  
他们一起笑了。“他和跑步机相互发誓牵手终身。”夏洛克补充道。  
“怪不得他看起来没有你那么……呃，婚姻幸福。我是说你的工作。”约翰迅速补充了一句。  
夏洛克露出一个若有所思的笑容。他眼角的细纹因为这个笑容而聚集起来，柔和地向深棕色的鬓角扩散；比昔日更高的额头使他有了一丝权威感。他伸出两根手指，以和这份年龄赋予的庄重毫不相符的淘气动作，一下子插进了约翰礼服前胸的口袋。  
约翰的心脏砰地一跳，他相信隔着衬衣夏洛克的手指一定也被震到了。“你——”  
但夏洛克已经把手拿出来，指尖勾着一个小小的金属环。  
“说到婚姻……”  
他没有再说下去，而约翰恍神了片刻，才记起自己是在什么时候、什么情况下把这枚戒指放进这个口袋的，并且在之后的十五年中一直遗忘了它。他伸手从夏洛克手上拿回戒指，匆匆又塞进了裤兜。他不知道夏洛克会针对这枚戒指做出怎样的推理，也不太想知道。  
倒不是说他会被夏洛克的推理冒犯，从来不会。  
“你有空回一趟贝克街吗？”夏洛克冷静地问。  
“当然。”约翰眨着眼睛。他得改掉这个习惯，但是面对夏洛克，也许有另外一千条线索已经暴露了他的不安。  
“太好了。”夏洛克点点头，“我还留着那张沙发呢，你的那张。不过你坐上去的时候要小心。”  
他们一起微笑了。  
“谢谢。”最后约翰说。  
“为了什么？沙发吗？”  
约翰不置可否地扭过头，换了个话题：“赫德森太太的咖啡店怎么办？”  
“她病了之后就转租出去，已经有一段时间了。我现在只能说这么多，其余的部分我们葬礼之后再讨论。”  
“所以这是遗嘱的一部分？”  
“当然。”  
约翰狐疑地盯着夏洛克看了一阵。“我想去看看她。”他说。  
“走吧。”夏洛克带头向棺木走去。

 

一小时之后，他们并肩走在雨中。四个身着黑衣的男人抬着棺木走在他们前方不远处。百合花淋湿之后的香味有一种特殊的黏滞感，在鼻腔里扎了根。木头防腐剂和油漆的味道倒是被雨水压了下去，几乎闻不到了。  
细雨让约翰的头发变湿，贴住了头皮。夏洛克仍然凌乱的卷发沾水后倒变得更蓬松。他昂贵的大衣是防雨的，但他任它敞开，随着步子拍打着，胸前插着的小白花已经有掉落的危险。他们后面紧跟着麦克罗夫特和他的黑伞。整个出殡的过程中，他一句话也没说，甚至没有接过电话。  
此刻约翰也不想说话，似乎语言会打破这种安宁的气氛。是的，人们看起来都很忧伤，但同时也显得很自在。每个人都表现得非常平静得体。与死神的较量是一场必输的战役，但是大部分人，在生命的最后时刻，都能跟这位敌人握手言和。  
约翰踩到了一根柏枝。他抬起头，前方队伍已经停住脚步，站在一个规整的长方形墓穴旁边。新鲜的泥土断面被雨水濡湿，颜色比棺木更黑。白衣牧师念了一段经文，词句被雨水冲刷成模糊的咏唱。棺木缓缓降入了墓穴。  
夏洛克清了清嗓子走上前。约翰意识到，时隔十五年他将再一次听到夏洛克发表演讲。这次他准备了多久？是否会像上次那样糟糕透顶又完美无——  
“英格兰陨落了。”夏洛克嗓音低沉地说。  
在场的人纷纷倒吸了一口气，瞪大眼睛看着他。约翰突然记起了这句话的出处，他笑了。  
夏洛克也笑着看了他一眼。  
“我在很多年前就说过，赫德森太太要是有事，英格兰就陨落了。是的，她如此重要，她比在场的某个人更像英国的化身。  
“她是我的朋友——就是说，如果不是因为彼此足够信任，我们所了解的对方的秘密足够引发谋杀——或者双重谋杀。哦，是的，我知道她的很多秘密——”他的目光依次扫过在场的人，“我也知道你们的。因为我能看穿你们，所以我知道每个人是如何几十年如一日地负重而行。我所知的人性不多，只有这一条我最有把握。  
“今天，玛莎•赫德森，她的秘密和她一起长眠于此。但是她的记忆和爱不会消失，那是她留给这个世界的礼物。我和她在同一屋檐下生活了许多年，她不仅仅是个房东，也不是我的管家——”他停了一下，再次和约翰相视一笑，“准确地说，她给了我一个家。我有无数理由来感谢她，这是其中最重要的一点。  
“在场的每个人，我想，都有感谢她的理由。我希望在这最后的时刻，我们都让她听到。我要说的就是这些。”  
夏洛克弯下腰，将胸前的白花丢进墓穴，然后铲了一锹湿润的泥土，撒在棺木上。  
约翰发现铁锹传到了自己手中。他走上前，刹那间，他似乎听到了赫德森太太忧虑的声音。  
“只是一个电话，约翰。只需要给我打个电话，告诉我你很好……”  
他的呼吸变得急速而粗重。  
 _我有无数理由来感谢她……_  
“谢谢你愿意永远等我的电话。”他喃喃地说，铲起泥土。他发现自己的手在颤抖，铲子上的土只有茶杯大小。  
雷斯垂德走上前，拍了拍他的肩，把铁锹接了过去。他想听听雷斯垂德对赫德森太太说了什么，但他的耳中只听到血液流动的声音，或者那是雨声。  
铁锹被沉默地传递着，直到被一声抽泣打断。莫莉搂住特纳太太，后者正靠在她肩上擦去眼泪。

 

雨停下来的时候已经是黄昏了。吸饱了水的伦敦像个畅饮过后的人，怀着模糊的惬意与心满意足，懒散无焦点地注视着夕阳。贝克街上相当冷清，湿漉漉的柏油路面被汽油沾染到的地方反射出暗淡的五彩光芒。  
约翰停在221B的大门前，身后站着夏洛克。他深吸了一口气，说：“我没带钥匙。”  
夏洛克递过一把新的。“锁换过了。我本来不想换，但赫德森太太的店转租之后，我又经常不在，就换了一把非常安全的锁。”见约翰没有接过去的意思，他上前演示开锁需要的技巧，“麦克罗夫特还想给我装上先进的防盗系统，我拒绝了他。我需要的话可以自己装，他别想趁机把摄像头装进来。”  
约翰想就兄弟二人几十年未变的别扭关系开个玩笑，但还是摇摇头放弃了。葬礼之后麦克罗夫特消失得迅速彻底，比他出现时更悄无声息，这让约翰隐约有点不舒服。  
门开了，约翰轻快迅捷地走上二楼，努力不让脚下的旧地毯和散发熟悉气味的墙纸分散他的注意力。夏洛克在一楼停了一会儿，取了一些东西。  
当夏洛克走进房间时，看到约翰正微笑着坐在属于他的那张旧沙发里，手掌轻轻地抚摸颜色不均匀、多处轻微开裂的扶手。他的目光依次扫过遍布弹痕的褪色墙纸、壁炉架上的折刀、牛头骨和挂在上面的耳机，鞋底轻轻点着地板。  
“时光倒流，嗯？”约翰语气轻松，“和过去一模一样。”  
“你忘了开灯。”夏洛克按下电灯开关，走到对面沙发里坐下。温暖的光线中，这里终于真的和过去一模一样了。  
“那是什么？”约翰问，向着夏洛克手里的东西点点头。  
“是我专程请你来看的东西。”夏洛克取出了那些文件，“你自己看，还是我讲给你听？”  
“复杂吗？”  
“一点也不。但是……从某方面来说，有些特别。”  
约翰研究着夏洛克的表情。“你是遗产继承人。”他猜测道。  
“我继承了所有财产，包括这幢房子。”夏洛克点点头，“对她来说并不是很意外的决定，因为她并没有活着的近亲。”  
“那么特别之处在于？”  
“附加条件，约翰。我得到一切，前提是，我要为她解开一个案件。”  
“案件？关于她的？”约翰好奇地探出身子，双手交叉相握，“赫德森太太？”  
夏洛克沉思了一阵。“你还记得吗？在你结婚之前，赫德森太太跟你谈过她的婚姻，以及……嗯，她当时的伴娘？”  
“那是她最好的朋友。”约翰回忆着当时的对话，“但是后来她们再也没有见过面。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没有了，她只说了这些。怎么了？”  
夏洛克看了约翰一会儿，直到后者防备地松开双手，然后抱在胸前。  
“我为你复述一遍赫德森太太在病床前和我说的话，那差不多是她最后的遗言。  
“‘找到谁杀了她，夏洛克，我是说我的伴娘——约翰知道那个故事。’她费力地拉住我的手，眼中闪过奇怪的光芒，‘找到她。’”  
“天哪！”约翰只说了这一句。  
他们默默地坐了一会儿。  
“和我一起去美国，约翰。”夏洛克最后说，“我要去查出这件事情。会很困难——时间太久，没有证据，甚至证人可能也死光了，但我要查出真相。”  
“你知道，”约翰若有所思，“严格地讲，这并不是遗嘱的执行条件。”  
“当然。但放弃一个案子从来不是我的风格——尤其是这样的案子，哪怕它已经百分之百过了时效。”  
“我必须一起去吗？”  
“我希望你去。我需要你。”  
“但——”  
“我知道你不记得赫德森太太还透露过什么线索了，如果你知道，一定已经说了出来。但我希望随着我们深入这个案子你能想起更多，毕竟你是唯一曾听她说过这件事的人。我需要你和我一起去美国，一起走访当年那个婚礼现场，寻找可能的证人。”  
约翰深吸了一口气。这间房子在无声地说服着他，从泛黄的窗帘到变形的茶几到柜顶上眼神高深莫测的头骨。夏洛克的热切中带有一丝紧张，手指无节奏地弹着膝盖。但约翰产生了一种错觉，似乎正等待他回答的并不是对面的人，而是稀薄空气中的一个影子，因为久病而日益苍白，矢车菊蓝色的大眼睛安详平和。他并没有见到弥留之际的赫德森太太，但他知道自己的想象和现实不会有太大的距离。  
“这就是你在葬礼上说的，赫德森太太的秘密吗？”他忍不住问。  
夏洛克点了点头。  
约翰叹了口气，举起双手。“好的，我去。什么时候出发？”  
“取决于你什么时候准备好行李。我只需要五分钟。”  
约翰想了想。“周末？”  
夏洛克掏出手机。“我订票。你今天还回去吗？”他转头看了一眼外面的天色，“没有直达的夜班车。楼上的房间一直是你的。当然，如果——”  
约翰耸耸肩。“我住楼上。我希望——热水器修好了？”


	4. Chapter 4

## 6

“啊，对了，约翰，热水器最近有点毛病。”  
约翰把行李扔在沙发上，说：“什么？”  
“热水器。有点……不稳定。我已经叫人来修了。如果你想洗澡的时候，碰巧龙头不出热水，就跟我说一声。隔壁特纳太太说她可以帮忙。”  
“好。”约翰敷衍地点着头，从包里拿出牙刷和毛巾。他现在已经习惯看到自己的沙发被塞在角落里，而房间里比原先更无处落脚。他原以为这是夏洛克在赌气，后来又认为夏洛克真的开始享受一个人的空间了，但现在，他无法确定……世界上的任何事都无法确定。  
手机响了一声，他看了一眼屏幕，是玛丽问他是否到了。他匆匆回了句“已到，马上去医院”，然后把洗漱用品丢进浴室，快速地下了楼。  
夏洛克已经醒来了，至少暂时没有生命危险。仅仅在这个时候他才感到一阵不可理喻的恐慌——夏洛克曾经病危，曾经差一点再也醒不过来。但那怎么可能发生呢？他曾经从六十英尺高的楼上跳下来，依旧毫发无伤；他曾经游走在伦敦最黑暗的角落，和最危险的那些人打交道；他在刀锋上行走，但从不会危及自身。现在，一颗子弹从他心脏旁边穿过，而他——  
该死的，他真的快死了，如此荒谬地真实。  
或者如此真实地荒谬，取决于你看事情的角度。为什么我会觉得夏洛克永远安全？约翰咬紧牙关，招手拦下一辆出租车。  
他和玛丽都认为在夏洛克彻底脱离危险之前，约翰应该作为朋友和医生留在他身边。他们新租的房子离巴茨医院太远了，贝克街要近一些，于是约翰收拾了简单的行李回到他的老住处。  
夏洛克是昨天醒来的，所以约翰今天早上刚刚抓到机会刮了一下胡子。玛丽说了一些如果夏洛克晚些醒来他又会留出难看的唇髭一类的笑话，但她没有认真讲，约翰也没有认真听，他们的心思都飘在别处。  
来到医院时，他被告知夏洛克睡着了。一个便衣情报人员在门口站着，注意力集中在手机上。当约翰到达时他抬起了头，然后几乎不着痕迹地往旁边让开了一点。约翰谨慎地推门进去——这是他在这里的特权之一。白色的病床稍微抬起，让夏洛克更舒服地躺靠在上面。绷带令他的胸脯看起来相当厚实——和虚弱。那张长脸上颧骨变得异常突出，带有病态的蜡黄。  
“额头上涂凡士林，颧骨上抹口红，嘴唇涂蜡，时不时说两句胡话，会有非凡的效果。”  
记忆中夏洛克曾这么说过，关于装病这个话题，他曾有心写篇长论文。约翰笑着要求他示范一下，他拒绝了。  
“热病是最容易的，”他最后说，“严重外伤则比想象中难，因为要长时间抑制脉搏和呼吸。相比之下，装死还更简单一些。”  
也许吧。  
约翰的目光转向一边，床头柜上的花瓶里有一大捧鲜红的玫瑰，缠绕着非常艺术的丝带。那不是通常用来送病人的花，但是当约翰凑近查看，他的疑惑就解开了。花束里的小卡片上写着：放心，一切都会解决的。A.I.。  
这么说艾琳过得还不错。这个女人属于约翰完全不想了解的领域，尽管他可以看出她为什么充满魅力。  
他忽然想到，这是夏洛克收到的唯一的花。  
沉睡中的夏洛克发出一声低哼，眉头皱起，耳根下方的肌肉牵动，好像他在梦中愤怒地反驳着什么。他通常充满掌控力的姿态，在眼下的情形中显得不堪一击。约翰近乎迷茫地看着他。  
在他们初次见面的时候……在他们结识之后不到一天，约翰就一枪射穿了一个威胁夏洛克生命的人。那时候他百分之百确定，夏洛克面临死亡的威胁。  
现在他该去射穿谁？  
不，不，真正的问题是，为什么后来夏洛克变成了永远正确、不可战胜的夏洛克？是什么制造了这样的假象？  
“那不是假象。”夏洛克声音沙哑地说。  
约翰吓了一大跳。“老天！你什么时候……不，你怎么知道……”  
“那一向相当明显。”夏洛克顽皮地眨眨眼，因为静脉滴注的吗啡，他这个动作显得有些迟缓。  
约翰狐疑地打量着他。“你感觉如何？”  
“如果你没有坐在我的氧气管上，我会好很多。”  
约翰条件反射地四下看着。“氧气管？”  
“打个比方。”  
他似乎没有进一步解释的欲望，于是他们沉默了一会儿。  
“你看到对你开枪的人了吗？”最后，约翰小心地问。  
“我刚刚跟雷斯垂德说过。”  
“你看到了？”  
“没有。”  
约翰继续盯着他。“听着，夏洛克。你或许认为欺骗我没问题——你一向认为有些事可以瞒着我。在大部分情况下，我会原谅你，但是不要把这个看成理所当然的。”  
“我不会——”  
“因为自己的利益而欺骗我？当然，不然我怎么会原谅你？但是我宁愿你不要这样做，不管为了谁的利益。”  
“我不会欺骗你的，”夏洛克慎重地说，“我保证。我确实告诉雷斯垂德我没有看清杀手的长相。”  
约翰敏锐地抓住了这句话里的暗示。“但实际上你看见了？”  
“不妨这样说，”夏洛克的语气变得越发慎重，以至于相当古怪，“我看到的足以让我展开调查，但目前我无法完全确定凶手的身份。”  
“有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”约翰感染到了夏洛克的谨慎情绪，小心地问。  
“不。你看，这就是麻烦所在，所有人都假设我现在是半个残废，所以纷纷自告奋勇要提供帮助。”夏洛克向着那束火红的玫瑰挥了一下手，结果疼得整张脸皱了起来，“‘那位女士’，当然，还有我亲爱的哥哥。苏格兰场已经被我排除在外了，谢天谢地。”  
“为什么你一定要把它当成一个私人问题？”  
“为什么？我的心脏差点被射个透明窟窿，这当然是针对我的！”  
“别跟我玩文字游戏。”约翰摇头，“有件事我想告诉你：在那个装炸药的地铁车厢里说‘我原谅你’的时候，是我最后一次原谅你的欺骗。你明白这是什么意思吗？”  
“恐怕我不明白。”  
“因为你是用欺骗的方法让我说出那句话的，所以我们并没有清账；你多骗了我一次，而那一次我并没有原谅你。”  
夏洛克忍不住露出笑容。“说真的，你可以改行做会计。”  
“我并没有原谅你，夏洛克。”约翰重复道，“我不希望这个雪球继续滚下去。我为你担心——很多人都是这样。”  
“现在你听起来像我妈妈了。”  
“至少你妈妈知道你过去两年来一直活得好好的。”  
夏洛克的眼神闪动了一下，但是在约翰能读出任何情绪之前，他闭上了眼睛。  
“有一天我会告诉你跳楼那件事的真相，”他的声音比平时低，“眼下这件事的进展我也不会对你隐瞒更多，如果那是你想要的。”  
“夏洛克。”夏洛克睁开眼睛，看到约翰真诚的脸，就在他面前一英尺处；他的手按住夏洛克放在白色床单上的手，握了一下。“我更希望那是你想要的。”  
夏洛克眨起了眼睛。“我想要——一杯水。”  
约翰咧嘴笑了，站起来走出病房，去找走廊尽头的饮水机。门口的便衣情报人员走进去，停在床前两步远处。  
“真是感人。”  
夏洛克诧异地抬起头，盯着眼前的人看了两秒，突然爆发出一阵大笑。  
“你的确令人惊讶。”  
“多谢夸奖。我以前有几位客户特别喜欢让我穿男装，”艾琳•艾德勒弯下腰，暧昧地伸出一根手指，点了点夏洛克缠着纱布的胸膛，“你猜他们是男的还是女的？”  
夏洛克忽略了这个问题。“你想干什么？”  
“我来告诉你一条你可能忽略了的线索。”艾琳站直身体，“我和马格努森在某种意义上算是同行，你不妨假设我们有过合作——”她意味深长地笑着，“在我找到另一个更有钱，也不那么恶心的合作者之前。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我有把握查出打伤你的是谁。而且我绝不会放过他——或者是她。我听说了现场有香水味的事情。”  
“如果我不想让你这么做呢？”  
“这不取决于你。我有自己的判断。”  
夏洛克目送艾琳转身走出病房。他怀疑艾琳是否“说服”了原本被麦克罗夫特派来站岗的年轻人，还是说这一切本来就有麦克罗夫特的授意在内。  
艾琳又探头进来，粲然一笑。“如果你需要我找到的情报——”她抛出一个媚眼，然后那张脸瞬间又抹去了所有女性特征。她无聊地抓抓头发，继续看自己的手机。

 

“耶稣基督全能的上帝！”约翰大叫一声，从淋浴喷头下面跳了出来。他完全忘记了热水器的事儿。虽然现在是夏天，但对于伦敦来说，一个彻头彻尾的冷水澡在一年里的任何时候都是不适宜的，何况现在还不到早上七点。  
他匆匆用毛巾擦干了自己，自我安慰说反正没有出汗，然后刷了牙，刮了胡子。雷斯垂德说他今天也要去看夏洛克——私人探访，在上班之前。尽管约翰知道夏洛克不会对雷斯垂德说出任何真相，但他还是想听到他们的谈话。  
他在住院部门口遇见了看起来十分疲惫的雷斯垂德，他们一起去了病房。  
病房里是空的。  
接下来是一连串约翰懒得去回想的骚乱，每个人都贡献着“夏洛克应该在某某地方”的个人见解，然后像没头苍蝇一样扑过去寻找。这其中麦克罗夫特贡献的地点最为古怪，简直让人觉得他是成心误导别人。不管怎么说，目标还是没有被找到。约翰给玛丽打了个电话，告诉她夏洛克从病房里逃跑了。  
“但是怎么会——”  
不可战胜的夏洛克，约翰自嘲地想。“也许他隐瞒了自己的恢复速度。”  
“而你没有看出来，作为一个医生？”  
玛丽的语气中有什么东西让他很不喜欢。他说：“没有人擅长对付夏洛克。不，我想他的伤势仍然很重，但他可能是找到了什么线索。”  
“线索？关于打伤他的人？”  
“他是前胸中弹的，亲爱的，他当然知道谁打伤了他。”  
“而他打算去抓住那个人吗？以现在的身体状态？”  
“我不知道，我只想找到他然后把他打一顿。”  
“试试贝克街吧。”  
“所有人首先想到的地方？不，他不在那里。也不在巴茨的停尸间，莫莉的公寓或者大本钟后面。”  
“你听起来并不着急。”  
“我相信麦克罗夫特肯定会找到他的。”约翰挂了电话，摇摇头。玛丽一如既往地指出了事实：他并不着急。仅仅是因为夏洛克曾答应他这次不再对他隐瞒任何信息，就能解释他现在的状态吗？他所要做的只是准备好枪，当夏洛克找到那个凶手的时候，将复仇的子弹射出去。是这样吗？  
在这个念头的牵引下，他还是回到了贝克街。他的枪在这里，塞在两条裤子中间，压在行李包的下方。  
他的内心有什么东西呼之欲出。夏洛克奇怪的言行意味着一些事情，他自己奇怪的反应也一样。可他不但不明白前者，甚至也不明白后者。他如同一台实验话剧的观众，被无法正常表述的剧情感染着，同时隐约知道自己也是整出戏的一部分。  
他坐下来，刚取出的手枪隔着裤子顶着他的臀部，旧沙发的弹簧发出一声呻吟。他确信自己应该坐在这里，等待夏洛克的征召，像以前的无数个日夜一样——  
等等？  
他的沙发放在原来的位置上，挡住了厨房的入口。有人把它从积灰的角落拖了回来。  
“赫德森太太，为什么——”他看到了走上前的赫德森太太茫然的表情，“为什么夏洛克认为我会搬回来？——长期搬回来，我是说。沙发是他移动的，对吗？”  
“一定是的，但我没看到他回来，而且现在他也音讯全无……”  
约翰陷在沙发里。这是他熟到闭着眼睛也能坐进去的位置，然而此刻他感到了微弱的格格不入。他深吸一口气，想分辨这种古怪感觉的来源，却闻到了一丝香气。他全身的汗毛都竖立起来，因为这正是夏洛克遇袭现场飘散的香水味道。  
他扭过头，在旁边的小桌上看到了玛丽的香水——月光。

 

约翰在月光下走着，浑浑噩噩的头脑并没有因为澄澈的光芒而变得清明。他已经有了答案，却不知道该去问哪些问题。  
夏洛克给他打过一个电话，但除了指示他到伦斯特花园来之外，并没有多说一个字。他不知道是否应该遵从这样的指示——信任夏洛克从来不是难事，但他的本能在抗拒这样做的后果。  
仿佛是在证明除了夏洛克他已无法再相信任何人。  
夏洛克在门口等他，可能是前胸伤口的缘故，看起来没有平时那么挺拔。他躲开了约翰的眼睛，递给后者一件大衣。  
“这是什么？”  
“穿上。”夏洛克又拿出一顶假发，“戴上。你想知道真相，没问题，你会知道真相的。”  
“我已经知道了。”约翰哑声说。  
“那永远都不够，不是吗？”夏洛克的语气中有一种苦涩的嘲讽，“你想知道的只有真相，但真相从来不是全部，后面还有那么多故事。你继续追寻这些故事，直到——”  
他停下来，声音变得紧张。他迅速打开了身后的门，露出一条极其狭窄昏暗的过道。这里本应该是寻常住家，但门背后只有赤裸的墙和废弃的工地景象。  
“地铁遗迹，外墙只是伪装。”夏洛克快速地解释，“她来了。你坐到那里去。”  
约翰睁大眼睛，努力从黑暗中辨别出过道尽头的一张椅子。  
“你要我装成你坐在那里？”  
“椅子上有一件防弹衣，你自己选择穿或者不穿。”夏洛克说完，打开了一盏仅能勉强照亮门口十英尺的顶灯，然后突然消失在门旁阴暗的角落里。他一定知道这座怪异房子的每一个藏身之处。  
约翰走向那张椅子，拉毛水泥地面摩擦着他的鞋底，悬垂的电线和无处不在的蛛网也阻碍着他的前进。当他最终来到那张简陋的椅子前面时，他觉得自己的呼吸太急太深，以至于在狭窄的过道里都引起了回声。  
他没费心去看椅子上的防弹衣，直接坐在了上面。  
前门开了。在遥远的昏黄灯光中，他的妻子看起来非常陌生。夏洛克的声音突然自他身后响起，几乎吓得他站了起来，然后他才想到，夏洛克一定安装了麦克风，以便做出声音是由约翰这里发出的假象。  
玛丽一步一步向他走过来。夏洛克在讲述玛丽是如何盗用了别人的身份，抹去身为特工的过往痕迹，又是怎样暴露了自己，但约翰相信玛丽和他都没有在听。他注视着那个面目模糊的玛丽，心里明白她无法在这样弱的光线中认出他。她会直接开枪吗？他的胃搅动了一下。隔着裤子，他仍然能感觉到他的枪，钢铁枪管与身体温度相同，但坚硬得多。也许他应该把枪拔出来。  
“你的枪法绝对是一流的。不想证明一下吗？”  
一时间，约翰有点不确定夏洛克究竟在和谁说话。  
玛丽扔出一个硬币，一枪击中了它。那是一把无声手枪，但在如此狭小的空间里，依然震耳欲聋。  
约翰浑身发冷，仿佛又赤身裸体地回到了浴室里，坏掉的热水器正将冰冷的水对着他兜头而下。他想再骂一句，却发不出声音；他想颤抖，但每一寸皮肤像被烫到一样火烧火燎地疼。  
现在不可能再有任何疑问，是玛丽将那颗几乎致命的子弹送进了夏洛克的胸膛。  
他的玛丽，温柔、俏皮、善解人意的玛丽。  
聪明绝顶的玛丽。  
但是，当然，她不是玛丽，她是一个盗用玛丽名字的陌生女人。这个陌生女人几乎杀害了他这辈子最好的朋友。  
灯光突然大亮，夏洛克修长的身影出现在门边。他走上前，费劲地弯腰捡起被打穿的硬币。  
“在这样的光线里，这样的速度下。”他轻轻摇头，“了不起。”  
夹在两个男人中间的女人恐慌地回头。约翰看到她的眼睛，像被猎人枪口抵住下颌的鹿。突然间，求生的火焰熄灭了，只剩下一张心如死灰的脸。  
哦，玛丽……  
“现在，我们三个，贝克街。”夏洛克冷静地建议。


	5. Chapter 5

## 三

“我完全可以自己叫辆出租车的。”下车的时候约翰说道。夏洛克接过他手里的包，丢在身后的推车上。  
“你的火车晚点了。”夏洛克看着约翰从后坐拉出一个中等大小的行李箱，“不想冒险改签机票。”  
约翰已经拉出行李箱上的拉杆，看了一眼夏洛克身后那个横着一个大箱子的推车，叹口气把自己的箱子堆了上去。  
“你确定不会超重？”  
夏洛克瞄了一眼。“只是衣服。如果我们要横穿美国，又不能保证在每个酒店都停留到他们洗完衣服为止的话……”  
“啊，是吗？显然并没有人告诉我这件事。”  
夏洛克拍了拍约翰的小包。“需要的时候你去买就好，对于这种案子，我们通常不必加快行程。我不太清楚美国朋友们以何种年限划分旧案，不过我猜这个是‘白垩纪’。”  
“侏罗纪，”约翰一本正经地说，“也许我们会复活一两只恐龙。”  
夏洛克露出笑容。“你说得很对。旧罪的阴影相当长，我们或许会惊动一个凶手——即使过了五十年，他仍然会是一个凶手。想象一下这些年来他的生活……每个白天试图忘记的事情在每个夜晚都会回来。最后他所担心的事情终于变成了现实——”他耸了耸肩，“小心恐龙，约翰。”  
约翰没说什么，目送着接他来机场的黑色轿车消失在车流中。然后他看了看表。  
“办完登机手续还来得及再喝杯咖啡。”夏洛克这样建议。

 

约翰有好多年没有坐过飞机了。商业航线的舒适度从来没有改善过，越来越狭小的座位和越来越恶心的餐点，越来越多节省成本的红眼航班……在经历了一次甚至不如军用飞机舒适的长途旅行后，约翰曾决定：一、他再也不去非洲了。二、任何超过三小时的旅程他都宁愿坐火车——或者哪怕是船。  
但是夏洛克订了头等舱。他们和经济舱的旅客甚至不在同一层。座椅用某种触感类似皮革的环保材料制成，宽大柔软，能提供很私密的空间。约翰坐下，感到座椅在身下自动做出了调整。他轻轻拍了拍扶手。  
“我不知道是否应该让自己重新习惯这个。”他说。  
“习惯什么？”  
“刷你的卡。”  
“我刷卡了吗？”夏洛克挑起一边的眉毛，约翰笑着摇摇头。  
“别误会，夏洛克，我很高兴再次和你一起出发……我想，公平地讲……我欠你一些东西。我说不好那是什么，但我们很久之前就应该谈谈了。”  
“我们有十五年的往事可以谈，但只能谈八分钟。”夏洛克以他特有的令人恼火的务实口吻说，“一旦飞机安全进入平流层，我更愿意和你探讨眼下这个案子的细节。”  
约翰注视着他的朋友。  
“你知道吗，我刚才在想，这些年里你变了多少，结论是一点都没有。”  
“真是荣幸。”  
“不管是多么感人的内容，你说出来都有欠揍的效果。”  
夏洛克咳嗽了一声，扭头看向舷窗。极为明亮的日光正从那里穿透进来，他的脸色变成一片毫无阴影的白，透明的浅色虹膜中央，瞳孔缩成漆黑的针尖。所有岁月的痕迹都被强烈的光芒抹去了，他看起来就像约翰说的一样，和十五年前毫无区别。  
“我想和你谈谈玛丽。”他说。  
“不，我的意思并不是想和你谈这个。玛丽的事情已经……已经过去了。”  
“我想谈的是我在玛丽身上犯的错误。”夏洛克突然转过身看着约翰，“并不是托辞，不过我当时的身体状态影响了我的判断。我通常是不会出错的。”  
“你是说，你低估了她疯狂的程度吗？”  
“我高估了你的宽容程度。”夏洛克抬起一只手阻止约翰的反驳，现在他完全转过来了，向着约翰的方向恳切地探出身子，“我得向你道歉，关于我在贝克街的胡言乱语——说你总是会被疯子吸引什么的。我当时觉得有必要把你搞糊涂，分散你的注意力。”  
“我不觉得我的注意力有被分散的必要。”  
“伦斯特花园空屋的会面不光是用来揭穿玛丽，也是用来观察你的。”  
约翰疑惑地皱起眉。“我不明白。”  
“你的反应，是我更关心的东西。你走向那张椅子，完全忽视了防弹衣。你并不介意被她射伤，甚至送命，是吗？”  
约翰突然觉得背上的压力变轻了，飞机上仰的角度已经变小，很快将进入平飞状态。  
“所以呢？”他没有赞同也没有反驳，只是继续追问。  
“我以为应该做一些事情把你从死——从这个念头上拉开。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后你的表现让我推测你最终会原谅她。我错了，你没有。你给了她一个类似于苦行赎罪的选项——当然我并不是说你是故意的。”  
“你知道你的问题在哪儿吗，夏洛克？”约翰长出了一口气，在座椅中陷得更深了一些。  
夏洛克沉默地看着他，但眼神微微闪动，显示出他的好奇。  
“你观察，你设局，你实验，你推断；你相信逻辑推理不会出错，于是你就相信自己不会出错。在你那个该死的聪明脑子忙于分析和演算的时候，你就忽略了最简单的途径。你完全可以问我的，笨蛋。”  
夏洛克的嘴不由自主地张开，好像有人刚刚击中了他的后脑勺。  
“我并不是说你的推断是错的——至少……不完全是错的……嗯……基本上是对的。但是你可以问我，而我会回答的。”  
一丝笑意闪过夏洛克的眼睛，瞬间又消失无踪。他慎重地靠回椅子里，好像打算问一个问题。  
约翰无声地点点头，以眼神重复了一次“我会回答的”。  
“女士们先生们，这里是机长罗杰•奈斯比，很高兴为大家服务。我们的飞机已离开伦敦希思罗机场，进入——”  
“噢，”夏洛克看了看表，“八分钟。”  
“夏洛克！”  
“如果你坚持的话，我们可以在飞机降落的时候再继续这个话题。”说着夏洛克松开安全带，站起身，从头顶的行李舱中取出了一个文件夹。他把文件夹在约翰眼前晃了一下，看着约翰作出无奈的妥协姿势。  
“你愿意把它看一遍，还是——”  
“你来讲吧，”约翰打断了他，“我知道你宁愿讲一遍。”  
“有助于理清我的思路。”夏洛克承认。  
他动手调整了自己的座位，示意约翰也这么做。很快，他们就面对面坐在各自的椅子里，阳光从夏洛克背后直射过来，照亮了约翰的脸，夏洛克则舒适地蜷在阴影中。  
“这样我觉得自己像委托人。”约翰抱怨。  
“委托人在那里。”夏洛克仰起头，视线仿佛短暂地穿过飞机的顶棚。然后他展开文件夹，手指摩挲着光滑的纸面，沉思了一会儿。  
约翰没有打破此刻的沉默。从文件夹的厚度来看，他们此刻所知并不多。  
“玛莎•赫德森原名玛莎•麦金蒂，一九五四年出生于爱丁堡。我们对她的童年所知不多。中学时代她的父母在车祸中丧生，她只好到伦敦投靠姨妈。她在伦敦读了三年高中，据学校记录是个活跃的学生，校报记者，啦啦队长，那一类的女孩。”  
约翰一边听一边摇头。这不是他们认识的赫德森太太。“你会不会经常有这种感觉，夏洛克？”他打断了对方的叙述，“你知道得越多，就越不了解原本熟悉的人。”  
夏洛克诧异地看了他一眼。“你这样认为？显然我们对赫德森太太的了解更全面了，不是吗？”他顿了顿，又说，“许多深层次的心理因素只有完整地再现研究对象的人生才能看得出。”  
“不，我只是——”  
“很难把赫德森太太当成一个研究对象？”夏洛克点点头，“欢迎来到我的世界。如果你想体会我的日常生活，这可是难得的机会。”  
约翰很难判断夏洛克究竟是认真的，还是仅仅在自嘲而已。然而他必须听下去，必须把赫德森太太当成一个需要全面了解和分析的人——这是他们唯一的出路，也是她的愿望。  
“高中结束后的间隔年，她去了美国。这里有几个疑点，这一目的地的选择似乎相当随机。不过这似乎并不重要，没有迹象表明它和我们要查的案子有直接关系。  
“让我们来想象一下那时的玛莎•麦金蒂。年轻，活力四射，同时非常缺乏安全感。另外，以大众标准来说，相当漂亮。”夏洛克从文件夹里取出一张照片递给约翰。那和他们以前在赫德森太太房间里见过的都不同，更年轻也更单纯。  
“她的旅行似乎横跨了美国，不过在各地的停留时间都不长。最长的一次是在丹佛，她的旅费用完了，在一家酒吧打工攒钱以便继续旅行。就是在那时候她认识了从纽约来暂避风头的弗兰克•赫德森。那是在二十世纪七十年代，我想这个背景有一定的意义。”  
“恐怕我的历史不是很好。你是说在社会治安方面吗？弗兰克•赫德森是黑帮分子，我记得她告诉过我。”  
“七十年代没有太多轰动的案件。我查了一下背景，嬉皮士正在消亡，那些吸毒滥交狂欢纵欲留下的遗产，遇上了保守的政府和衰退的经济，促成了黑帮势力的再次复兴。只不过这一次比较文明。”  
“弗兰克•赫德森究竟是个什么人？”  
“普通的混混。他在帮派里的级别甚至算不上特别高，在搬去佛罗里达之前，最多负责过布鲁克林的毒品交易。”  
“这还不高吗？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩，显然表示他的判断标准有所不同。“我们现在还无法确定这些和妮娜•诺伍德有什么关系。”  
“谁？”  
“她的伴娘。她从来没有向你提过名字，对吗？”  
约翰摇了摇头。“这位诺伍德小姐是美国人吗？”  
“不是。是在去美国的船上认识的英国人。那年头坐飞机还算是奢侈的，对刚毕业的学生来说。她们在船上一见如故，很快就成了知心朋友。诺伍德小姐是去投奔美国的叔叔，想在新大陆找个工作。认识玛莎以后，她就放弃了原本的计划，两个人一起边打工边横穿美国。”  
“那也是我们的计划吗？横穿美国？”约翰问，“你订的机票是到旧金山的。”  
“我并不确定。但我确实想走一遍她们当年的路线。我们随时有可能找到线索并提前结束旅程的。”他很快地补充道。  
“你不觉得直接去纽约，也就是诺伍德小姐失踪的地方，会有更多的线索吗？我认为……我猜想，先到第一现场是默认的规则。”  
夏洛克倾身向前，双手指尖相触，浅色眼睛从搭成的塔尖上方直视着约翰。“你说得对。在某种情况下，那是默认的规则。”  
“某种——”  
“嗯。我想让你注意到的是，这里有不止一个谜团。妮娜•诺伍德被杀——或者说据信被杀是其中之一。通常在发生凶杀案之后，警方会勘察现场，根据特定的时间、地点、现场的状态，来确定凶手应该满足哪些条件，然后根据这些条件来寻找或过滤可能的人选。  
“但是我们手上这个案子是不同的。从本质上讲，这是一起失踪案，我们并不确定是否发生了一级谋杀。即使有谋杀，我们也并不知道具体的时间和地点。因此我们唯一能做的，不是找出‘凶手是什么样的人’，而且另一个更大的谜团：被害人是什么样的人？  
“我一定要了解妮娜•诺伍德。我必须知道她是什么人，她对玛莎•  
赫德森的感情是怎样的。因此我们的起点也应该是她们的起点。”  
约翰点点头。“我猜我们首先要去拜访那位叔叔——噢，当然，他应该已经去世了。”  
“谁知道呢，也许他活着，精神矍烁，在养老院里愉快地花着自己前半辈子缴的税款，不赚回十倍利息誓不罢休。”  
“但愿如此。”约翰咧嘴笑了，“说起来，你这辈子交过税吗？”  
“麦克罗夫特负责我那一份。”夏洛克随口说道，“而且谁也别想送我去养老院。”  
“听起来好像你真的考虑过这个问题似的。”  
“我通常考虑更重要的问题。”夏洛克不悦地拍了拍腿上的文件夹。  
约翰吞回了已到嘴边的那句话。他靠回椅子里，思索了一会儿。  
“还有什么是我应该知道的吗？”  
“不多。只通过电话和网络，我确定不了她们当年的路线。实地调查能有多大帮助，恐怕也不乐观，不过总要试试。弗兰克•赫德森所在的黑帮，我手上有一点点资料。当年虽然是我把他送进了监狱，但那只是追查英国的一个贩毒集团时产生的小插曲，我并没有花费太多精力在美国。我找到了当时留下的资料，你可以自己看。”  
约翰接过薄薄的几页纸，皱起了眉头。  
“我看不出我们怎么可能从这上面找到凶手。”  
“到目前为止，我也看不出。不过我们还是会找到的。”  
“因为夏洛克•福尔摩斯从不失败？”  
有片刻沉默。就在约翰意识到自己问了个错误的问题时，夏洛克说：“是的。”  
约翰忧虑地看了他一眼。  
“现在，我打算休息一会儿。如果我们无法前进，让引擎空转也没什么意义。我还有一些从赫德森太太的遗物里整理出的相簿和明信片，如果你有兴趣的话可以看一下。”  
约翰非常怀疑，除了偷窥的歉疚感，他究竟还能从中看出什么。他们和想象中的目标——也许是某种恐龙——隔着几万个千年期。  
“夏洛克……”  
“嗯？”  
“我一直在想……我有点担心……在这么多年之后，我是说，距离我们上次一起冒险已经过了这么久，我不知道，也许，我已经不完全适应你的节奏了。如果你觉得——”  
“我不觉得。”夏洛克干脆地回答，把椅子转回正常的位置并放倒，“如果你在第一次见到我的时候没有担心过这个问题，现在也没有必要担心。”  
说完这些话，他就打开了航班赠送的毛毯。令人惊讶的是，他一直睡到了飞机降落。  
后来约翰才想起来，他明明答应在飞机降落时问自己那个重要问题的。


	6. Chapter 6

## 5

“我一点儿也不喜欢这个地方，”约翰从车里探出头看了一眼，“如果你问我意见的话。”  
“我没问你意见，”玛丽说，“不过我也不喜欢这个地方。显然，这不可能是什么讨人喜欢的——”  
从后座传来一声响亮的抽泣。约翰叹了口气迈出车门，留下玛丽安慰哭哭啼啼的惠特尼夫人。  
惠特尼夫人的儿子吸毒，平均每个月会有三次惹得母亲跑到隔壁华生家哭诉。玛丽很擅长安慰人，但约翰觉得她的耐心也渐渐到头了。当约翰叫错那小伙子的名字时，她只是挑起眉夸张地捏了丈夫一把。今天他们都是在五点被叫醒的，惠特尼夫人的儿子又失踪了一回——和之前的两百多回一样，只要去那几个毒窟里挖一圈，自然就能把他揪回家。  
只不过指望一个溺爱孩子的单身母亲，或者一个新婚不久怀有身孕的护士去干这件事，显然不太现实。  
约翰拍了拍口袋里的枪，谨慎地观察了这幢房子的前门。一个模糊的想法闪过他的大脑：这情形似曾相识。他凝神思索了一阵，无法确认这种感觉的由来。或许是早上某个被打断的梦？  
游戏开始了。他深吸一口气推开门。眼前的走廊尽管被漏进来的阳光照亮，但仍然很适合做鬼屋的布景。他的目光扫过阴暗的角落，只看到了垃圾：废弃的破损饮料瓶落满灰尘——没有破损的那些早已被拿去换钱了；报纸随地扔着，浸透快餐的油脂和酱汁之后又沾满了鞋底的泥巴；有一些捏成团的烟盒，锡纸被抽走了；没有注射器和针头。  
一个人摇摇晃晃地从远处的阴影中站起来。“嘿，你干什么？”  
“艾萨克•惠特尼。你知道他在哪儿吗？”约翰朝他走过去，手不由自主地握成拳。  
“谁？”那个身影并没有因为约翰走近而变得更有血有肉，仍然单薄得像张纸。  
“艾萨克•惠特尼。”约翰一个字一个字地小心念着，目光在对方脸上寻找理智的痕迹。也许这个人被兴奋剂弄麻木了，已经听不懂最简单的英语。  
“别过来！”那人拿出了一把刀，并不比幼儿园的孩子更有威慑力。  
“放下它。”约翰安静地说。  
作为回应，那颤抖不已的手指仅仅是抬起了一点，让刀尖指向约翰的鼻尖。  
约翰不耐烦地顺手打掉了那把刀。他意识到这个孩子——应该是个孩子，从他的脸判断——个子其实挺高，那双因为毒品而泛着泪光的红眼睛里仍然有残存的理性。他是如此不堪一击，以至于约翰扭伤他的胳膊时甚至有些不安。  
“艾萨克•惠特尼在哪里？”  
“你扭断了我的胳膊！”那孩子用嘶哑的声音抱怨。除此之外，他并没有显出痛苦或恐惧。  
“我没有。我是个医生，知道分寸。只是淤伤。”  
“感觉不是那样。”那孩子仍坚持自己的论点，好像他讨论的是一包受潮的薯条，“摸上去软绵绵的。”  
约翰感到一阵没来由的愤怒。他想让这个孩子感受到痛苦，真正的痛苦，在他的感知能力被毒品破坏殆尽之前。他加大了手上的力道，直到对方发出一声呻吟。  
“楼上……”微弱的声音夹杂在呻吟中吐出来。  
约翰哼了一声，转身走上楼梯。那孩子就像什么都没发生过一样，拖着那条现在可能真的扭伤了的胳膊，也跟在后面。  
楼上的空间里一片寂静。有几床肮脏的垫子贴着墙根放着，弹簧塌陷，填充物露出来变成恶心的灰黄色。地面上尘土很厚，破窗里渗入的湿气有效地防止了它们在空气中飞扬——尽管未能盖住大麻的独特气味。  
有几张垫子上有人。约翰不能确定他们是睡着了，嗨过了头，还是已经死了。这中间到底有什么区别呢？他摇着头，挨个儿打量那些身体——或是尸体——寻找楼下车里那个悲伤女人的独生子。很快他认出了那个长着小卷发的脑袋，和他母亲一样带有黑人血统。  
“嘿，艾萨克！嘿！”他用力拉扯那孩子的领子，把他从垫子上半拎起来。  
一声模糊的咕哝。艾萨克试图用胳膊肘撑起身体，但是失败了。  
“回家了，艾萨克。”约翰厌烦地说，用脚尖推了推他，“你妈妈在楼下等你。”

 

夏洛克一直在观察约翰，从他走进二楼这个房间开始。  
不，比那要早，从他听到约翰的声音从一楼传来开始。  
他可能是这幢房子里唯一清醒的人。这一事实，加上藏在宽松运动裤里的一把匕首，确保了他的安全。维金斯是个好孩子，但他染上毒瘾太久，基本上没希望恢复正常了。这固然使得他对于夏洛克来说更加有用，但夏洛克不是个无情的人，看到被浪费的天赋，他也会痛心。他盘算着送维金斯去戒毒所试试，不过要等到他完成眼下这个任务。他竖起耳朵捕捉维金斯和约翰在楼下的对话，在听到约翰的脚步声时，迅速倒回垫子上，用衣服掩住脸。  
约翰认出了艾萨克，没费什么工夫。至少比当初夏洛克接近这孩子，套出他常去的毒窟所花费的时间少多了。当约翰用鞋尖叫醒艾萨克时，夏洛克翻了个身坐起来。  
“嗨，”沙哑的嗓音是因为这个该死的地方找不到一瓶能喝的水，“你也来这里了？这可不太好啊，玛丽会怎么想？”  
约翰猛地转身，震惊地看着他。他知道自己此刻在约翰眼中的样子——他可花了不少时间来融入这个身份，并且颇为自得。这身衣服并不是从哪个露宿街头的人身上扒来的，他货真价实地穿着它睡了几天公园长椅呢。而很快它就要跟着他一起上报纸头条了。  
但他在约翰的眼睛里看到了实实在在的怒火。当拳头挥过来时，为了符合自己嗑药未醒的角色状态，他甚至都不能利落地躲开。好吧，反正也不是第一次了……  
“我在调查案子——”他微弱地争辩。他看到约翰的拳头在半空中停了一下，然后干脆利落地陷进他的肚子。他感觉自己的胃翻转了一圈。  
维金斯适时走上前来。“嘿，哥们儿，他说的是真的。”  
夏洛克勉强直起身，让自己看上去更值得信任一点。他对着约翰露出一个颇有些傻气的笑容，后者扔给他一个狠狠的白眼。

 

当天下午他们在贝克街讨论案情时，夏洛克漫不经心地接受了约翰半心半意的道歉。约翰显然被另一桩事实严重惊吓到了——简妮，玛丽的伴娘，昨天晚上是在贝克街过的夜，而且夏洛克承认自己和她正在“交往”。尽管他也不能理解为什么夏洛克把“女朋友”放在家里过夜的同时，自己跑去了毒窟睡觉，但这些都不重要。夏洛克和女人——这就像目睹一颗行星脱轨，势必引发一连串天文学上的灾难。  
“你还要告诉我说这是为了案子吗？”  
“我不是一直都告诉你——噢，你是说简妮？”  
约翰绝望地试图维持他所知道的宇宙运行法则。“你不是和工作结婚了吗？”  
夏洛克露出一个只能被解读为害羞的微笑。  
“上帝啊……”约翰猛烈地摇着头，“你知道，我觉得这是我这辈子最尴尬的时刻。”  
“也包括穿着忍者服装在小巷里打斗那次吗？”  
约翰继续摇头。“你知道，在某种程度上，那才是正常的你。我所能理解的极限是艾琳，她多少可以算是……和你处在同一个星球。”  
“不要低估女人。就拿我这次的客户斯莫伍德夫人来说，她曾经是个体操运动员，现在是内阁大臣。”  
“你就是为了她，演出了这一场闹剧？”  
夏洛克的目光闪烁了一下，好像咽回了某句已到嘴边的话。“很高兴你终于回到了正题。引发媒体关注是很重要的，但被警方拘留的记录更重要。”他继续解释，“我们要对付的这个人——马格努森——本身就是媒体的领袖，他很清楚什么能够伪造，而什么不能。”  
约翰没有说话，夏洛克也没有说出真正的理由。在约翰的心中种下怀疑，这才是最重要的。他人想要了解夏洛克的真实情况，约翰是最可靠的途径，而约翰又是一个不会演戏的人。  
在假死的那两年里，夏洛克学到了这个。是约翰的悲痛让他的“死亡”显得如此真实。事到如今他还能骗到约翰，已经很不可思议了。但是在目前这种情况下，他究竟能怎么做？这似乎是个注定无解的困局，他已经失去了约翰，如果他执意挽留——以他唯一擅长的方式——总有一天他也会失去约翰的信任。  
麦克罗夫特对此有非常言简意赅的评论：即使是金鱼，也不要当宠物。  
夏洛克并没有感激哥哥对于金鱼的独立人格——鱼格？——给予的尊重，也没有反驳说约翰并不是一条金鱼。毕竟他是非常了解麦克罗夫特的，这样一句别扭的安慰已经让“大英政府”耗费了不少珍贵的同情心。  
“我猜马格努森很快就会回应我的邀请。”  
“在你刚刚被苏格兰场抓去化验药物反应之后？他不会觉得有点……凑巧吗？”  
“我想不会，我的邀请是在那之前发的。因为他迟迟不回应，我只好想了点办法。”  
约翰没有对他想的“办法”发表更多评论。他问：“即使他相信你吸毒，又有什么影响？”  
“唔，这是个心理层面的问题。我针对马格努森的性格做了一点研究，他不是那种光明正大的人；他不崇尚公平、运动精神、荣誉感，或者其他任何你熟知的旧时代英国精神。当然了，技术上讲他确实是个外国人，但我指的不是这个。他是一个原始的人类，潜伏在我们每个人基因最底层的卑劣生存法则的具象化。简单地说，他挖掘弱点，然后无止境地利用。你可能会认为这是控制欲，或者类似的精神优越感，但相信我，真没有那么高级。他就是一只蚊子，找最薄弱的皮肤吸血而已。不幸的是，他有鲨鱼一样大的胃口。”  
“他敲诈过谁了？”  
“很多人。今年他就去过好几次唐宁街。麦克罗夫特在这件事上的态度很微妙——他不认为我应该动马格努森。”  
“政客和媒体大亨——这确实是个微妙的问题。”  
“不，麦克罗夫特可以控制媒体。另外，我认为马格努森影响政府决策的可能性也很低。他没有什么宏大的企图，仅用金钱就可以满足他——当然，你得忍受他的羞辱，不过我不觉得这对政客来说会是个大问题。”  
“那问题究竟在哪儿呢？”  
“问题就在于这里没有什么大问题。他造成的实质危害如此之小，但解决他却如此之难——听之任之，甚至与他小范围地合作，就成了更优的选择。”  
“这听起来……实在很难令人满意。”  
“我知道。但是问问你自己，人类为什么到现在还没能彻底消灭蟑螂呢？”  
约翰不禁莞尔。“那么你又出于什么理由一定要投入消灭蟑螂的大业呢？”  
“无聊吧，我想。”夏洛克用拇指和食指撑住下巴，“另外，对我的委托人来说，这不是一个小问题。我和麦克罗夫特的不同之处在于，我总是考虑个人。”  
突然一阵沉重的脚步声传来。夏洛克和约翰诧异地望向楼梯口，一个彪形大汉出现在那里。这位不讲礼貌的访客迅速地打量着房间里的一切，然后走上前，粗鲁地命令约翰抬起双臂。约翰愤怒而疑惑地看向夏洛克——另一个黑衣人已经进来，在对他做同样的事情。夏洛克朝约翰使了个眼色，让他放松。  
两个黑衣人检查完，确认没有窃听和录音设备后点点头，其中一人小声说了什么。约翰注意到他戴着一枚不显眼的耳机麦克风。  
夏洛克走到窗前向下看，更多像保镖一样的黑衣人出现在他们的门前。一个非常高的人弯腰从一辆黑色奥迪商务车里钻出来，挑剔地整理着衣角。黑衣人为他让出门的位置，他的身影随即消失，进入门厅。  
夏洛克微微一笑。他走近约翰，在他耳边说了几个字。  
查尔斯•奥古斯都•马格努森是个典型的维京人。他的头顶几乎擦到门框，发际线严重后退；无框眼镜后面是一对闪耀着赤裸裸掠夺光芒的蓝眼睛。他的装扮文雅，但是站立的姿势与上流社会的规范相去甚远。约翰觉得他不像他们刚才提到的任何一种动物，不论是蚊子、蟑螂还是鲨鱼。  
夏洛克以公事公办的态度严肃地说：“马格努森先生，如您所知，我接受斯莫伍德夫人的委托，希望与您商讨——”  
马格努森坐在他们的长沙发上，长腿随意地一蹬，踢开了挡路的茶几。他盯着夏洛克，视线却有一种失焦感。  
“——希望与您商讨您所扣留的一些文件。这些文件对斯莫伍德夫人意义重大。您是否——”  
马格努森的眼睛微微眯了起来，就像读书时遇到了不解的句子那样，注意力瞬间变得更集中，同时也有一丝迷惑。  
“红胡子？”他说。  
夏洛克愣住了。看得出他的思路被这个突然出现的词引开了一秒。  
“——是否接受我作为调解人，就斯莫伍德夫人一事与您协商可能的解决方案？斯莫伍德夫人已准备支付——”  
马格努森站了起来，走向他们。约翰不由自主地握紧了拳。但是他所戒备的对象从他们中间穿过，背对着他们，面向壁炉。  
“英国人，总是过于礼貌。”在马格努森开口的同时，他们听到了衣物的窸窣声。  
“你们是如此驯服，不管心里怎么想，都要维持表面的风度。”马格努森顿了顿，又补充说，“我真喜欢你们。”  
他们听到了水声，来自壁炉。约翰几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵——或者说联想能力。他总不会是在——  
又一次传来衣物的窸窣声。空气中弥漫着不会被错认的气味。  
上帝啊！约翰觉得自己已经算见识广博了，特别是认识夏洛克以后。但是此刻发生的事情实在超过了他一再被迫扩充的常识阈值。他微微扭头，看到夏洛克在笑。  
“斯莫伍德夫人必须答应我的条件。”马格努森完成了他对壁炉的亵渎之举，看起来和刚才一样面无表情，只是话语更轻柔，口音也变得更明显了，“你可以向她传达这一点。还有就是，”他停下走向门口的脚步，“在阅读她丈夫和那个未成年小姑娘之间的信件时，我获得了很大的乐趣。”  
他掀开西服，让他们看到内袋里的白色信封，然后在保镖的簇拥下微笑着离开了。  
“你能相信吗？你能相信吗？”约翰注视着壁炉，好像那是个外星物品，“我差点儿就当面给他一枪，让他知道一下英国人的礼貌！”  
“不，你不会的。”夏洛克笃定地说，“刚才我凑近你说话的时候，把你的枪拿走了。”  
他把枪递还给约翰，后者仍是满脸的不可思议。  
“所以你知道他会干出这种事情？”  
“我知道他会干出某种事情。可能性很多，全凭他即兴发挥。可以肯定的是，每一种都会让人恶心欲吐。那是他的特长。”夏洛克看起来几乎可以说是兴高采烈。  
“他绝对不止是蟑螂。”约翰气愤难平，“他简直就是——啊，一只一人高的蟑螂。”  
夏洛克笑出了声。  
“你为什么这么开心？”约翰疑惑地问，“我可不知道要怎么跟赫德森太太解释壁炉的事。”  
“那个信封，约翰。”夏洛克在屋里大步转着圈儿，“不必管他表面上说了什么，他给我们看了文件，也就是说他准备和我们做交易了。记得我说过什么吗？他自认为抓到了我的弱点，所以才会这么做。”  
“你难道真的要和他做交易？斯莫伍德夫人——”  
“当然不。有些情况你还不太了解。”夏洛克骤然停步，打开了笔记本电脑，给约翰看一幢房子的立体模型，“这是阿普多，马格努森的城堡，也是他收藏所有敲诈资料的地方。你用一个士兵的眼光来评估一下，怎样才能攻破它？”  
约翰皱起眉。“他建造了一座城堡？”  
“名义上，那是他的避暑庄园。这座房子的保安系统达到了军情六处的级别，据称是业内人士帮他设计的。它有一个地下室，用来收藏资料——全部是实体的，就像你刚才见到的那样，白纸黑字，因为电脑易被攻破。”  
“我似乎开始明白了。”  
“还不算慢。是的，我没法在不引起大骚乱的情况下进入阿普多，所以我只能引诱他将文件带出来。”  
“现在他已经带出来了。”  
“没错，而他伦敦的办公室并不是牢不可破的。今晚马格努森有个晚餐约会，我们得抓紧时间。你今晚有空吗？”  
“我会安排时间的。”  
夏洛克愉快地看着他。“我相信你会的。偶尔也会想念老朋友和他的愚蠢冒险，不是吗？”  
“事关一位值得尊敬的女人和她的声誉。”约翰一本正经地说，然后笑着告辞了。走到门口，他像是突然想起了什么。  
“夏洛克，红胡子是谁？”  
“什么？哦，没事，只不过是一个警告。”  
“警告？对你的？我不明白——”  
“就他的专业来讲，我们的朋友马格努森先生相当合格。”夏洛克阴郁地说，结束了这个话题。

 

夜色降临，约翰打了一辆车，赶到夏洛克告诉他的地址。眼前的大楼灯火通明，巧妙切割的曲面玻璃墙和镀铬装饰，像金融区的所有建筑一样冰冷而缺乏个性。约翰觉得自己的打扮——黑色夹克、牛仔裤、休闲鞋——并不适合出入于这样的建筑，不过这类建筑的好处是，表面上它们不会阻拦任何人进入。  
约翰想象自己是个有怪癖的百万富翁，目不斜视地走了进去，在大厅里遇到了夏洛克。  
“这里有十六道保安措施，”夏洛克小声说，“马格努森的办公室和公寓是上下相连的两层，位于顶楼，有直达电梯。”  
“我忘了问你，你怎么知道他今晚有约的？”  
夏洛克没理会这个问题。“直达电梯需要刷卡，而且必须是马格努森自己的卡。贸然去闯，或者试着刷别人的卡，我们就会被抓起来，关进小黑屋——”  
“塞在壁炉里，浇一身尿，我明白。所以我们要怎么上去？”  
夏洛克笑了。“我看出他的心理战术在你身上造成的效果了。很简单，如果你是设计这套系统的人，你必然会考虑，既然只有马格努森先生的卡能够打开电梯，那如果他的卡出了故障怎么办？最简单的办法就是通过摄像头确认一下是不是马格努森。”  
“但我也不觉得你长得像马格努森。”约翰坦率地指出这一点。  
“谢谢你敏锐的观察。”夏洛克走向电梯，掏出一张——大概是他刚才提到的，损坏了的普通卡。约翰有点担心地环顾四周，然后跟了上去。  
刷卡机的红灯亮了，滴滴响了两声，但并没有触发警报。夏洛克把脸凑到摄像头跟前。片刻后，一个声音从旁边的扬声器里传来，约翰勉强能听清楚。  
“是你吗，马格努森先生——噢！”  
夏洛克露出夸张的笑容。  
“夏洛克！你在这儿干什么？”  
“亲爱的，你今天过得如何？”  
约翰吃惊地倒吸了一口气。简妮？还好他及时控制住了发问的冲动。  
“我跟你说过不能来这里！这儿的保安措施很变态，你会害我丢了工作的！”简妮压低了声音，尽管只有夏洛克一个人能听清她说的话。  
“我有事找你，宝贝，让我上去。”  
“不行——”  
“不会有人发现的。”  
“不行。你为什么——”  
她停住了，发出几乎是抽噎的声音。约翰也震惊地看着夏洛克将一个丝绒首饰盒递到摄像头前，硕大的钻石闪着诱惑的光芒。  
“这太过分了，上帝啊，这太过分了。”约翰喃喃地说。  
电梯门开了。夏洛克仍然挡在摄像头前面，用手势示意约翰先进去。约翰机械地照办了。当电梯门缓缓合上时，他说：“求婚！夏洛克，即使以你的标准，这也太过分了。”  
夏洛克平静地注视着他，没有回答。  
“你想过当简妮发现自己被欺骗了之后，她会做些什么吗？”  
“我不知道这样说能不能让你感觉好一些：简妮对待我并不那么认真。当然，这并不表示钻戒会失效——钻戒永远都不会失效。”  
“不，我不能。”约翰直视着夏洛克，“欺骗就是欺骗。”  
“那么这样说如何？得到原谅同样也不能使我的感觉好一些。”夏洛克抬头注视变换的楼层数字，他们快到了，“我想不出其他办法来达到目的。”  
“可你是夏洛克。”  
夏洛克转开了脸。迅速上升的高度让约翰经受了压强变化时常有的失聪感，他没有听到对方是否作出了回答。  
电梯门适时地打开，他们谨慎地踏了出去。地毯触感舒适，不至于太柔软陷脚，仍然保持着商业风格。约翰猜测着简妮会在哪里，私人助理通常会有一个独立的办公室？然后他看到夏洛克的身体僵直了一秒，并快速走向房间的另一端。  
越过沙发，他也看到了夏洛克看到的东西——一个倒卧的人，姿势扭曲。从身材和裙子花纹，他认出了那正是简妮。  
“天哪，不……”约翰迅速跪下去，夏洛克已经完成了初步的检查。  
“没有血，呼吸微弱但频率正常。她被人打晕了，但不严重。”  
“有人在我们之前进来了。”  
夏洛克突然抬起头，用力吸气。约翰也闻到了一丝若有似无的香气，似乎还有些熟悉。  
“这是‘月光’。简妮的香水？”  
夏洛克低头闻了一下简妮的耳后。“不是。”  
“袭击她的人？”  
“没有哪个杀手会喷香水，约翰，除非她是临时换装。能闯进这里的杀手不至于——”  
他停下来，敏锐的耳朵听到了常人无法察觉的动静。在迅速思考之后，他站了起来，悄声对约翰说：“你照顾一下简妮。这位意外访客恐怕和我们一样，是来当小偷的。我去看看文件还在不在。”  
夏洛克像猫一样灵敏地大步穿过房间，无声无息地推开角落里的一扇门。那正是刚才的声音传来的方向。  
一个被捆绑着丢在地板上的人——马格努森——发出微弱的呻吟，他身边那个一身黑衣的闯入者警觉地回过头来。  
——他们认出了彼此。  
没有人知道夏洛克此刻心中都掠过了哪些念头。他向前踏出一步。  
“玛丽，”他盯着突然对准他的枪口，“放下枪，我们能解决这个问题。”  
“别过来。”  
“玛丽——”  
一颗子弹穿入了他的前胸。


	7. Chapter 7

## 四

约翰从胸前口袋里拿出护照，看了一眼，丢进了旅行包。护照外表还很新，只有上面的照片看起来颇有年头。他顺手取出了包里的洗漱用具，没有动别的东西。说不好他们要在这里住多久，也许明天就会离开，一切都取决于夏洛克可能并不存在的计划。  
无论如何，今天晚上没有别的计划了，除了好好睡一觉。约翰有些担心地看了一眼床头的电话。夏洛克会半夜叫他出去吗？在过去的日子里，那是常有的事情。不过约翰觉得现在他应该不会那么做。  
冲了个澡之后，约翰很快躺在了床上，只是时差仍然顽固地发挥影响。即使没有创伤应激综合征的不时侵扰，岁月也已经破坏了他和睡眠之间的良好关系，要对抗时差就更难了。他努力地闭了一会儿眼睛，然后放弃地睁开，望着天花板。  
身下的床单一点都不柔软。约翰思考着一个本该早就考虑清楚的问题：他为什么要和夏洛克一起来美国呢？  
其实他想不出不这样做的理由，正如当初他也说不出隐居苏塞克斯的理由。或许有一个——他在赫德森太太的葬礼上说过的，为了她一直在等，他却一直没有打的那些电话；为了连续两次做出这样行为的自己，心中所不愿面对的负疚。  
第一次还是能够解释的。夏洛克的“死”在他们心里都留下了一个空洞，他拒绝回到贝克街是想避免提到它。  
但是第二次，夏洛克活着，而且需要他。他至今都没问过夏洛克是怎么独自对付“复活”的莫里亚蒂，并逃过了对马格努森的谋杀指控。这实在有些不近人情，考虑到他和夏洛克的友谊曾一度牢不可分。  
突然间他极为后悔。他原本可以找人谈谈——赫德森太太就是最佳人选——但他错过了所有的机会。现在他愿意跟任何人谈一谈，任何愿意倾听的人都行，只除了夏洛克。  
为什么？一个声音问他自己，为什么不能是夏洛克？  
在冲动下，他拿起了床边的电话，拨了夏洛克的房间号码。让他惊讶的是，只响了一声那边就接了起来。  
“啊……呃，夏洛克。”  
“约翰？”  
约翰沉默了一阵，最后试图先缓和气氛。“我猜想被时差困扰的不止我一个。”  
“我在研究市内地图。明天我们可以租一辆车。”  
“我记得旧金山有不少自动驾驶的汽车。”  
“是的。”  
“我——”约翰仍然没有想好怎么把话题引到自己想讨论的事情上。  
“你在担心那个问题，是吗？”  
“什么问题？”约翰愣住了。  
“飞机上，我忘了问的那个问题。我睡过去了。”  
“啊，是的，是有——”约翰狐疑地停下来想了想，再开口时语气变得有点戒备，“所以你真的有问题要问我？”  
“你房间里的啤酒还没喝光吧？好，我过来找你，反正你也睡不着。”  
约翰瞪着突然被挂掉的电话。敲门声响起时，他匆匆跳起来，套上了睡裤。  
“啤酒。”夏洛克说，递给约翰一罐，然后走到了椅子前。约翰跟着他，走到床边坐下。他们沉默了一阵，这情景似乎有什么地方不对劲。约翰想了一会儿，随即恍然。  
夏洛克没有穿他熟悉的睡袍——无论是紫色的，棕色的，还是蓝色条纹的。他像普通人一样穿着灰色T恤和宽松的长裤。或许他觉得随身带着真丝睡袍太……怎么说呢，太女人气了？  
几乎是无意识地，约翰拉开罐子的拉环，喝了一口啤酒。  
“现在，你会回答我的问题？”  
约翰做了个“向我开枪”的手势。  
“好。记住你的承诺——诚实地告诉我答案。”  
约翰又喝了一口啤酒。  
“当你决定继续和玛丽生活下去的时候，是为了惩罚她吗？”  
约翰的脸变白了一点。他阴郁地点了点头。  
“你后悔吗？”  
约翰陷入了沉思。最终他开口说：“当然。我的想法原本非常简单——”他语气变了，盯着虚空中的某一点，“你要平静地生活下去吗？没问题，我给你最平静的生活。很快你就会发现这有多自欺欺人，那根本不是你真正想要的东西。但是对不起，小姐，已经晚了。我知道怎样让你付出代价，直到你后悔——”  
“并离开我。”  
“并离开我。”约翰的目光重新聚焦，呼吸急促，“我没想到她会以那种方式——我——”  
“我们对玛丽的了解都不够深刻。不，其实我隐约感觉到了，但是——”夏洛克摇了摇头。  
“她有非常黑暗的一面。我才是自欺欺人的那个——我为此谴责自己。”  
“于是你留在那个原本是为她准备的监狱里。”  
“差不多。”  
“你感觉好些了吗？”  
“并没有。”  
夏洛克笑了。他的灰眼睛闪烁着光芒，接着变得柔和。“我真是喜欢你，约翰。你的性格——你从不改变，简直是时间中的一个定点。”  
约翰的脸颊泛起一丝红晕。  
“但我应该改变，”他用手指抹去罐子上的水珠，“忘记这些，然后重新……”他的眉头紧锁，“让时间治愈伤口，人们不都是这么说的？”  
让他大为吃惊的是，夏洛克猛烈地摇起了头。  
“不，不，完全错了。时间不能治愈任何伤口。”他眯成一条缝的眼睛里闪过不容质疑的神色，“时间——它所做的一切只是麻木你的感受器官。我反对这一点。我反对任何弱化感官的行为。”  
约翰点点头，他能够理解。这正是夏洛克直率甚至粗鲁的举止背后特有的行为逻辑。他完全不怀疑，夏洛克对一切事物保留着稚龄儿童般的敏感。他举起啤酒，想到这大概正是夏洛克所反对的东西，但还是自嘲地笑了笑，一饮而尽。  
夏洛克站起来，去约翰房间的冰箱里取另一罐。他的背影看起来比正面要强壮，也许是不会被那张轮廓独特而鲜明的面孔引走注意力的缘故。那件普通的灰色T恤勾勒出了一个偏瘦但体格良好的中年男人结实的肩膀和没有赘肉的腰。  
“你会不会觉得太多了？”接过夏洛克丢来的啤酒，约翰问，“感受……记住一切。”  
“你需要时刻了解肩上的全部重量。”夏洛克简洁地说。  
“我同意。”约翰拉开拉环，“那是我们自身的一部分。”

 

约翰睡了个好觉。醒来的时候，他花了点儿时间回忆自己在哪里。大概是啤酒的缘故，他想。但是他的头完全不疼，也没有任何其他的宿醉症状。时钟显示的是八点，阳光从窗帘缝隙里透出明亮的一条，横跨过床单，终点是对面墙上意义不明的装饰画。垃圾桶里丢着一些空罐，自己是在喝下第几罐时睡着的，已经完全没有印象了。床上并不凌乱，很可能在自己倒下去之后，夏洛克就回房间了。  
他掀开被子下了床，走向卫生间。在看到半掩的门时，尚未清醒的大脑突然产生了强烈的预感，以至于他猛地站住了，扭头去看床上的另一个枕头。他研究了一会儿完全无从分析的压痕，自嘲地摇了摇头。  
夏洛克当然不在卫生间里。约翰洗了澡，去餐厅用早餐。喝咖啡的时候，夏洛克出现了。  
“十五分钟后出发。”他说。他换上了衬衫和休闲西装，就像以前一样。  
“养老院？”约翰想到他们昨天晚上并没有说起目的地。  
“猜对了。”  
约翰站起身，舒展了一下肩背。“你昨天晚上睡得好吗？”他随意地问。  
夏洛克只是耸了耸肩作为回答。  
十五分钟后，他们在停车场里找到了租来的自动驾驶汽车。夏洛克把信用卡插进门锁，打开了车门。当夏洛克忙于输入目的地信息时，约翰好奇地打量着车子的内饰。  
“竟然有封闭式影院！”他研究着投影系统，“把挡风玻璃调成不透明的屏幕，他们胆子真大！”  
“美国人。”夏洛克做此评论的同时系好了安全带，约翰也这么做了。车子平稳启动，夏洛克开始讲昨晚新查到的信息。  
“查尔斯•诺伍德今年九十岁，在湾区的养老院已经住了十年。他有过一个家庭，但是没有孩子。妻子很早就过世了。养老院的人说他脾气不好，头脑偶尔不太清醒。”  
“我有个问题。”约翰说，“妮娜在英国没有亲属吗？”  
“她母亲在她记事前就离家出走了，父亲酗酒，死得也早。她叔叔当时刚二十出头，在美国没有固定工作，不想收养她。她在孤儿院长到十岁，然后换过几个寄养家庭，不过她和那些家庭没什么联系。根据他们的描述，她是个非常冷淡的女孩，有点自闭。”  
“但她在轮船上和赫德森太太——玛莎——一见如故？听起来不太吻合。”  
夏洛克不置可否。“她去美国是为了开始新生活，这种想法有时会改变一个人的外在表现。”  
“如果她叔叔在她小的时候拒绝收养她，长大后为她提供食宿和工作的可能性也不高吧。”  
“取决于他是个怎样的人。无论如何，一个年轻女孩在那个年代的美国，找份糊口的工作并没有多难。”  
汽车穿行在车流中，约翰饶有兴趣地观察着街景。因为毗邻硅谷，旧金山市区里散布着许多样子超前的电子设备，使这个老城带有某种怪异的未来感。  
“太阳能遮光帘，我喜欢这个主意。”约翰评论道。  
“十五年前就有的技术了。”夏洛克说，“我想他们现在用的是内侧能够显示模拟环境的版本，可靠性大概也有所提升。我记得最早用这种技术的大楼，负责窗帘闭合的太阳能感应电路总是出故障。当时卖这项技术的是一个军工企业，麦克罗夫特曾经——”  
大概是想到了什么无趣的内幕交易，夏洛克摇头避开了这个话题。他说：“我们坐的这辆车的原型，也是十五年前就通过道路测试了。但现在除了在旧金山，你很少能看到这么大规模的使用。人类比我们自以为的更受制于习惯的力量。”  
“习惯并不完全是件坏事。”  
夏洛克哼了一声。他的脸扭曲了一下，又回复了正常。  
约翰脑海中突然飘过一个想法：我是他的习惯之一，就像他的尼古丁贴片，他的小提琴，他的旧睡袍和头骨先生。莫莉曾经在约翰婚后拜访过一次。当玛丽去泡茶时，莫莉欲言又止好几回，最后带着担忧的表情说：“我陪他去过一次罪案现场，他把我当成了你，约翰。”  
也许这就是时隔多年后再次和夏洛克出行，他们彼此都没有丝毫不适应的原因。习惯的力量。  
“对不起。”他条件反射地说。  
夏洛克奇怪地看着他，他心虚地舔了舔嘴唇。“没什么，只是想到我应该……我一直没说这个，但是——”  
夏洛克抬手制止了他。当那对灰蓝眼睛专注地从约翰的面孔上阅读他的思想时，它们变得更像某种猫科动物的双眼了。在得到答案的一刻，瞳孔因为愉快而微微放大。  
“哦。”  
约翰感到自己的负担减轻了一些。同时他也意识到，夏洛克同样是他的习惯之一 ——除了敏锐的头脑，恶劣的脾气，还有此刻久违的默契。  
“前方路况畅通，预计十分钟后到达目的地。”汽车以过分活泼轻快的声音宣布。  
“查尔斯•诺伍德知道我们到访吗？”  
“知道，我昨天晚上请护士预约了。她不太高兴，那个护士。”  
“因为你是十点以后打的电话？”  
“她们本来就是二十四小时值班的，不是吗？”  
约翰耸耸肩。汽车转上一条堤路，旧金山湾在他们右边。风推动天空中的云层，每当掀开一丝缝隙，海面就闪现一道星星点点的光带。  
“我猜我们要去的是一家收费昂贵的养老院。”  
“在岛上。”夏洛克点点头，“不是公立机构。查尔斯很有钱。我查了一下这家养老院的历史，建成也不过十年。它占据了这个新填造的人工岛上的最佳位置，当时是这个区域条件最好的私人养老院。”  
约翰想了一下。“十年……也就是说查尔斯一等它建好，就住了进去？”  
“似乎是这样。具体的情况等会儿我们可以问他。”  
“但这和我们关心的事情没什么关系啊？”  
“谁知道呢，作为寒暄的话题也好。”  
“你可是我认识的最擅长寒暄的人。”约翰揶揄道。  
夏洛克咧开嘴，露出标志性的假笑。汽车告诉他们，目的地已经到了。

 

其实不用汽车多嘴，他们已经看到了掩映在树篱和乔木浓荫中的大门。他们来的时候走的那条细长的堤道宛如这个人工岛的脐带。约翰探出头去，读出路边牌子上的字。  
“‘涨潮或暴风雨时禁止通行。’这可真是个了不起的环境呢，夏洛克。如果赶上暴风雨之夜，这里可就和——叫什么来着，就和那个监狱一样，与世隔绝了。”  
“恶魔岛。那是在北面，等天再晴一点，从这里很容易看到。”  
“买下这个岛的人肯定对恐怖小说有爱好。”约翰评论。  
“或者仅仅是看到了商机。虽然旧金山湾的中心——也就是恶魔岛那边——因为洋流的关系常年冰冷，但不影响岸边的海水浴场。这个岛原本就是做度假酒店的。”  
“但最后变成了养老院？”  
夏洛克没说什么。因为养老院内部禁止汽车通行，他手动操作汽车按照标牌指示开进了停车场。  
停车场不大，到访车辆寥寥。有几辆贴着养老院标志的小型客车，应该是每日定时接送老人们去市中心购物或休闲的。他们重新返回紧闭的大门，在核对了预约信息后，身着制服的警卫懒洋洋地打开了门。  
这里似乎有意遵循反科技的原则——或者说，所有高科技设备都用“天然”方式包装过。花园里有几个老人在散步，三三两两地闲聊。护士没有统一着装，只以一块小小的胸牌标明身份。猛地一看，这里确实和度假酒店无异。  
跟随值班护士的指引，他们在诺伍德先生自己的房间里找到了他。此时已接近午饭时间，但查尔斯•诺伍德的早餐还放在床头柜上，看起来没怎么动过。他本人坐在一张宽大的躺椅中，显得更加瘦弱，膝盖上放着一个鞋盒，似乎在发呆。约翰想起了护士关于他“头脑偶尔不太清楚”的评价。  
听到有人进来，他茫然地转过头，灰色的长眉毛下，一对深陷的小眼睛转了转。他灰黄的皮肤遍布斑点，嘴角下垂，看上去健康状况并不理想。  
“福尔摩斯先生和华生先生？”他的嗓音嘶哑，“今天早上护士告诉我，说有两个人想见我，是关于妮娜的事。”  
“是的。”  
“如果不是你们来，我都忘了这个人。你们是警察？不，你们是从英国来的。是私人侦探？哦，你们坐吧，”他随意地挥挥手，“妮娜她怎么了？”  
屋子里并没有适合落座的地点，唯一的椅子上堆着衣服，而查尔斯并没有打算当个殷勤的主人。夏洛克环顾了一遍眼前的房间，说道：“那正是我们想要问你的。你知道她去哪里了吗？”  
“我怎么知道。年轻姑娘选择她们自己的生活。”  
“她和你有多亲近？”  
“什么？哦。完全说不上亲近。你看——”他拍了拍腿上的鞋盒，“我找到了一些破破烂烂的家庭收藏，因为我听说你们要问妮娜的事。几乎没有什么和她有关的。几张照片和明信片，一两封信，就这么多。”  
“信？”  
“她写信告诉我，她在纽约，一个好朋友举行婚礼了，她是伴娘。”  
“赫德森太太的婚礼。”约翰忍不住插嘴说。  
“谁？无所谓，反正我不记得名字。她在信里写了一些婚礼上的事，夹了一张照片，没说别的。”  
“没有人来向你打听过她的下落吗？”  
“我像是知道很多消息的人吗？”  
“据我所知，她来美国本来是要投靠你的。”  
查尔斯的声音提高了。“没有这回事。我能帮她什么？她想来美国是她的事，我可以介绍她去小公司打工，但她发现洗盘子挣得更多。她想跟谁跑掉？那也是她的事。”  
“但她会给你寄明信片。”  
查尔斯哼了一声。“圣诞快乐——连我的名字也没写。顺手往邮筒里一扔而已。”  
“也许吧。但她还写了一封长信，不是吗？”  
查尔斯没有说话。有一阵子，约翰以为他是被夏洛克问倒了，但过了一会儿才发现，他只是再次陷入了他们到来之前的那种迷茫状态。  
“我可以借走这些信和明信片吗？”  
没有回答，夏洛克又问了一次。  
门上传来叩击声。一个护士探头进来，问：“诺伍德先生，您是去餐厅，还是把午饭给您送过来？”  
见他没有回答，护士走进来，向两位访客道了声歉，然后以专业的手法轻拍老人的脸颊。  
“诺伍德先生。”  
那对黄色的小眼睛又转了转。  
“诺伍德先生，午餐时间到了。”  
“毒药准备好了，嗯？”查尔斯突然大声说，“你们怎么样，两位侦探先生？要和我共进午餐吗？我已经有抗药性了，但没准儿会毒死你们。”  
护士干笑了一声，恳求地看了一眼夏洛克。  
“不必了，诺伍德先生。我们只希望您允许我们暂时保管这些文件，调查结束后会全部还给您。我们对您刚才提到的那场婚礼非常感兴趣。”  
“婚礼？什么婚礼？”老人怀疑地瞪着那个鞋盒，“都拿走！我不要这些破烂！”  
夏洛克弯腰拿起盒子，仿佛认为自己已经完成了鞠躬礼的动作，一言不发地转身离开。约翰加快脚步去追他的朋友。


	8. Chapter 8

## 4

“这里的节奏应该再舒缓一点？”  
“我觉得已经够舒缓了，夏洛克，这是婚礼上的舞曲，不是葬礼。”  
夏洛克叹了口气，烦躁地抓了抓头发。“比我想象得要难多了。一分多钟的主旋律而已，这种曲子我十岁就可以胜任——”  
“所以呢？”  
“我已经重写三次了，还是觉得这几个小节的情绪渲染不对。”  
约翰茫然地摇头。“我听不出来。嘿，夏洛克，听听我的建议如何？把自己当成十岁，别去想什么情绪的事儿。”  
夏洛克深深地凝视了他一会儿。“这是你的婚礼，约翰。”  
“是的，你已经跟我说过好几次了。”  
“你有没有这样想过，”夏洛克坐下来，把琴平放在腿上，“假设你的人生是一部电影，那我们现在做的就是给这部电影配原声音乐。不是每个人都有这样的机会，所以你就不能投入一点吗？”  
“你知道我不懂音乐。”  
“但你总会跳舞吧？你得在所有宾客面前跳，所以必须熟悉这段音乐。对了，说不定跳一下真的会有帮助。来，约翰，我们跳一下这一段。”  
“我们？别开玩笑了——”  
“我会小心地拉好窗帘。”  
约翰被逗乐了。“那样的话看起来会更可疑的。”他一本正经地评论道。  
但是夏洛克已经转起了圈。“一，二，三，四——不对，一，二，三，四，嘿，约翰，我现在需要你——对，一，二，三，四——”  
夏洛克突然停下来，闭上了眼睛，约翰险些撞到他身上。  
“对，我明白了，应该是这样……或者是这样……约翰，帮我按一下重放键。”  
刚才录下的旋律又响了起来。夏洛克仍然闭着眼睛听完，随后捡起丢在沙发上的琴，重新拉了一遍。两遍。三遍。  
约翰也试着闭上眼睛，在脑海中勾勒婚礼的场面。花朵的芬芳，亲友的簇拥……玛丽在他怀中微笑，他们一起翩翩起舞……  
不，他想象不出来。约翰•华生不是一个艺术家。他闭上眼睛所能看见的全部，就是夏洛克独自拉着琴，在……一个很大的房间里。  
乐声戛然而止。约翰眨着眼睛，而作曲家先生满意地放下了琴。  
“还不错。”他说，在一张乐谱纸上迅速涂画起来，“现在，还差四十秒。”  
约翰叹了口气。“我的婚礼是后天，夏洛克。”  
“嗯。”夏洛克头也没抬。  
“明天你还要陪我过单身狂欢夜。”  
“嗯。”  
“而且你在婚礼上的演讲稿还没准备好。”  
夏洛克的脸上有一瞬间露出几乎是恐惧的表情，但马上又恢复了平静。  
“帮我叫个外卖，然后你就可以走了。”夏洛克说，“你不是要跟玛丽去确认婚礼上要用的花吗？”  
约翰想说什么，但似乎是对夏洛克还记得吃饭这件事感到惊讶和欣慰，最终还是点点头离开了。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”约翰小声问夏洛克。后者以几乎看不出来的幅度摇了摇头。  
“我觉得有点头疼。”约翰补充道。  
“大概是你们两个昨天晚上太淘气了？”玛丽小声笑着。  
此刻他们正站成一排，在婚礼会场门口迎接宾客。玛丽的伴娘叫简妮，黑发，恰到好处的丰腴，有一张适合唱悲剧角色的脸，人却很活泼。夏洛克站得笔直，好像一棵刚移植过来的行道树。  
另外三个人承担了大部分的寒暄任务，没有人——除了苏格兰场的人，还有莫莉——主动找夏洛克聊天。他的头脑有一大部分仍然在试图梳理清楚昨天晚上都发生了些什么。酒，这是肯定的。他们去了好几个酒吧，带着……量筒。夏洛克本来确信这样可以保证自己不喝过量，但因为某种神秘原因而没有成功。一些光怪陆离的画面；更多的酒。那些酒吧所在的街道或巷子里都发现过尸体。旧日的鲜活回忆，在冰凉的啤酒冲进喉咙时带出烟熏威士忌的辛辣余味。在贝克街住所的楼梯上，他们靠在一起睡着了。这可能是头疼的根源，他后脑接触台阶的地方隐约发胀。  
总的来说，那就是他们昨晚最出格的举动——或者说，他们几年的友情中最出格的举动——在一张绝对违反人体工程学的“床”上一起睡了有史以来最难受的一觉，然后被赫德森太太生气地叫醒了。之后赫德森太太还领来一位神经质的主顾，声称自己和幽灵在约会。  
“夏洛克！这身衣服可真适合你！”赫德森太太惊喜地拍了拍他的手臂，“做伴郎的感觉如何？”  
夏洛克被迫收回了思绪，好在十秒之内摆脱眼前的人。  
“谢谢你，赫德森太太。我建议你用更大的热情去表扬约翰。”  
赫德森太太挑剔地看着约翰，后者对她露出一个温暖的笑容。  
她也回以微笑。“你知道，这几乎像是看到自己的孩子结婚……只不过——”她又笑了笑，慈爱的目光扫过约翰的脸，又落回夏洛克脸上，“我知道你永远都不会变的。”  
“什么？”赫德森太太走进屋子以后，约翰困惑地注视着她的背影。  
“她是对的。”夏洛克淡然地说，“我一直认为爱情这种情感与严密的逻辑推理相悖。我永远不会结婚，以免影响我的判断力。”  
“嘿，帅哥，我得说这样太可惜了。”简妮也凑过来，笑意盈盈，“我还问玛丽要了你的电话号码呢。”  
更多的宾客。约翰和玛丽在诊所的同事；约翰的远亲；大学同学。玛丽那边没有什么客人，她说自己是在孤儿院长大的。  
“我只有很少、很少的过去，”她笑着拍拍约翰的手臂，挽住它，“和很长、很长的未来。”  
夏洛克对这种缺乏逻辑的修辞方式有自己的一套看法，但他只是耸了耸肩。  
约翰为婚礼预定的小宴会厅里很快塞满了人。现在他们分散开招呼到场的宾客。夏洛克注意到约翰突然神情一肃，脊背也挺直了几分。他以军人的姿态穿过人群，走向一位刚刚抵达的客人。  
夏洛克迅速判断出了那个人的身份。舒尔托少校，战争英雄或战争罪犯——取决于你怎么看。他担任指导的新兵连在一次任务中全军覆没，使得他成为夏洛克认知范围内唯一比他自己收到过的死亡威胁还要多的英国人。他是约翰从前的长官。  
第一次听到约翰提起这个人的时候，夏洛克产生了一种奇怪的嫉妒心理，就好像……约翰曾服从于另外一个人，崇拜过另外一个人。这当然是可笑的，但夏洛克忍不住在约翰的行为举止中搜索可能是这个舒尔托少校留下的影响。无论如何——他在数次挫败后下了结论——同为一段关系中的强势者，舒尔托的行事风格一定和他大相径庭。  
一段关系？他听到麦克罗夫特嘲讽的声音，来自他脑子里最深的地方。  
紧密联系，或者说友谊，或者说一场双人舞蹈。笑吧，亲爱的哥哥，不会比你和跑步机之间的关系更畸形。  
夏洛克意识到，他其实很高兴麦克罗夫特拒绝了约翰的请柬。在某种程度上，他和哥哥是一模一样的人，他们憎恨同样的东西——尴尬。考虑到接下来要进行的演讲，他简直无法想象自己会有多尴尬。  
他注意到另外一件事。舒尔托少校独自坐在一张桌子旁，脊背仍然挺直，沉默不语。他的肢体语言显示，他非常担心与他人的接触，似乎离群索居的生活已经吞噬了他的社交技能。考虑到那些死亡威胁，也许这不是什么坏事。一种同病相怜的感觉意外地自心中升起——夏洛克现在了解到自己并不是仅有的那个不自在的人。  
那种僵直的姿态还让他想到了另一件事——一起针对王宫卫兵的离奇谋杀。一名卫兵在他的网站上留言说自己似乎被人监视了，随后的调查中，他们发现他在换岗后独自洗澡时倒在了卫生间里。密室，没有凶器。虽然在约翰的竭力抢救下他脱离了危险，但他自己也说不出是何时受的伤。这是极少数夏洛克未能迅速解决的案子之一。当他带着几分挫败的心情离开受伤卫兵的病床时，后者正僵直而无助地躺着，一言不发，就如同他受伤前日复一日僵直而无助地身穿制服在王宫大门前被游客的闪光灯包围一样。  
闪光灯——此刻闪光灯频频刺痛他的眼睛。摄影师穿梭于人群中，捕捉最自然，或者雇主事后最想删除的定格画面。婚礼的色调是白色和浅金色，这使得宴会厅里明亮异常。玛丽走过来，挽着他的手臂，露出笑容。  
“准备开始了，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克点点头。他为了今天的任务而补习过无聊的婚礼习俗。人们似乎相信那些形式主义的程序是构建他们幸福未来的基石。在夏洛克看来，也许其中唯一的意义就是让自己习惯于做没有意义的事。  
随着新婚夫妇在长桌后面落座，现场的嘈杂声慢慢减小，代之以兴奋的嗡嗡低语。一盘盘食物上了桌，迅速在刀叉下消失；杯子一次次斟满又倒空。越来越多的人丢下餐巾加入闲聊的队伍，几乎什么都没吃的夏洛克，一本正经地用叉子敲了敲香槟杯。  
寂静扩散开来，由近及远，像是另一种声波，恰巧与嘈杂的背景音波形一致，两相抵消。当它到达宴会厅最远端的墙壁时，不再有一个人发出声音。  
夏洛克站了起来。  
准备好的演讲词从他脑中流过，就像水银从玻璃表面流过，什么都没有剩下。  
他咳嗽了一声。  
约翰笑着抬起头看他，玛丽脸上始终不变的笑容被混杂着好奇和促狭的表情取代了，她的手指轻轻弹着桌面。  
“婚姻，我想，和谋杀有许多相似之处。”夏洛克说。  
抽气的声音。有人被香槟呛住的声音。  
“一种独特的契约关系，体现了人类情感的终极面，因此非常强大，通常以一方死亡而告终。”  
窃窃私语声再次萌发和扩散，构成足以令人分神的背景音，重新占领了这间屋子。夏洛克似乎沉浸在自己的思维里，暂时放弃了对场面的控制。  
“理由的多样性，”夏洛克沉吟道，“同样显而易见。婚姻的理由不仅限于爱，正如谋杀的理由不仅限于恨。金钱、复仇、对摆脱过去的渴望。人类的情感模式以及它们所引发的谜团——我一向对后者感兴趣；因为后者，我也在不断学习前者。坦率地说，我的确能够学会，就像我能够掌握一门外语；重点在于，我更注重运用而非理解。  
“因此，对于约翰的婚姻，我得说，我无法祝福他。因为在我看来这太俗套，缺乏解谜的乐趣，就好像一起连苏格兰场都能轻易破获的凶杀——你知道，加尔文，喝多了什么的——”  
“是格雷格。”雷斯垂德喃喃地说，莫莉拽了一下他的袖子。  
“对不起，”夏洛克突然来了精神，似乎流过玻璃的水银最终又汇聚在了容器底部，他找回了自己的控制力，“我想说的是，没有人会愿意让我在他们的婚礼上做演讲，因为如你们所见，那必然是一场灾难。我漠视一般人所崇尚的美德和礼仪；我认为婚礼是如此无聊的形式，它仅有的闪光之处唯有和谋杀相提并论时才得以体现。顺便说一句，我现在仍这么认为。  
“所以我很惊讶会有人真的希望我做他的伴郎。当他发出邀请时我花了很久才理解他的意思——他认为我是他最好的朋友。  
“约翰。他是特别的。如果说我在迄今为止还算成功的侦探生涯中不厌其烦地增加了一位同伴，那并不是因为我需要一个记录者，或者衬托者，或者说他在极为少见的情况下启发了我的思路，而是因为约翰本身的品质。他具有普通人意义上的美德——忠诚、坚韧、勇气——极大的勇气。同时他还有一些对我来说很特别的东西。  
“因此我接受了这个任务。我不想冒险把约翰最好的朋友这一称号让给别人。”  
夏洛克停下来微笑了一下。这不是他惯常的那种带着讽刺的笑容。  
“我感激约翰给予我近乎荒谬的包容和信任，同时我希望向他证明，他也是我最好的朋友——即使我对朋友的定义苛刻而无稽。  
“最后，按照传统，我向约翰献上祝辞。同样地，我并不认为语言的祝福有任何实际作用，因此我要说的是——”  
他们的目光短暂地对接了，夏洛克浅色的眼睛偶尔会给人一种失焦的错觉，但约翰感到了穿透的力量。有那么一个瞬间，他想不惜一切代价阻止夏洛克即将说出的话。  
“我会永远保护约翰的安全和幸福。”  
不知道是谁最先开始鼓掌的，但掌声渐渐汇合，有人站了起来，也有人微笑。夏洛克看到赫德森太太用手帕擦了擦眼睛，他有些不确定地转向约翰。  
“我说错了什么吗？”  
约翰摇摇头站起来，给了他一个沉默而有力的拥抱。  
“谢谢。”他们同时说。  
从约翰的肩头望过去，夏洛克看到了玛丽。她和其他人一样在微笑和鼓掌，但她的眼睛注视着桌面，脸上有一丝心不在焉的痕迹。桌上放着的是“电报”——亲友寄来的卡片。也许只是卡片上的话让她想起了过去的事……但她说自己没有什么过去。夏洛克在心里暗记了一笔：婚礼结束后查查卡片的事。  
似乎是被理性的思绪点醒，夏洛克一直担心出现的情绪——极度的尴尬——瞬间席卷了他。他的身体变得僵硬起来，感觉到这一点的约翰笑着把他放开。  
摄影师按动快门，拍下了这一幕。  
白光闪过，夏洛克下意识地眯眼，整个视野都失掉了颜色。他突然看到了依然端坐于人群中的舒尔托少校，惨白的面孔犹如鬼魅。他听到自己的大脑里喀哒一响，一枚齿轮被按下，连接起了断裂的链条。机器开始运转，有更多的部件逐步加入，但他一时无法看清全貌。  
 _闪光灯……_  
 _和幽灵约会的女人……_  
 _婚礼，谋杀，爱和死亡，全都一样，全都……_  
他一下子跳过了桌子，所有在场的人都惊愕地注视着他。约翰在他身后小声呼唤，玛丽则一脸警觉。  
意识到自己造成的冷场之后，他连忙挥动着手臂。“现在，请大家忘了我的发言，向约翰和玛丽献上比较符合世俗标准的祝福——我觉得他们可能也需要一些。”  
在笑声中，夏洛克迅速接近雷斯垂德，向他使了个眼色。感到莫名其妙的警督站起来，穿过正开始拥向新婚夫妇的人群，尾随夏洛克来到了宴会厅外面。  
“马上封锁这里。”  
“什么？”  
“你带了几个人？这里只有两个出入口，但是外面的草坪很难靠一两个人完全盯住。打个电话到苏格兰场。”  
“发生了什么事，夏洛克？为什么——”  
“先按我说的做！”夏洛克不耐烦地打断了他，“有危险，针对某个人的谋杀正在进行中，但我还需要想一想……”  
“谋杀？我不——”看到夏洛克的表情，雷斯垂德迅速闭上嘴，拨通了电话。  
夏洛克侧过脸，小心地窥探着宴会厅内部。笑声仍不断从那里传出来，杀机——如果真有的话——如同餐点盘边的装饰花，无人问津，在冷却弃置的食物边等待清扫。他闻不到谋杀现场那种箭在弦上的紧张气息，为什么？  
 _被神秘刺杀的卫兵……_  
他恍然大悟，谋杀不是正在发生，而是已经结束了。他在人群中寻找舒尔托上校，没有找到。  
这位明智而警觉的士兵，在发现夏洛克举动异常，并且叫走了苏格兰场的警督时，就已经意识到自己的人身安全受到了威胁。作为一个深居简出，几乎和外界没有接触的人，他深知自己每一次出现在人群中都冒着被暗杀的极大风险。  
那个与许多女人发生一夜情的幽灵，正是在收集舒尔托上校的出行计划。夏洛克费尽心机想从那些女人身上找到的共同点，竟然是她们都为舒尔托工作——并严格保守着这一秘密。  
“约翰！”夏洛克匆忙奔到朋友身边，“舒尔托上校的房间是哪一个？”  
“什么？”约翰茫然地看着他，“我不知道，房间不是我安排的——”  
“二〇七。”玛丽迅速说，“楼上，这边，跟我来。”  
在奔上楼梯时，约翰气喘吁吁地问：“出什么事了？”  
“你发现了什么迹象，是吗？”玛丽也边跑边说，“该不会是——有人……想在这里暗杀他？”  
“很抱歉，他——”  
他们已经来到了紧闭的房间门口。夏洛克在捶门的瞬间犹豫了，随后克制而礼貌地敲了三下。  
“舒尔托上校，”他的口气严肃，“是我，还有约翰和玛丽。请开门。”  
“你是来通知我有危险的吗，福尔摩斯先生？”隔着门板传来的声音低沉而清晰，“我已经知道了。请不要麻烦了，我有能力保护自己——一直以来我也是这么做的。如果有人想闯进来杀我，他可以试试我手中的枪。”  
“舒尔托上校，请让我——”约翰急忙开口。  
“不。”夏洛克打断了所有人，“我是来通知你，你已经被害了。”  
沉默。每个人都在为这句明显违背逻辑的话寻找另一种解释，但都没有成功。最后开口的仍是夏洛克。  
“你被凶手刺穿了内脏，只是因为制服勒紧了伤口才没有发作。如果此刻你松开皮带，立刻就会引发大出血。凶手以前就用这种延时杀人法在一个王宫卫兵身上做过实验。请让我们进去，约翰处理过一次，他有经验。”  
没有回应。  
“快叫救护车。”夏洛克对约翰耳语。  
“但是我可以——”约翰挑起眉毛。  
夏洛克摇了摇头。舒尔托上校不会开门，因为他等待这样的时刻已经太久了。人类的情感模式……夏洛克能够理解，对于舒尔托来说，此刻的延时死亡是对他整个人生最恰如其分的戏仿。他的生命结束在在在目睹那些孩子们死亡的时刻，仅仅靠着责任感的束缚，他才能苟延残喘至今。  
一种谜一般的思绪攫住了夏洛克。延时死亡——精确而无可置疑地发生在每一个人身上；每一个人在出生的那一刻，就已经启动了死亡倒计时。只是——我们有权决定何时何地吗？即使骄傲如他，在这个问题上也经历过挫折。  
“不是现在。”他喃喃地说，接着声音突然变大，“不是现在！舒尔托上校，不是在约翰的婚礼上！”  
门那边的人停下了解皮带的手，在死亡的诱惑和残存的责任感之间犹豫着。  
“这是一个缺乏耐心的世界，”夏洛克继续低声说，并不在意门那边的人是否听到，“痛苦让人失去耐心……然而痛苦本身意义何在呢？或许没有任何意义，或许这个世界就是由偶然构成的，但或许忍耐痛苦本身就是一种榜样。忍耐……等待……希望。我们永远都不会知道答案，但更渴求答案的人会选择等下去。”  
约翰跑回来，小声对夏洛克说：“救护车三分钟内到，警察也已经封锁了整个地方。现在怎么办？我们闯进去吗？”  
夏洛克摇摇头，又敲了敲门。“舒尔托上校，请让我们进去。”  
片刻后，传来了开锁的声音。

 

苏格兰场的人抓走了摄像师——他弟弟在舒尔托负责的行动中阵亡，所以他想方设法接近这个隐居人，从几个仆人那里拼凑出了他要来参加婚礼的消息，借安排众人合影的机会近身实施刺杀。似乎有几名警官觉得他情有可原，如果他没有为了试验杀人方法而刺杀了一名无辜卫兵的话。  
不过对夏洛克来说，杀人犯就是杀人犯。除非动机可以指引他破案，否则他对动机一点兴趣也没有。  
当会场恢复平静后，人们开始围上来祝贺约翰——也有个别人祝贺夏洛克又一次顺利破案。暮色笼罩了小小的宴会厅，如同为发生了过多意外的舞台拉上了幕帘。约翰看起来仍有些三心二意，他的大脑还未将舒尔托身上发生的事消化完毕。玛丽看起来也被什么事情困扰着，脸色发白。她喝了一口香槟，马上又吐了出来。  
夏洛克从自己的房间取出小提琴，缓步下楼。他看到雇来的乐队正在就位，宾客也默契地围成了一个圈，留出中央一片圆形的空地。夏洛克向约翰和玛丽微笑了一下，示意他们站到空地中央，然后翻开了乐谱架上静静等待他的曲谱。  
夏洛克独自拉着琴，在一个很大的房间里。音符跌落在他脚下，蜿蜒生长，如同透明的珊瑚。这棵生命之树环抱着他，盘旋而上，每一根枝条上都不断长出更多的尖刺。然而它纯净得如此不可思议，光线穿透它就像穿透急流的瀑布，折射出彩虹的光。  
长到某一个高度时，它突然碎裂了。也许是某个高昂的音符引起了强烈的共振，水晶珊瑚化为千亿颗微小的粉尘，充满了整个房间。它开始随着音乐变幻出无数种可能性，无数种不同的波形，无人观测，无人打扰，自己和自己叠加着，舞蹈着——  
然后它塌缩了。没有人知道夏洛克在睁开眼的瞬间看到了什么。以世俗的眼睛来讲，他必然看到了微笑鼓掌的人群，随着舞步骤停而扬起的裙角，以及乐队成员依次挥动的琴弓——将音乐继续下去，将欢乐的夜晚继续下去。


	9. Chapter 9

## 五

“我们还要继续下去吗？”  
夏洛克叹了一口气，把鞋盒扔到一边。他们已经把里面的物品反复检查了数次，试图找到一些能和妮娜的失踪产生一星半点联系的线索。小说里常有的那些戏剧性转折并没有发生。  
“我没办法仅靠这个来了解她。”夏洛克承认，“信息量太小了。当然，我能看出她是个左撇子，经常丢三落四，金钱观念不强。谈过至少一次无疾而终的恋爱。喜欢烹饪。还有其他一大堆，可是对我们眼下的问题恐怕没有什么帮助。”  
约翰难以置信地翻动手上的照片和明信片。“左撇子是从笔迹看出来的吗？丢三落四呢？”  
“签名下面的日期和邮局收寄的邮戳日期差两周。”  
“唔……烹饪？”  
“纸上的渍痕。”  
“也可能是写信的时候在吃什么东西嘛！”  
“不，凑近点儿，闻一下。那是香草精。过了几十年，确实不明显了，还好有信封的保护。”  
“好吧……无疾而终的恋爱呢？”  
夏洛克诧异地眨眨眼，拿起一张相片。“这还要问吗？你看她的长相。”  
约翰皱起眉头，不快地说：“难道你觉得不够漂亮的人——”  
“我这么说了吗？看来你是改不掉这个急着下结论的毛病了。”夏洛克向后靠在床头的一大堆枕头上，“漂亮与否从来都不是我的关注点。人的面孔会在一定程度上反映出性格，随着年龄增长这一联系会加深。你记得妮娜是个孤儿，对不对？孤儿的戒备心会比较强。看看她的照片，你觉得她是个戒备心强的人吗？”  
约翰注视照片良久，勉强承认：“不。”  
“那她是个开朗的人吗？记得最早我收集到的信息里是怎么评价她的吗？她没有什么朋友。那么你觉得她会是哪种性格？不能确定的话，对着照片上她的脸再看看。”  
“唔……有点散漫，也许。她有点像……怎么说呢，并不在这里。”  
“活在自己的世界里。这种人的恋爱通常不会有什么令人兴奋的结局。”  
“好吧，但即使如此——”  
“当然了，我判断的依据主要是这张照片里她的中指上有一枚廉价戒指，后来的照片上都没有了。”看着约翰露出半是气愤半是郁闷的表情，夏洛克微笑道，“面孔和性格，当然也是辅助证据。”  
“我仍然觉得你的脑细胞过剩了，以至于必须捉弄我来保持活性。”  
“不，只是传授给你一些基本的推理技巧——观察，想象，构造理论，再次观察，寻找契合点。因为我们能拿到的东西只有这么多了，接下来我们只能做些非常规的事。”  
“什么？”  
“头脑风暴。我们不得不夸大假设的力量。”  
“你打算……只靠推测？在没有证据的情况下？”  
“嗯。”夏洛克欠身从床头柜上拿起装投影式电脑的长型皮夹，翻找了一阵，抽出了一支笔，“如果你还记得这个游戏——”  
约翰眼睁睁地看着他又抽出了一沓黄色便笺纸。带着促狭的笑容，夏洛克把写有“玛莎•赫德森”的纸条贴在了约翰的额头上。约翰一时不知该做出什么表情，直到夏洛克把“妮娜•诺伍德”贴在了自己额前。  
“噢，不……”他呻吟了一声。  
夏洛克靠在床头，闪烁着淘气光芒的灰眼睛被纸条挡住了一些，仍然异常明亮。上次做这个游戏的时候，他可不是这样的，他醉得说不出完整的句子。  
没错，就是约翰的单身狂欢夜。当时约翰头上贴的是“玛丽莲•梦露”，而夏洛克头上贴的就是他自己。约翰模糊地记得夏洛克问了一些可笑的问题，完全无助于猜出纸条上的身份。  
“我是个女人吗？”  
正是他当时问过的第一个问题。不管醉得多厉害，他的头脑还是自动遵照了二分法来排除答案。  
“这一次，是的。”  
一种暖洋洋的慵懒感觉袭上约翰的心头，仿佛他当年所喝下去的酒，经过了这么久的岁月方才发酵完毕，温暖的余香侵入血管，抵达四肢百骸。他没有同夏洛克谈论过那一夜，只除了第二天婚礼开始前交换的几句关于头疼的抱怨。然而此刻他想，那是他最后一次看见失去控制，傻笑着，像普通人一样随和的夏洛克。  
“我漂亮吗？”  
这也是那天问过的问题。上帝啊，在清醒的时候玩这个可真是丢脸到家了。看到约翰的表情，夏洛克再也忍不住，头歪在枕头上大笑了一阵。  
“好了，”终于严肃起来的夏洛克说，“我们不必这样玩。这只是个形式而已，归根结底，我们知道自己头上贴的是什么，我只是想用这种方式，鼓励你代入人物身份，激发灵感。”  
“所以由我来扮演赫德森太太，你扮演妮娜？”  
“没错。”  
“那我们接下来要怎么开始？”  
片刻的沉默。似乎并没有人事先想过这个问题的答案。  
“还是向我发问吧，”最后夏洛克说，“问你最想问的，但是记住，你是玛莎•赫德森。”  
约翰想了一会儿。“我不知道该怎么问。我最想知道的是她是否还活着，但显然我没法直接问这个，不是吗？”  
“你最后一次见到我是什么时候？”夏洛克突然问。  
约翰愣了一下。“我的婚礼上。”  
夏洛克摇了摇头。“我想应该不是。”他举起信封，“信里夹了一张你我的合影，是在婚礼上照的。我想那个年代洗照片并没有那么快吧。如果照片是你给我的，那我们之后至少还见过一次。”  
“也许是我寄给你的？”约翰建议。  
“有这种可能。”夏洛克承认，“不过……抱歉，我暂时跳出一下角色。在赫德森太太的遗物里，我没有找到和妮娜通信的记录。她保留了所有来自妮娜的明信片，所以，最大的可能是她们并没有互相写信的习惯。当然——”他思考了片刻，“婚姻会改变人的习惯。”  
“我有可能先去度了蜜月，回来之后才开始整理婚礼的纪念品，看到了这张照片，然后寄给你。”  
“一定有某件事，让你觉得我被杀了。”夏洛克若有所思地说。  
“比方说，不告而别？找了很久也没找到？但是并没有报案记录，对吧？”  
“嗯。你丈夫可是个黑帮头目。”  
“我忘了这个。”约翰抱起双臂，“不过这样的话，应该更没有理由找不到了。”  
“你爱他吗？”夏洛克突然问。约翰吓了一跳，花了几秒钟才理解夏洛克的问题。  
“只是肉体的吸引。”他非常尴尬地说，“弗兰克和我……从头到尾只是因为床上……”他做了个放弃的手势，“对不起，我也得申请跳出角色。这些……这些是赫德森太太告诉我的。当时我并不想听这个，你知道……”  
他抬起头，以为会看到夏洛克在偷笑，但对面的人看起来意外的严肃。  
“只是肉体。”他点点头，“但你们还是结婚了。”  
约翰双手摊开，耸了耸肩。  
“我知道这不是我的领域，不过我还是承认，这一点每次都能让我感到惊奇。人类真是有无限潜能。——对不起，”夏洛克摇摇头，“回到角色。你发现过我身上有什么异常吗？”  
“异常？”  
“语言，行为，举止，任何事情。”  
“我怎么会——”约翰看到夏洛克的眼神，吞回后半句话，开始思考，“嗯……我说不好。大部分时间我都在忙着准备婚礼，哦，当然了，是你帮我一起准备的。我去看了那么多场地，还要尝那么多难吃的菜。弗兰克……嗯，弗兰克并不那么在乎，我得亲自挑选所有东西。我喜欢我的婚纱，”约翰回想着自己看到的照片，“你的裙子也不错。”  
夏洛克再次研究那张照片。他猜测裙子的颜色是不同的，但在黑白照片上，看起来差别不大，样式也很类似。  
“我也喜欢那些花，”约翰继续畅想，“还有你折的餐巾。”  
夏洛克诧异地抬头看了约翰一眼，发现对方仍在专心致志地想象，忍不住露出一个微笑。他很快抹去了那个笑容。  
“你觉得，”他斟酌着词句，“我和你丈夫之间，有没有什么暧昧关系？”  
“什么？”约翰愣了一下，“为什么问这个？”  
“从人类行为统计学上讲，这是个重复率非常高的模式——丈夫和妻子最好的朋友，你明白。同时这也是对妮娜消失事件的一种非常合理的解释。”  
“你是说，她被弗兰克杀了？因为她纠缠不休？好吧，弗兰克确实杀过人，但是……”约翰权衡着自己新产生的几个想法，“我不觉得会是这样。”  
夏洛克鼓励地点点头。  
“理由在我看来很简单。我不会忍的。我是说，赫德森太太——她不会忍的，而且她非常敏锐。你和我一样了解她……或许你比我更加了解她。”  
“那么，恐怕我们剩下的选项不多了。我刚刚发现了一件事——我的观察能力真是退化了不少——恐怕我还得问你一个问题，希望你不要介意。”  
约翰像从没见过夏洛克一样，惊讶地张大了嘴巴。“好吧，这可是件新鲜事。”  
“嗯……”夏洛克低下头，“你——爱我吗？”  
如果说刚才约翰努力把下巴装回了原位，现在他可完全做不到了。他大张着嘴的样子像个刚发现自己居住的星球被强拆了的人——而且没带毛巾。  
夏洛克绝对是在窃笑。但是当他抬头的时候眼神清澈而无辜。他伸手点了点约翰脑门上的便笺纸。  
“啊？噢！哦……你……我是……啊，你是说她？对不起——”约翰怀疑掩饰自己涨红的脸是否还有任何意义，“我想，答案是……我不知道……我猜答案应该是‘不’，但我不知道……”他停顿了片刻，恢复了平静甚至有些严肃的表情，“你成功地让我产生了怀疑。”  
“嗯，你看，妮娜喜欢的人不是弗兰克，而是玛莎，但玛莎没有回应她——这同样是一种相当有可能的解释。”  
“但同样没有证据支持。”  
“不，不完全是。”夏洛克若有所思地望着天花板，少顷，他问道，“你对摄影有多熟悉？”  
“我从来都不是一个摄影爱好者。”  
“尽管如此……”夏洛克把手中的照片向约翰扔过去，“你再仔细看看这张照片，试试能否发现——我刚才发现的东西。”  
约翰疑惑地拾起照片，不明所以地看了一会儿，又反过来看了看背面。  
“提示？”他试探性地问。  
“四周。”夏洛克的眼睛仍然望着天花板，“照片四面的边缘。”  
“嗯？”约翰觉得自己像个傻瓜。  
“你没觉得有什么不对，是吗？看上去像两个女孩常见的亲密自拍照？我提醒你一下，那个年代可没有什么自拍照。”  
“还真是……”  
“所以你注意到了吗？照片边缘非常轻微的畸变？摄影师是不会照出这种照片的。照片的其余部分都非常符合成像原理，景深也很正常，说明是由一台专业相机——至少是那个年代的专业相机——拍摄的。唯有在边缘处出现了难以解释的畸变。这说明了什么？”  
“洗照片时的失误？”  
“洗照片时的误操作确实会导致画面变形，但通常只会出现在局部，不是这样均匀的四边变形。有一个很明显的答案，约翰，只要你换个角度去想。”  
“换个角度？”  
“这不是原始照片，约翰。这是用另一台照相机对着原件翻拍的。因为必须离得很近，所以四周不可避免地出现了鱼眼效果。”  
“啊！”约翰点了点头，然后又皱起了眉头，“但是左右并没有反过来……”  
“你还停留在数码时代。胶片相机只要把底片反过来冲洗就好了。”  
约翰被说服了。他默默思考了一会儿。  
“但是，为什么？”  
“问得好。现在我们回归角色。”夏洛克按了按额头上的便笺，让它粘得更牢固一些，“我收到了这张照片——和你见面时拿到的，或者你寄给我的。它对于我意义重大，但我无法向你要底片来保存，所以我自己翻拍了一张，并冲洗了副本。这都是顺理成章的，只需要解决一个问题：为什么它对我来说意义重大？”  
“我看不出来，除非……”  
“没错，就是那个‘除非’。我们有过很多合影，我相信。但这一张……这一张上面，我们穿着婚礼的服装。”  
约翰向后靠在椅子里，表情复杂。有一阵子，他似乎陷入了沉思。  
“一个小小的侧面证据，就是妮娜把一张副本寄给了查尔斯。这个举动有一定的心理学意义。它似乎说明，妮娜对这张照片的感情并不仅仅是视若珍宝，同时她也怀有展示给他人看的渴望。”  
“好的，我同意你的观点。事情变得复杂了，但从另一方面说，也可能是变得简单了。”  
“我还要问你另一个问题，它同样也决定事情的走向。你知道我爱你吗？”  
约翰沉默地注视着夏洛克。他脑海中出现了鲜花、香槟、盛装的人群……心事重重的伴娘和一无所知的幸福新娘？不，当然不是。他刚才是怎么说的来着？赫德森太太是个很敏锐的人。  
赫德森太太会怎么做？他低下头，望着照片上那个笑得很灿烂的女孩——相貌平平，但是笑得确实灿烂。  
 _谁杀了她？_  
约翰深吸了一口气，他蓝色的眼睛变得深暗。“是的，我知道。”  
夏洛克点了一下头，动作轻微到几乎看不出来。“我能理解你为什么保持沉默。现在的问题是，为什么你会认为我被杀了？在这种微妙的情况下，如果我仅仅是失踪了——不和你联系了——你也会理解的。你不会把它上升为一个生死攸关的问题。”  
约翰闭上眼睛想了一会儿，慢慢地说：“我去找过你，在婚礼之后很久。我有点像是……刻意避开你，你知道。我感到愧疚，尽管我知道自己完全没有理由愧疚。时间过去得越久，我就越愧疚。我没有再收到过你的消息，但我知道你还住在那里，那个我非常熟悉的地址。有一天，我想，为什么不呢？就像我们是好朋友那样，去看看你过得好不好。  
“我带了些礼物。香槟，新烤的点心。我想顺便向你道谢，为你帮过我的那些事，为那场完美的婚礼……当我踏上你住所前的台阶时，我停住了。我突然明白了自己为什么一直拖延着，没有进行这次简单的拜访。如果我敲门进去，对你说了那些话——嗨，好久不见，你过得怎么样？我顺道来看看你，尝尝我新做的点心？真不敢相信我们这么久都没见面，还记得我们以前……总之，那些我排练已久的话，我都没法说出口。  
“因为我说了的话，就真的证明我们的关系变了……  
“我站在门口进退两难。这时公寓里的另一个住户正好要进门，问我找谁。我告诉了她，而她告诉我，我要找的人恐怕不在家。  
“我感到自己被判了缓刑。我正想离开时，那个人说：‘她已经几个月不在家了——至少我没见过。前天房东还在说这件事，说如果再收不到这个季度的房租，他就要把她的东西扔掉了。’  
“我吓坏了。我去找房东，打开了她的房门。她屋里的一切都和以前一样，但人不在了。水壶放在炉灶上，杯子里放着一个待泡的茶包，上面都是灰。”  
约翰睁开了眼睛。“她就这样消失了，我再也没有见过她。”  
夏洛克静静地鼓起掌来。“了不起，约翰，了不起。”  
约翰拿下了额头上的便笺，揉成一团。“当然，也可能只是有人打了个匿名电话给你，说我已经死了。”  
“没错。可是我喜欢第一个版本，尤其是拿着点心站在台阶上那一段。”夏洛克微笑着也取下了自己头上的便笺，“过去我常常批评你的想象力太丰富，我应该为此道歉。我们休息一下，叫客房服务吧。你想吃什么？”

 

当他们用叉子戳着吃剩的牛排时，约翰说：“赫德森太太一定联系过妮娜的叔叔，不是吗？”  
“理论上讲，应该是这样。”  
“但是查尔斯并没有正面回答我们的问题。”  
“你觉得他是故意隐瞒？有可能，但也有可能只是糊涂了。不管怎么说，如果他想敷衍我们，只需要说赫德森太太找过他，但他也毫无线索就行了。”  
“既然只是想象，那么我其实在想另一种更极端的可能。”  
“查尔斯杀了妮娜？动机呢？”  
“我不知道……也许妮娜离开玛莎之后回到了这里，想开始新的生活。也许她和查尔斯产生了什么矛盾……好吧，听起来并不可靠。”  
“有一种可能。”夏洛克说，“赫德森太太结婚那年，她和妮娜都是二十一岁。这是可以继承遗产的法定年龄。”  
“而查尔斯是妮娜唯一的亲属——没错，这很有可能。”  
“我们的障碍在于，妮娜的父母并没有给她留下什么。神秘遗产之类的说法有些牵强。”  
“但并不是全无可能。”  
“你知道，其实我一直有种想法——”夏洛克丢下了餐巾，“你记得赫德森太太最后的遗言吗？”  
“我只记得你转述给我的。”  
“‘找到谁杀了她，夏洛克，找到她。’你不觉得奇怪吗？最后那个‘她’，指的究竟是谁？”  
“咦？当然是妮娜——”约翰突然住口，明白了夏洛克的意思。  
“在赫德森太太心目中，妮娜究竟是死了还是失踪了？如果是死了，并且如她所坚信的一样，是一起谋杀，那么她就应该叫我去找凶手。如果只是失踪，她就应该叫我去找妮娜本人。这难道不是非A即B的关系吗？”  
“也许她不但想让你找到杀害妮娜的凶手，还想让你找到她的尸体。”约翰阴郁地说。  
“也许。不过，还有另一种可能一直在干扰我的思路。找到‘她’——如果这个‘她’指的就是凶手呢？”  
“但……赫德森太太为什么会认为凶手是女性？”  
“没错。这正是干扰我思路的地方。赫德森太太似乎知道一些事，并且没有告诉我。我只习惯于案件的一端是谜。我不喜欢眼下的状况，约翰。”  
约翰思考了一会儿，手指沿着玻璃杯外表面滑动。他在餐巾上擦去了指尖的水痕。“你是想说，由于赫德森太太可能暗示过凶手是女性，所以你倾向于不怀疑查尔斯？”  
“我怀疑他。”夏洛克干脆地说，“我们明天会再拜访他一次。他自己身上就有几个很有意思的谜团。但我还是会继续积极寻找其他嫌疑人。”  
正在这时，房间里的电话响了。没有人应该知道这个电话号码。夏洛克和约翰彼此怀疑地对视了一秒。  
夏洛克接起了电话。  
“喂？……是的，夏洛克•福尔摩斯。……是的，今天上午。……真的？”他抬起头来，注视着约翰，眼中带着惊诧与一丝茫然，“好的，没问题。我也很感兴趣。”  
夏洛克放下电话。“旧金山警察局的罗杰斯探长。他大概八点钟过来。”  
“什么？”约翰站了起来，“为什么？”  
“查尔斯•诺伍德的尸体刚刚被人发现了。”


	10. Chapter 10

## 3

“啊哈！”麦克罗夫特满意地说。  
夏洛克瞪了自己哥哥一眼，走进了浴室。他用纸巾简单处理过鼻子和嘴唇上的伤，但显然还需要进一步的清洗包扎。  
“我可是提醒过你的。”麦克罗夫特踱进来，仔细观察着镜子里的弟弟，“一次撞击，一记直拳，还有……大概是头锤。你好像表现得比我预想的还要差。”  
夏洛克罕见地没有还击。他的手指触到了擦破的嘴唇，面无表情地龇了一下牙齿，然后又漱了一次口。  
“他的女朋友说了什么？”麦克罗夫特好奇地问。  
“说她会劝劝约翰。”  
“恕我直言，这听起来不太妙。”  
“我相信到下次见面之前，约翰就会原谅我的。”  
“我也相信。我甚至相信他已经原谅你了。”麦克罗夫特忧虑地说。  
“你的‘地下恐怖组织’怎么样了？”  
“你的伦敦观测网呢？”  
他们心照不宣地一起放弃了这个话题。  
“陪我下盘棋？”麦克罗夫特提议。  
“老天，”夏洛克叹了口气，看着哥哥在等待他的几分钟里独自下成死局的棋盘，“这两年你一定相当想我，生不如死。”  
“从某种意义上说确实如此。这个满是金鱼的世界对我的耐心是一场恒久的考验。有时候我真想违背安全条例给你打个电话，只为了告诉你我是多么——地——想你。”  
“所以你只是怀念我的智商，而不是我本人。”夏洛克针锋相对地说。  
“得了吧，我们都知道那不是真的。说到底，智商是你无法抛弃的包袱之一。”麦克罗夫特摇着头，“我只不过比普通金鱼更了解你而已。”  
“也许，”夏洛克勉强承认，“但我比你更了解普通金鱼。”  
“真的吗？”麦克罗夫特怀疑地看着夏洛克脸上的伤。  
夏洛克嘴唇紧闭，然后勉强抵抗道：“我从没说过约翰是普通金鱼。”  
“小心，弟弟，小心。”麦克罗夫特更加忧虑地说。

 

麦克罗夫特走后，赫德森太太进来收拾茶杯。  
“看到你们又出现在这个房间里，真是件愉快的事。”  
“真的吗，赫德森太太？你几乎用平底锅敲掉了我的头。”夏洛克微笑着说。  
“那只是正常人的反应。”赫德森太太正色道，“你吓到我了，知道吗？我希望你记住这一点，不要再犯第二次。”  
夏洛克看上去若有所思。“……正常人的反应……赫德森太太，正常人的反应应该是这样的，不是吗？”  
赫德森太太叹了口气。“你应该和约翰谈谈。”  
“我试过了。”

“他说什么？”  
夏洛克没有回答。他开始专心致志地研究贴在墙上的许多照片和纸片。他在一些面孔上打了叉，又开始给一些神秘的号码发短信。他的“无家可归者情报网”已经重新开始运作，他正依靠他们来监视一些信号人物的动向。这些人就像船上的老鼠，任何异常的举动都可能意味着船只即将沉没。目前，并没有谁表现出对麦克罗夫特所谓“地下恐怖组织”的警觉，也没有谁离开伦敦。他觉得这件事很可笑——地下恐怖活动？难道在伦敦还会有光明正大的恐怖活动吗？麦克罗夫特一直强调他的情报员为带回这条消息而送了命，这在夏洛克看来简直滑稽。  
当赫德森太太离开后，他再次开始思考。正常人的反应……迄今为止他见过多少正常人的反应？推特上掀起了一场短暂的风暴，但那不能算。雷斯垂德骂骂咧咧地给了他一个拥抱，让他感觉很不错。还要试试谁呢？莫莉？他用得着莫莉，她是个聪明的女人——仅就专业知识而言。也许莫莉可以暂时充当他的助手。  
问题是他为什么一定需要一个助手？一个聆听、记录、讨论……不，甚至不需要与之讨论的人……一个同伴？  
麦克罗夫特在很多事情上都是对的，但这并不表示夏洛克一定要听他的。在离开的两年里，有许多事情促使他思考自己的咨询侦探生涯——准确地说，是这段生涯赐予他的，在人际交往方面的种种经验教训。他相信自己称之为经验的那些，在麦克罗夫特看来就是教训。这没什么，如果他一定要如此忧虑，夏洛克也拦不住他。当务之急是修复和约翰的关系。其实夏洛克设想过各种重新出现的方法，时间紧促并不是他表现得那么差劲的理由。真正的理由是他缺乏自信。  
这是一种他从未涉足过的感情。  
太阳向着西方沉了下去，这是日夜交替间具有魔力的一刻。昏黄的色调笼罩下，城市无限趋近于凝固，似乎陷入了一场长达一个世纪的日偏食。然后，仿佛是转瞬之间，太阳消失了。

 

约翰最近常觉得心浮气躁。  
夏洛克是惹他生气的主要原因，他并不避讳这一点。玛丽认为夏洛克是个很好玩的人，有一次还用到了“魅力”这个词。女人们常会这样，他想，女人特别擅长原谅。  
但是雷斯垂德也高高兴兴地原谅了夏洛克，他听说。整个苏格兰场对夏洛克的回归表现出了——在他看来是难以理解的——欢欣鼓舞。解职的安德森甚至跑回来请所有人吃了个饭，还宣读了“空灵柩”协会关于夏洛克假死的十几篇论文。他认为这种种表现是因为他们没有亲眼看着夏洛克表演跳楼。  
嘿，他的逻辑提醒他，如果亲眼看到了夏洛克的“死亡”，不是更应该为他的复活感到高兴吗？  
哦，我当然为他的复活感到高兴；我这辈子从没这么高兴过。但是……  
他刚刚因为误会而打了一个病人——好吧，只是试图扯掉对方的头发，因为，唔……要承认真相可够尴尬的——他以为那是夏洛克假扮的。蹩脚的法国口音，可笑的胡子，不着边际地说着自己的收藏品之类可笑的事，像个肆意恶作剧而没有发现父母已经失去耐心的小孩。没错，就是这样，他生气是因为夏洛克太不认真了。  
好的，你看，这就是这件事情里不公平的地方——他在心里排练自己见到夏洛克时想说的话——你知道这个词是什么意思吗？不公平？我打赌你从来没想过，因为你这辈子都是俯视别人的那一方。我他妈的在你的墓碑前哭得一塌糊涂；我这辈子从来没有经历过比这两年更悲惨的日子，而你跑来跟我开玩笑？两年，七百多天的信息不对等，你想过吗？我一直以为你死了，我试着恢复，试着向前看。你他妈的知不知道这有多难？当我总算——自认为——找到新生活的时候，你以为自己可以就这样从蛋糕里跳出来吗？带着一脸傻气的笑，好像这两年什么都没有改变？  
——噢，该死。  
约翰停住了脚步。此刻他站在贝克街口，离那扇门已经不远了。在这个时刻才想到这一点，对他预想中的会面实在是个打击。  
当然了，正因为信息不对等，他已经挣扎着摆脱了过去，不再是两年前那个约翰，而夏洛克……夏洛克仍是站在屋顶上告别时的夏洛克，从未改变。  
该死的，该死的该死的该死的……  
那些不自然的紧张动作和探询的眼神……他不是在开玩笑，他只是不知道除了开玩笑还能怎么办。夏洛克失掉了自信。想到这个，约翰几乎要沮丧地大笑起来。  
伙计，现在你知道什么叫不公平了，你终于也成了落后的那一个。你所担心的东西，于我已是身后的山岭，除非发生天翻地覆的意外，否则我不可能再回到两年前了。  
这样的想法让他在失落中感到轻松。他耸了耸肩，继续走向那扇久违的门。  
似乎是错觉，这扇门今天看起来焕然一新。或许是赫德森太太在夏洛克回来后心情大好，彻底打扫了一番。他抬起腿，正要迈上台阶，有人从身后撞了他一下。  
“嘿！”见到撞他的人面不改色地从他身边走过，他恼怒地喊了一声。这时又有人从背后撞了他。  
这次他没有出声，因为就在撞击的同时，身后那人将注射器的针头扎进了他的颈部。 

 

原来这就是死亡，约翰模模糊糊地想。他的意识在身体上方一英寸处飘浮着，之所以没有离开，是因为不断变热的地狱之火造成的压力。他不太能够感觉到自己的四肢，只凭着惯有的乐观精神假设它们依旧完整地存在。截至目前，他没有感受到什么痛苦。  
眯起眼睛，他可以看见纵横交错的树枝在自己上方搭成了一座塔。它们将夜空无序地分割成数不清的碎片，每一片都小到看不见背景上的任何一颗星。  
正当他这样想着的时候，星星便出现了。火星在黑色的枝桠中迸发，约翰感觉自己像当头被敲了一棍。巨大的亮光和炽热的空气一起充满了每一块碎片空间，火苗奋力挣扎，试图焚毁自己的囚笼，树枝在如此炽烈的攻击下化为青烟。此刻约翰的身体迸发出了同样炽烈的火焰，巨大的疼痛感瞬间降临，使得那脆弱的牢笼——他的身体——像头顶的树枝一样即将崩塌，而他的意识正在远去。  
“不！”硬生生将意识拉回的痛苦让他大喊了一声，尽管并没有任何人听到。死亡是不可接受的——没错，此刻他对于死亡只有这一种想法。不可接受。他快要被火焰烧穿了然而死亡依旧不可接受。不是因为疼痛或恐惧或愤怒或失望，仅仅是他的全体脑细胞在一切逻辑链条之外做出的一致决议：不可接受。  
一些画面开始出现，一些往日的片段。约翰努力去甩开它们，把精力集中在仍然感觉不到的肢体上。移动……移动……他不知道自己成功了没有，但这样的犹疑只持续了一秒。动了——他的腿和手突然向着不同方向快速移动，烟灰簌簌落下，遮蔽了他的视线。糟糕，他想，它们要离开我逃生了，它们会撕裂我的身体——但是这不可能，这……  
有人拍他的脸，接下来，在模糊的视线中，他看到了一个人……两个人。夏洛克？对，那好像是夏洛克。他看起来正被同样的火焰灼烧着，嘴一张一合。我还是死了，约翰想，夏洛克也死了。这结局很糟糕，但还不是最糟糕的，他在某种程度上可以说服自己接受。但是等等……不，夏洛克没有死！夏洛克活着！所以，我也……活着？  
约翰剧烈地咳嗽起来，更多的星星在他眼前出现，然后完全消失。用木头和破布扎成的盖伊•福克斯从柴堆顶端重重地落下来，砸在他身边。

 

“然后呢？”  
“没有然后。我什么都不知道了，直到你们来救我。”  
“值得表扬。”玛丽用一只手撑住下巴，“你居然记得来救你的是‘我们’。我还以为你只记得夏洛克呢。”  
“嘿！”约翰抱怨道，“我当然记得有两个人。不过公平地讲……以面孔的辨识度而言，你的确不太占优势。”  
“噢，没错，我只是个普通诊所里的普通护士。”  
“不，你是玛丽•摩斯坦，很快就会变成玛丽•华生。”约翰眨眨眼，“你对此前景有什么看法？”  
玛丽微笑着拍了拍约翰的手，走了出去。  
夏洛克走进来。他看上去非常严肃，手插在口袋里。当他审视约翰脸上的伤时，眉头拧了起来。  
“我猜我应该感谢你的救命之恩。短时间内我不会有胃口吃熏肉了，我想。”约翰笑着说，试图使气氛轻松下来。但夏洛克看起来并不领情，他似乎正在思考别的什么事。  
直到夏洛克开口，约翰才跟上了他的思路。  
“你知道，”他略带歉意地说，“这不是个意外。我并不是在为自己辩解，不过，这也是我消失了两年的原因之一。只要某些人知道我还活着，他们的下一步就是伤害你。我原以为已经没事了——我几乎可以肯定莫里亚蒂的党羽已全部剪除，不幸的是——”  
“停！”约翰举起一只手。他愤怒地盯着夏洛克看了一会儿，然后泄了气。疲惫已经代替了其他感情。  
“你休息一下就会好的。明天出院以后来一下贝克街，我有个计划。”  
约翰自嘲地笑了一下。“像以前一样？嗯，夏洛克，我接受你的解释——显然你对自身的危险性有着足够的认识，这大概是你唯一的自知之明了。不过明天我不能去贝克街，我和玛丽另有约会。”  
夏洛克点了点头。“后天？”  
“不会影响你的‘计划’吗？”  
“哦，那个啊，”夏洛克从口袋里掏出手机，约翰注意到他手上贴着一些创可贴，“没事。”他发了一条短信，然后转身离开。  
“夏洛克！”  
夏洛克停住脚步回头——也许回得太快了一些，足以捕捉到约翰眼中的一丝尴尬。  
“还是明天吧。”  
夏洛克望着约翰，这似乎并不是他所期待的话，但他还是愉快地点了点头。  
“明天。”

 

最终，夏洛克的“计划”在完全意外的情况下取得了他想要的成果。他们刚刚好在最后关头想明白了“地下恐怖活动”其实就是“地下铁恐怖活动”，而约翰前一夜险些被烧正暗示着盖伊•福克斯炸毁国会的老计划。一位地铁迷提供的录像显示一节车厢神秘消失了，它——连同它里面唯一的乘客，塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰，夏洛克监测网里的头号人物——符合逻辑的去处只能是苏门答腊街的废弃地铁站，而它唯一的用途只能是在国会对反恐提案作出表决时，在投票者的脚下轰轰烈烈地爆炸。  
于是他们跑去拆弹。不幸的是，夏洛克不会拆弹，而约翰也不会。在两年的平静生活后，约翰连续两个晚上以为自己要死掉了。可见生活的确还是会发生天翻地覆的变化。  
在炸弹的倒计时即将走向尽头的时候，约翰告诉夏洛克，自己原谅了他的欺骗，而且，这两年他始终非常想念他。他还有很多话想说，如果时间足够的话。但是考虑到他们将一起迎接死亡，说不说也并不是那么重要。  
当然，结果是，约翰再次被骗了，夏洛克早已偷偷停掉了炸弹倒计时。而且和约翰所想的完全不同，夏洛克一开始就通知了警方。这次约翰花了整整一个星期才决定重新开始和夏洛克的友情。


	11. Chapter 11

## 六

“恐龙，”约翰皱着眉头说，“苏醒的恐龙。”  
夏洛克阴郁地点点头。此刻他们正再次驱车前往上午去过的地方，等待他们的不再是查尔斯•诺伍德，而是他的尸体。  
警方原本打算到他们所住的酒店来提取证词，但是夏洛克在考虑之后提出，他宁愿到现场去跟警察会合。这是个相当不合常规的提议，但警方在核实了他的身份之后批准了。  
“我没想到……呃，我是说，出发的时候，我没想到真的会有命案。”  
“我也没想到。”夏洛克简洁地说。  
约翰微感诧异。“真的吗？我以为……”  
夏洛克耸了耸肩，继续用手指滑动放在膝盖上的外接屏幕。他正在检索和那家养老院相关的背景资料，从他严肃的表情来看，进展并不是很顺利。最后他收起屏幕，塞回仪表板的侧面。  
“我需要用更专业一些的网络。”他说着，取出了自己的电脑，“如果你不介意的话。”他按下按钮，将车窗变成不透明的投射屏幕。  
约翰叹口气，靠回座椅中。过了一会儿，他问道：“你仍然坚持那个看法吗？”  
“什么看法？”  
“查尔斯不是凶手。”  
夏洛克没有回答，约翰继续说：“毕竟，呃，他被杀了，似乎表明他和这件事有很重大的关系。”  
“我现在比以前更确定，他不是凶手。”  
“夏洛克……”  
“你想说什么？”夏洛克转头看了约翰一会儿，“不，请从正确的角度理解我的话。我有过……非常自负的时候，但不是现在。”有片刻沉默，然后他低声补充道，“已经过去很多年了。”  
约翰的太阳穴刺痛了一下，仿佛突然听到一声枪响。重逢以来，他们谈过很多事情，但是这一件他一直不确定是否应该提起。虽然很希望谈一谈，本能却告诉他，这个话题不应该由他开头。此刻他仍然不确定夏洛克指的是不是这件事，因此明智的选择是保持沉默。  
“我从马格努森身上学到了一些东西。”夏洛克咧开嘴笑了，“是的，我正是在说那一枪，如果你还没决定是否应该答话，你可以继续保持沉默。”  
约翰皱起了眉头。  
“那是我犯的一个错误。”夏洛克收回了他伪装的笑脸，“我不是说我认为马格努森不该死，我很高兴看到他死了。如果有别的什么人冲他来一枪，我也不会拦着，甚至未必会举报开枪的人。”  
“我明白，骑士精神？”  
夏洛克因为这个词汇而露出了牙疼的表情，但他并没有否认。约翰在心里暗笑了一下，想起麦克罗夫特曾戏谑地提起过的那几次被夏洛克拒绝的授勋。  
“不过在那个时刻杀死他，虽然从结果上讲是正确的，仍然是一个错误。你知道，在我短暂的……呃，被捕和囚禁期间，麦克罗夫特并没有放过这个机会，对我进行了一番再教育。”他再次露出牙疼的表情，“他的重点固然不对，他总担心我感情上——他自以为——的弱点。事实上，他本应该也从中学到一些东西的。”  
“所以重点是什么？不要当着警察的面杀人？”约翰有点沉不住气了。  
“我也很可能成为马格努森。”夏洛克的语气中有一丝忧虑，“他为自己的头脑宫殿而骄傲——特别是当他用这一点战胜了我的时候。我承认我当时表现得很差，但你知道，正因为我表现得很差，所以我用非常野蛮的方法终结了他的胜利。即使是我——即使是我的控制力——也会有表现得这么差的时候，何况我的对手。”他迅速地瞥了约翰一眼，“我不介意人们对我说‘滚！’，但是如果他们手里有枪，我想我还是应该避免激发出他们最差的一面。”  
“你从何时起这么珍惜生命了？”约翰忍不住评论道。  
“哦，这可是五百升输液带来的感悟。”  
约翰不安地动了一下。“我很抱歉……关于玛丽。”  
夏洛克眉毛微微一挑，似乎约翰说的是他没有想到的事，但他并未回应。有那么一分钟时间，他像是完全被眼前屏幕上的东西吸引了注意力。然后他耸了耸肩，按下按钮让车窗玻璃恢复透明。  
“有趣。”他这样评价。  
约翰决定不去问他的朋友究竟从哪里看出了“有趣”这两个字。他的视线被窗外的景象牵住了。在他们右侧上方，一轮明月刚刚从轻纱般的云层里脱出，平静无波的海湾里，月光投射出的大道瞬间明亮耀眼。弧形的海岸线上，间隔几十码分布的灯柱在水面上投下一串散落的珍珠。当目光望向极远处时，似乎会有什么虚幻的飞行器撕开云雾，沿着月光的跑道循着指示灯呼啸而来。然而与此同时，这里却安静得不可思议。约翰莫名想起养老院的路牌：涨潮或暴风雨时禁止通行。  
“你猜查尔斯是怎么死的？”夏洛克说。  
“呃，警方没有告诉你吗？”  
“还没有。我猜是毒杀。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不记得了？查尔斯曾经对护士说：‘毒药准备好了吗？’”  
“那不是在闹情绪吗？”约翰瞥了他一眼。  
“我怀疑。我十分怀疑。”

 

夏洛克的猜测被证明准确无误。不过毒药似乎并不在查尔斯的午餐或者晚餐里——至少表面上看是这样。警方还在等待最终报告，目前只有快速检验仪给出的初步结果。  
查尔斯的尸体比起他本人似乎还要顺眼一些。除了发紫的嘴唇之外，死亡赐予了他尽可能多的尊严。不过很快警方就会将其再次剥夺。在验尸台上没有人会在乎这些东西。  
“你觉得毒药是怎么进入他体内的？”约翰小声问。  
“可能性多得很。这里是养老院，老人们多多少少要服些药物或者膳食补充剂。生病的还要接受治疗。”夏洛克扭头问一个被警察簇拥着，一脸不安的护士，“他最近打过针或者输过液吗？”  
“没有。”  
“他平时服用哪些药？”  
护士用目光示意床头柜上的药盒。其他从查尔斯的尸体上取出的物品也堆在了那里。夏洛克带上手套，谨慎地打开药盒检查了一番，里面按天数放着一周的药，今天的已经吃完。  
“根据我的印象，查尔斯似乎对自己的饮食和药物非常谨慎？”他问。  
“是的，”护士如实回答，“他总是随身携带自己的药，不像其他老人一样随便丢在房间里。”  
“这些是治疗——”  
“阿兹海默症。他没有什么其他的病，医生给他开过一些保护血管的药，不过他不吃。”  
“是一日六片吗？”夏洛克轻轻摇动药盒。  
“是的，两种药，都是饭后服用。”  
一直没说话的罗杰斯探长此刻走上前来，接过药盒查看了一番。“确实每天都准备了六片。”  
“医生每周给他开一次药。这里的老人统一在旧金山市医院就诊，我们的全科医生只负责处理突发情况，当然，还有一些日常的小毛病。”  
“但是这个药盒是你们统一发的。”罗杰斯探长指着盒盖上的字母缩写。  
“我们提供各种生活用品，但并不要求必须使用。你知道，我们这里的老人大多都很富有，各有各的癖好。  
罗杰斯摇了摇头，让手下的人收走包括药盒在内的所有随身物品，交给检验部门。法医还没有到，夏洛克轻声问约翰：“你觉得是什么类型的毒物？”  
“解剖结果出来之前都不好说。没有氰酸的特殊气味，更像是神经性的，致死速度也很快。”约翰研究着尸体的四肢，“呈明显的强直姿态，而且——”他掀开衣服观察皮肤，并看了看眼球，“还不到两个小时。”  
“报警时间是七点，我的同事七点一刻来到现场。我七点半得到通知，因为护士汇报了死者八小时前接待过访客，所以我本来打算就近先拜访你们。”  
“你看，我们是头号嫌疑犯。”夏洛克对约翰说。  
“未免太巧了一点。”约翰摇着头。  
“等一下我需要录你们二位的证词，院长正在帮我再腾空一个房间。”  
“当然。说到证词，相关人员的证词你们录了多少了？”  
“我有两个警长正在工作，我估计全部整理出来要到明天下午了。”  
“看来我们要在那之前洗清自己的嫌疑，否则就无法及时看到笔录，你说呢？走吧约翰，我们去给罗杰斯探长讲讲妮娜的故事。”  
“我对你的大名有所耳闻，”罗杰斯微笑道，“我希望那是个不错的故事。”  
“那你大概会失望了。”约翰评论道。

 

第二天下午他们并没有看到警方的笔录。罗杰斯探长承诺在八点以前传一份副本过来，于是夏洛克和约翰去附近的中餐馆点了晚饭。  
“至少法医解剖的结果和我们想的一样。”夏洛克说，“消化道内发现了士的宁。根据胃容物判断，死亡发生在晚餐后的一小时内。”  
“所以他是怎么吃下去的呢？”约翰沉思着，搅动盘子里的鸡肉。  
“如果像护士所说那样——而我相信她，因为我的观察也是如此——查尔斯是不会随便吃下任何可疑东西的。另外，对晚餐残余物的检验也证明了毒药不是投放在食物里的。”夏洛克和平日办案时一样，把食物推到一边，完全忽略了它们的存在，“我倒是有个想法。”  
“士的宁几乎不溶于水，而且极苦。”约翰用手指弹了一下水杯，“所以这条路也不通。你的想法是什么？”  
“虽然因为安全范围太窄，已经多年不用于临床了，但是士的宁本身确实是一种药品。致死量大概在多少？”  
约翰回忆了一下，说：“很低。大概三十毫克吧，这还是健康成年人的量。比氰酸钾低一半以上。你觉得有人拿了提纯后的士的宁药片给他吃？”  
“这会引发一个问题——”夏洛克望着约翰，等待他跟上思路。  
“呃？噢，确实。那就变成有预谋的了——”  
“而且是长期预谋。这不是随手可得的凶器，而是早有准备的。虽然很遗憾，但我不得不说，导致查尔斯被害的可能正是我们。”  
“因为我们拜访了他，所以有人急于除掉他？”  
“查尔斯自己的态度也能说明这一点。他一直非常戒备，这里面肯定有原因。”  
“但是妮娜失踪已经是五十年前的事情了，如果他隐藏了什么秘密，为什么到现在才被杀？”  
“一方面是我们的拜访，”夏洛克已经喝光了自己杯子里的水，他毫不介意地拿起约翰的杯子喝了一口，“一方面是阿兹海默症。你知道，他从前可能是个守口如瓶的人，但现在是个不定时炸弹。”  
约翰挥了挥手，侍者过来给他们都加了一些水。等侍者离开后，他说：“我不觉得查尔斯告诉了我们——或者可能告诉我们什么信息。你觉得他知道妮娜是被谁杀的？”  
夏洛克露出了古怪的表情。他思考了一会儿。  
“不，我不觉得他知道。”  
“可是——”  
“我不觉得他知道任何事。这有时候也会引来杀身之祸，你说呢？”  
约翰瞪着他。“我觉得你在拿我开心。”  
夏洛克的手机响了一声。他看了一眼，变得兴奋起来。“材料来了。”他取出便携电脑，在桌面上清出一块地方投影键盘，并把屏幕投射到两人侧面的卡座隔板上。  
“在这里看安全吗？”约翰不禁问道。  
“这又不是什么机密。”夏洛克说着点开了邮件附件。罗杰斯探长和手下一共询问了当天和查尔斯有过接触的六个人，以及疗养员的院长和主管医生。有三四个人的证词完全没用，他们只是证明了查尔斯当天的活动轨迹和往常一模一样。值得注意的证词有一条，来自一位名叫帕尔默的老人，晚餐时他和查尔斯坐在同一张桌子上。

> “我们没怎么聊天，”帕尔默说，“查尔斯这人不爱说话。他吃了点儿意大利面，喝了一小杯红酒。他跟我抱怨说疗养院的酒越来越难喝了。吃完饭之后，他从口袋里取出药盒，就着酒把药吃掉了。”

夏洛克停下了在键盘上移动的手，和约翰对视了一眼。  
“如果是士的宁，发作速度可是非常快的。”  
“没错，这证明了不但晚餐里没有毒药，他服下去的药里也没有。”  
“如果是胶囊——”  
“不，查尔斯的药盒里没有胶囊。医生给他开的药里没有任何一种是胶囊形式的，这个我可以肯定。如果出现了他不熟悉的药，他也不会吃下去。”  
“那么毒药是在查尔斯回房间之后才被服下的。这可是个新难题。”  
“唔……”夏洛克按了一下键盘，接着看下面的证词。

> “吃完饭之后我们随便聊了几句。查尔斯总是在抱怨疗养院如何差劲之类的。问题是，你知道，他这里——”帕尔默指了指太阳穴，“有点不好了，说话颠三倒四。这时护士长走过来，开玩笑说：‘你说的我全都听见了，再多说几句，明天就不给你饭吃。’她当然不是认真的，但是查尔斯显得有点畏缩。护士长把他扶起来，劝他回房间去。他们一起走到餐厅门口，护士长把负责查尔斯那一层的护士叫来护送他回去。倒不是说查尔斯身体有那么弱，但是爱抱怨的人总能得到更多照顾，不是吗？再说，万一他半路上发病，未必找得到自己房间呢。”

夏洛克露出一个微笑。他连续按动翻页键，寻找护士长的证词。她讲述的故事和帕尔默的一般无二。  
“线索合拢了。”他满意地说，“我们结账吧。”  
“啊？”约翰瞪大眼睛，“什么叫线索合拢了？另一头在哪儿呢？”  
夏洛克已经收起电脑，招手示意侍者拿账单来。  
“另一头的事情，我们回去再说。”

 

走在旧金山街头的感觉和伦敦街头有很大的不同。这里的色彩更丰富——不仅仅指广告牌、霓虹灯和金门大桥绚丽的光影，更像是……一种充满活力的感觉，人们呼吸着多彩气泡酒一样的空气，一举一动都显得更为轻盈。  
“这里比伦敦开阔得多。”约翰评论道。  
“比苏塞克斯乡间呢？”夏洛克问。  
“不太一样，”约翰微笑道，“这里的开阔大概是心理意义上的。”  
“有时候我很喜欢美国，”夏洛克承认，“这些年我断断续续地在美国住过不少日子。”  
他们默契地没有再提“这些年”的事情。一架飞机从头顶飞过，向着东海岸的方向。  
“查尔斯的案子……”约翰忍不住说。  
“我们能做的已经做完了，后续的工作交给警方就好。”  
“妮娜的事情怎么办？我以为我们才刚起步呢。”  
“确实如此，但是查尔斯的死可能真的和妮娜没有什么关系。”  
约翰站住了。“解释清楚，或者我们伦敦再见。”  
夏洛克露出一贯的欠揍笑容。“我们不能再愉快地散散步吗？新鲜的空气让人警醒。”  
“我有更多的办法让你警醒。”约翰眯起了眼睛。  
“我毫不怀疑这一点。”夏洛克拍了拍约翰的肩，满意地感觉到一瞬间的僵硬，“走吧，酒店在那边。我本来想把它当成一个不错的睡前故事，你却没有等到那时候的耐心。”  
“当不知道自己在干什么的时候，你很难要求任何人有耐心。”  
“说得对。”夏洛克愉快地表示同意，并加快了脚步，“人们经常抱怨说这是个缺少耐心的世界，多半因为他们不知道自己在干什么。”  
“而有些人似乎永远都很有把握。”约翰悻悻地说。  
“要知道——”夏洛克收起了笑容，“其实这个世界最了不起的地方在于，它实在是太有耐心了。”  
“比如？”对话题的转变，约翰有些迷惑。  
“比如查尔斯•诺伍德，以及杀死他的人。”  
约翰感到一丝轻微的兴奋，以及耐心的进一步流失。  
“你记得上一次旧金山大地震吗？”  
“呃……有点儿印象。好久以前了，有十年了吗？”  
“十四年。震级是六点九，一百多人受伤。在地震造成的混乱中，有一家大型珠宝店被洗劫，价值数千万美元的珠宝至今没有下落。”  
“你是说——”  
“那个案子的难点在于，抢劫犯并不是有预谋的。很有可能只是几个人刚好在凌晨时分路过那里，地震就发生了。店里和附近的监控设施都被破坏，到处一团糟，正是千载难逢的抢劫良机。而在当时那种余震不断，人心惶惶的情况下，无论是警方还是珠宝店的工作人员，在之后的几天里都没有精力认真处理这起案件，从而错失了破案的良机。无论如何，反正店里的东西都上过保险。那几个幸运的路人发了一笔财，他们只要在今后的几年里慢慢将珠宝在黑市变现就可以了。当然，这么大额的非法交易收入要怎么处理，也会造成问题。就在旧金山大地震四年后，一位神秘富翁租下了人工岛上的大片待开发地皮，修建了一座养老院。  
“你不是也怀疑过吗？查尔斯看上去并不像有钱人，为什么住进了如此昂贵的养老院？他是养老院的首批住客，因为他和院长之间有某种特殊关系。  
“没错，这家养老院就是用来洗这笔钱的。查尔斯出于某种原因，知道这笔钱的来历。作为保持沉默的交换条件，他有权享受优渥的晚年。当然，我更愿意相信，让他住在院长眼皮底下也是对方采取的安全措施之一。  
“我相信这家养老院至今仍然源源不断地将院长的非法收入正规化。查尔斯一直都很配合，直到上帝开了个玩笑，剥夺了他继续配合下去的能力。  
“从那时起，他的生命就岌岌可危了。但阿兹海默症是间歇性发作的，这就让他有能力认清自己的处境。他知道自己如果离开就会死，而待下去则不知道哪天会死。他开始严密保管自己的私人物品，时不时地拒绝吃饭，并声称有人想毒死他。这让谋杀者陷入了困难的境地，因为他并不希望引发怀疑。直到有一天，两个陌生人拜访了查尔斯，还拿走了一些查尔斯珍藏的文件，这让天平迅速倾斜到了杀意那一端。”  
“这是你的推测吗？你怎么会把抢劫案联系到养老院的？”  
“那家养老院的历史本来就很有趣，引发过几次私下调查。就我能看到的，调查都没有明确的结果，但是隐约指明了它当初在租用土地的投标过程中就有舞弊的可能。有人认为投资方贿赂了主管官员，而当我查看这位主管官员的从政史时，发现他曾是一位商人，经营的珠宝店在二〇一四年的旧金山大地震中被洗劫一空。另一方面，我追溯了查尔斯的经济状况。他摆脱潦倒的生活是从十五年前开始的，在那之前他甚至居无定所。警方留有他数次因流落街头和酗酒而被短期拘留的记录，地点正是被洗劫的珠宝店所在的街区。  
“这种巧合可以有一个合理的解释：地震当时，查尔斯正在珠宝店附近，目睹了洗劫的全过程。而那个临时起意的劫匪不仅抢劫了珠宝店，也拿走了某种对这家店的经营者来说很不利的东西，结果被抢劫者非但无法要回损失，反而被胁迫了。”  
“小偷遇上了强盗，是这个逻辑吗？”  
“差不多吧。这可以解释很多事情，包括办案过程中珠宝店方面的不作为。另外，目击者——也有可能是部分参与者——查尔斯就此得到了一笔封口费。”  
约翰想了想。  
“到此为止，我都能理解。但谋杀是怎么实施的？”  
“唔，你要记得，这家养老院本身就来路不正。在建成之时便进入养老院的人，很可能就是当初的同伙或知情人。查一查最早的职员名单，你就会发现另一个关键人物。”  
“停！”约翰举起一只手，“我来猜猜。”  
夏洛克停下脚步，转过身似笑非笑地看着约翰。  
“……护士长？”  
“正确。在扶查尔斯离开餐厅时，护士长替换了他的药盒。那是个养老院配发的普通药盒，只要提前放好查尔斯服用的药，很难被发现调了包。”  
“然后……护士长只需要抽空再去一趟查尔斯的房间，提醒他吃药。因为阿兹海默症，当查尔斯拿出药盒发现今天的药还有两粒时，会记不清自己到底吃过药没有。稍加劝说的话，他就会再服一次药——当然是早已为他准备好的毒药。”  
“非常正确。”  
“所以整件事情跟妮娜还有赫德森太太一点儿关系都没有。”  
“一点儿关系都没有。”  
约翰叹了口气，有种被愚弄的感觉。“为什么不能……比方说，护士长为什么不能是妮娜本人？她也可能害怕叔叔泄露自己的行踪而杀了他。”  
夏洛克瞪大眼睛，露出不可思议的表情。约翰笑了，避开那过于炽烈的目光。  
“我只想让事情简单一点。”  
“要不是妮娜——就假设她还活着好了——今年已经七十五岁了的话，我会说这是个天才的假设。但是你管这个叫简单？”  
“相比横跨美国的旅行，我觉得这样会更简单。”  
“放心，你会享受这次旅行的。”夏洛克抬起头。清澈的天空因为城市灿烂的灯火而微微发红，但天顶处的北极星依然闪烁着钻石般的光。


	12. Chapter 12

## 2

“尽可能享受它吧。”麦克罗夫特用两根手指夹着夏洛克的机票，有些不满意地看了它最后一眼。  
夏洛克伸手捏住机票，一番小小的角力之后，麦克罗夫特放开了手。  
“护照呢？”  
麦克罗夫特掏出一本看起来不怎么新的护照，尽管它确实是刚做好的。根据护照来判断，这位彼得•西格森是挪威人，金色卷发，爱好探险，足迹遍布远东和南亚的大小国家。  
“这个是紧急联络号码。”麦克罗夫特在手机里输入了几个数字，然后向前探身，轻巧地将手机滑进弟弟的大衣口袋，“尽量不要给我打电话。”  
夏洛克明白他的意思。这次旅行安排并非公务，而是疗养。夏洛克短期内不能出现在英国境内，同时也不能在境外惹上麻烦。  
“你真的不再考虑一下吗？我更希望你去西藏，而不是瑞士。”  
“现在是滑雪季节，”夏洛克把机票也放进口袋，“我得练习一下已经生疏的技艺。你不来阿尔卑斯山和我共度新年吗？”  
“小心些。”麦克罗夫特阴郁地说，注视着弟弟迈着略微僵硬的步子离开。他心知肚明，召唤夏洛克的绝不是阿尔卑斯山的冰雪。过去的六个月对于兄弟二人来说都是一段不愉快的经历。由于行动受到限制，夏洛克没法亲自去做自己想做的事情，于是麦克罗夫特接手了剿灭莫里亚蒂集团的任务。与之相对的，夏洛克多余的脑力被用于应付麦克罗夫特日常那些“微妙”“敏感”“盘根错节”的政府事务。结果就是，两人都很不满意对方的工作。  
但同时，对于对方所选择的事业，两人也产生了一定的敬意。因此尽管麦克罗夫特非常不愿意让弟弟离开自己的视线，还是为他订了一张机票。

 

在不算长的飞行时间里，夏洛克一直闭着眼睛。头等舱宽大的座位吞噬了他的身体，也让他陷在某种飘忽然而挥之不去的思绪中。就像极光，他想，在原本洁白平整的封冻大地上投下难以捉摸的绚丽幻觉。  
此时距离他的“死亡”已经过去了六个月。一方面讲，这是他人生最无所事事的六个月，因而显得无比漫长；另一方面，它又短暂得可怕。  
他尚未准备好以一个新的身份开始另一段人生。  
总有一天我会回去的，他这样告诉自己，我会带给很多人一个巨大的惊喜。  
实际上，当他说很多人的时候，他的意思是约翰。  
他始终无法忘记约翰在那座写着“夏洛克•福尔摩斯”的黑色墓碑前伫立的样子。出于某种嘲弄的心理，麦克罗夫特将那个墓碑做得很假，光滑得过分的大理石上烫着金字，甚至没有费心写上生卒年，更不要说墓志铭。他完全没有征求过夏洛克自己的意见。  
然而约翰相信了那个墓碑的真实性。即使离得很远，夏洛克还是看到了他扶着墓碑时微偻的肩背和颤抖的手。那时他说了什么？关于奇迹……关于希望夏洛克再实现一个奇迹……  
但他不知道的是，夏洛克已经实现了一个奇迹。  
当约翰终于起身离开时，赫德森太太走过来扶住了他。他们彼此支撑着消失在夏洛克的视线里。他觉得自己就像一个鬼魂，不应该存在，不应该为这个肃穆哀伤的场面添加一个戏剧性的转折或者多余的注脚。当约翰离去后，他艰难地上前，注视着墓碑上自己的倒影。  
有云的影子笼罩他，然后又离去。路过的乌鸦缄默无声。墓园葱郁，然而脚下这片土地是新翻上来的，还未有青草的嫩芽顶出。直到现在——直到乘坐这钢铁的巨鸟暂别英伦三岛，他仍清晰地记得那土地的味道。他在思维的宫殿里将之封装，塞进不常光顾的角落，然后命令自己想一些无关的事情。  
当空乘送来饮料时，他正在想，有一天自己“复活”并恢复身份以后，该拿那块墓碑怎么办。那是一件纪念品，尽管它真正的涵义只有夏洛克自己知道。他觉得自己可以把墓碑塞在贝克街的床下面，打造一个最富哲学色彩的卧室。然后他可以——字面意义上的——每天都躺在自己的墓碑上方，用生死之间的谜题来保持头脑的警醒。这个想法让他发笑，而他睁开眼睛时正看到空乘小姐受惊的脸。  
“先生，您要——”  
他对着饮料车摆摆手，然后问：“还有多久到苏黎世？”  
“三十分钟。当地气温低于零度，请您注意保暖。”空乘小姐注视他的时间略微超过了礼貌允许的程度，夏洛克知道这是因为自己看上去瘦得极不健康。没关系，滑雪运动会帮他恢复体力。他在迈林根预定了度假别墅，麦克罗夫特曾帮他追到了关于莫里亚蒂组织残余成员的一条线索，断在那附近。  
一切都会好起来——在飞机平稳地降低高度时，他乐观地想。一个小颠簸带来的失重感造成了片刻心悸，他恼怒地晃了晃头。

 

约翰从一个噩梦中惊醒，抬手擦掉额角的冷汗。在梦里，他跟着夏洛克再一次穿过伦敦的大街小巷，追踪着一个现在他已经记不起来身份的罪犯。他奔跑着，心脏疯狂地撞击胸腔，嗓子因缺水而疼痛但舌头牢牢黏在上颌。他觉得两条腿已经不是自己的，感受不到鞋底传来的实实在在的撞击，仿佛他的上半身是前面那个高瘦的黑影牵着的风筝。突然，在一个转角，风筝的线断了，他重重地跌回自己的脚上，扭伤了脚踝。当他一瘸一拐地走过去，发现前面没有人，只有一片广阔的墓园。  
他慢慢地在墓碑之间走着，呼吸着死亡之人以自己的分解物污染过的空气。一只乌鸦在那些凌乱的大理石上跳跃飞翔，导引着他前行。他心中的恐惧越升越高，脚步越来越虚浮，终于摔倒在一块光滑的黑色墓碑前。  
等等……他记得这块石碑。在一片黑暗中，他用手指顺着记忆读出了上面的字。

> 夏洛克•福尔摩斯

但这不可能是真的，他刚刚还在自己的前面奔跑，被风吹起的大衣像一只怪异的蝙蝠。约翰的手指插进泥土，立刻闻到了熟悉的气味。以前我为什么会觉得雨后潮湿的土壤气息令人愉悦？他像被这种感觉催眠了，开始漫无目的地挖着脚下的泥土，直到指尖碰到了坚硬的东西才猛然惊觉。  
是棺材吗？他畏缩了片刻，突然被狂怒席卷，开始奋力挖下去。他会证明这不是真的，他会证明夏洛克没有死，一切都是闹剧，他会证明——  
漆黑的棺木露了出来。他四下寻找了一番，找到一块石头。像一个绝望的原始人一般，他开始用石头一次次砸向散发着刺鼻油漆味道的厚木板。乌鸦从墓碑上跳下来，冷冷地看着他。  
……永不复还。  
他的手一抖，石头落下去又弹开，木板上出现了一个缺口。  
躺在棺木里的人看着他。  
不，那不是夏洛克。  
那是他自己。  
“妈的，妈的妈的妈的。”约翰用拳头砸着自己的太阳穴，试图把那个栩栩如生的梦从脑海里揍出去。这很让人困扰。他不担心记忆——记忆会虚化，会隐藏，会欺骗自己；他担心的是比记忆真实得多的东西。  
奇怪的是，他常常梦见夏洛克的坟墓，却从来没有梦见过夏洛克的坠落。  
他考虑要不要和心理医生提一下这件事，不知道她会做出怎样的解读。但他已经暗自决定不再去麻烦心理医生了，从经济角度看这纯属无意义的投资。他应该比任何人都明白自己的症结在哪里。  
夏洛克的葬礼上有好几个人表现得比约翰激动得多，但约翰呈现出神游天外的混沌状态，只是因为他已经太久没有睡一个好觉了。有许多问题他不想思考，却不断钻进他的脑子。人们安慰他的方式让他疑惑，也许他真的和夏洛克结成了某种比他预想的要深刻得多的关系？  
但是他所预想的究竟又是怎样一种关系呢？同居的朋友，步调合拍的同事，心灵相通的伙伴？不管是什么，当夏洛克站在楼顶含泪说再见的一刻，它就彻底不复从前了。生死边缘的经历会让一切关系产生难以想象的变化——破碎或者升华，或者变成一团乱麻。约翰坚持认为自己不是同性恋，但同时，他确实也相信世上所有的感情都根出同源，只有方式、程度——和对象的区别。在夏洛克从楼顶跳下的一刻，他经历了此生最强烈的感情冲击。他亟需和人探讨或者说确认他们是否已经走到了那一步，他不介意那感情的本质究竟是什么因为他会满怀感激地拥抱它——但是，当然，他希望与之确认的人已经不在了。  
这让他处于一个困难的境地。从今以后，一切关于他和夏洛克之间究竟发生了什么的证词，都将以他的认知作为唯一的真相。  
而他，约翰，非常困扰，像任何一个对警察承认自己可能漏看了某条至关重要线索的关键证人一样困扰。同时他需要继续自己日常的生活——上班、下班、超市/餐馆、公寓。葬礼之后他就搬出了贝克街的房子，因为这里，怎么说呢，他已经做完了在这里所能做的所有事情，唯一剩下的只有——静坐，静坐并感受悲伤。  
他试着把悲伤的情绪投射到其他事情上去，心理医生声称这样可以缓解情绪。但约翰甚至无法打开自己的博客。最后他断定这种方法不适合自己。有一天，当赫德森太太出门的时候，他回到贝克街的公寓里，锁上门，独自待了差不多八小时。然后他离开了，跌跌撞撞地开始自己的新生活。

 

夏洛克在迈林根的新生活不是很顺利。首先，他找到了那条线索断裂的地方，结果不过是证实了麦克罗夫特没有偷懒。为莫里亚蒂管理瑞士银行存款的人在老板死后试图脱离组织携款潜逃，而忠心耿耿的残党找到了他，把他带到山里一枪爆头，丢进了瀑布。执行处决的人是当初负责挟持夏洛克的朋友以逼他跳楼的狙击手之一。银行的账目倒是有助于理清莫里亚蒂的经济状况，但找到的一些大额汇款都来自他已经知道的人。把这些转给伦敦之后，麦克罗夫特就可以放心了。这里没什么新东西，是一条死路。  
另外，他的健身计划也不尽如人意。他感冒了两周，然后在一次滑雪中扭到了手臂。肺活量和肌肉确实有所恢复，只是比他预计的慢了太多。他很多年没有进行过系统的训练了。年少时他曾短暂地练习过自由搏击，现在他已经做不到那些动作，不过身体的敏捷度并没有下降，这几乎是他所剩的唯一的东西。他租来的别墅里有健身设备和游泳池，但他不喜欢。那会让他觉得自己像麦克罗夫特。  
天气晴好的时候，他偶尔会背上包去登山。他还记得那个倒霉的会计的葬身之处，莱辛巴赫瀑布。有趣的巧合，他想。他曾经找回过一幅名为莱辛巴赫瀑布的画，事实上那正是与莫里亚蒂决斗的序章。  
在冬天登山有一定的危险性。积雪、冰层，以及倏忽而至的山风。他谨慎地选择了一条平缓的路，但每走几分钟，他都要停下来喘气，因为冰雪在脚下不断打滑。穿过在春夏之际一片葱绿，此时只剩黑沉沉枝干的森林，他终于来到了绕悬崖而建，安有扶手的小径。小径沿着山势而上，从木板铺设的起点，一直延伸至凿入峭壁，以铁栏杆加固的狭窄通道，和瀑布仅一臂之遥。夏洛克走了一会儿，停下来观察周围的环境，考虑着如果把人丢下去，哪里是最合适的地点。在稍低一些的地方会比较方便动手，但如果目的是让被害人在临死前感受到最大的恐惧，那么越接近瀑布的顶点越合适。  
不过此时已经没有什么可感受的了。整个瀑布如同一丛飞速生长、拔地而起的水晶，牢牢攀附在漆黑的岩石上。飞溅的浪花已被寒风凝成锐利的冰棱，向阳处璀璨得无法直视，背阴处则如同生铁的刀枪箭簇层层堆积。若不是亲眼所见，很难相信如此湍急的水流会因为温度而骤然静止。夏洛克慢慢走到小道的尽头，这里的地面常年被飞溅的水濡湿，此刻却冻得坚硬无比。他坐下来，长腿穿过栏杆下方的空隙，手臂搭在栏杆上，头伸了出去。  
微微的眩晕感。这里比巴茨医院的楼顶高太多了。他闭上眼睛，回味着莫里亚蒂最后的威胁。那个疯子赢了一局，他不得不承认。他们有很多共同点，但不同之处更多。他不应该被莫里亚蒂绕进去的；他不应该让对方说出“你就是我”，不应该让那个处心积虑的骗子在狂喜中结束生命。  
他盯着下方遥远的冰面——并不平整，如白色的荆棘丛生。他的脖颈感到一丝凉意，好像死神刚刚从那里掠去了一次呼吸。在幻觉中，他掉落了下去，一次又一次。他应该把莫里亚蒂带到这里来体会真正的死亡，但是那样的话他就无法在死前给约翰打个电话了。  
也许有更老式的做法，比方说，留个字条什么的，压在长有青苔的石头下。  
他收回了妄想，眯起眼睛继续注视着封冻的瀑布那令人眼花缭乱的波纹定格。这中间有某种隐喻，他可以肯定。水流是时间的另一种表现方式，所以封冻的瀑布就是——  
他把头抵在冰冷的铁栏杆上。春天会到来，一切真相都将倾泻而下，不舍昼夜，狠狠地冲刷和侵蚀黑煤一般的山岩。过不了多久他就会回伦敦去，也许在还清麦克罗夫特的人情之后。他全身每一个细胞都期待着那一天。只是，有一件事他不知道该如何对约翰解释。


	13. Chapter 13

## 七

夏洛克和约翰降落在丹佛机场。约翰本来提议租车开过来，但夏洛克说科罗拉多的气候和加州差太远，旧金山租来的车可能无法应对这里三四月份的寒冷。  
直到现在，约翰还是不明白他们究竟在干什么。应该说，经历了查尔斯被害的案件之后，他更加迷茫了。夏洛克也有些犹豫，他看得出来。尽管一直说应该继续旅程，夏洛克却仿佛一直在思考别的事情。他们彻底检查了查尔斯所有的物品，关于妮娜的线索仍然寥寥。他们知道妮娜曾在丹佛工作过几个月，并设法从明信片中找到了一个酒吧的地址。约翰并不相信五十年后这间酒吧还开着，或者说还有什么人记得她，但夏洛克最终还是定了机票，并再次保证约翰会享受这次旅行。除此之外，夏洛克罕见地维持着沉默。他一定是被某种想法困扰着，有几次他盯着约翰的脸几乎就要开口了，结果只是咳嗽一声转开了头。  
山城丹佛确实很冷，（“我们此刻距离海平面一英里。”夏洛克说。）约翰抵达后的第一件事情是在机场买了一件毛衣。夏洛克围上了他的蓝色围巾，他们彼此对视时候笑了起来，有一种久违的亲切和怀念。他们在机场租了车，开往预定的酒店。约翰有些着迷地注视着车窗外的山——它始终在他们右边，高耸入云，像一面巨大的压迫性极强的屏障。这里的人会不会始终生活得很辛苦？仿佛肩上有来自地球诞生之日起的重负。  
“我们要从哪里开始？”约翰问，仍然盯着山峰曲线舒缓的顶部。橘色晚霞此刻为终年不化的白雪涂上了一层隐约的胭脂。它们看起来柔和了许多，但不减庄严。  
“酒吧里的人正在多起来。”夏洛克转动方向盘，“如果我们动作快，可以在办完入住之后到那里打探一番。”  
“说真的，我不觉得能打探到什么。”  
“那我们就喝几杯。”  
约翰诧异地看了夏洛克一眼。  
事实证明，他们确实没什么好打探的。在那间曾经招待过无数掘金者的老式酒吧的旧址上，如今伫立着一家意大利餐厅。不是“安吉洛式”的，而是有米其林评星的那种。约翰怀疑地看了看门口的侍应生。在交出外套，沿着昏暗灯光指引的路线走到窗边角落，点头示意侍者在杯中加满气泡矿泉水的全程里，他一直保持着沉默。  
“你最好老实承认，”侍者刚一离开，他就对夏洛克说，“你不可能不知道那间酒吧已经不在了。这里是米其林三星餐馆，看在上帝的面子上！每一本旅游指南里肯定都写着！”  
夏洛克笑着点了点头。“我还记得你挺喜欢意大利菜的。”  
约翰叹了口气。“好吧。告诉我为什么。”看到夏洛克谨慎打量他的目光，他又加了一句，“不会打你，我尽量。”  
“其实我一直在等你问我，但是出了查尔斯那件意外。我真的没想到他会被杀，结果使得我们的行程变成了货真价实的探案之旅。不过也好，我想你也许会更适应……这样的开场。”  
“这样的开场。”约翰抱起双臂，笑容中藏着一丝危险。  
夏洛克冲侍者打了个招呼，然后点了菜。  
“头盘，前菜，主菜，甜点，你打算在哪个步骤说出真相？”约翰讽刺地说。  
“从餐前面包开始。”夏洛克勇敢地撕开一块面包，蘸了蘸橄榄油和黑醋，“我想过，解释这件事肯定特别困难。首先我承认，横跨美国这件事是个骗局。但并不是说这里面没有真实的部分。”  
约翰吃了一颗橄榄。“百分之几？”  
“哦，比你最坏的想象好那么一点儿。”夏洛克诚挚地说，“赫德森太太临终前的话是真的。她希望我找到妮娜。”  
“所以你打算到美国来找，并且想把我也拉上？好吧，到目前为止我还可以接受。”  
夏洛克尴尬地停顿了一下，看着约翰又吃了一颗橄榄。“不，你没明白。她希望‘我’找到妮娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“我找到了。”  
“嗯？？”  
夏洛克快速地说：“事情是这样的。赫德森太太希望我找到妮娜的意思是她希望我去找——该死的，我究竟该怎么表述——她希望我经历这个过程，希望我在这个过程里发现某种东西。当然，她并没有这么说，你可以把整件事情都当成是我自作多情。”  
“等一下，我觉得你应该先解释——你找到了？”  
“我找到了。在——邀请你来美国之前。”  
“哈！”约翰向后靠在椅子上，“我猜你接下来要解释为什么还要骗我来美国了？”  
“我已经在解释了。当我找到妮娜的时候，我立刻就明白了赫德森太太究竟为什么向我提出这么奇怪的请求。她希望我做的可能是另一件事。”  
约翰挑起眉毛，等着他说下去。但是夏洛克只是盯着他，耸了耸肩。  
“什么？呃，等等，你不是说，赫德森太太希望你骗我来一趟美国吧？”  
“基本上，我是这个意思。”  
“而你承认这可能根本是你自作多情？”  
侍者来上了头盘，有芝士拼盘和蜜瓜火腿。约翰一言不发地吃了起来，不得不承认，这家餐厅的菜色配得上它的星级。等他吃完一盘，发现夏洛克仍然一动不动地坐着。  
“我点了野菌烩饭，第二主菜是香草生煎小牛肉配蘑菇。”夏洛克小声说。  
“我会尽量享受这顿饭。”约翰温和地说。看到侍者上前，他点了红酒，然后示意夏洛克品尝。后者一言不发地喝了一口，点点头。  
“现在，告诉我你究竟想说什么。不要急，我们有的是时间。”  
夏洛克恢复了一点信心。“赫德森太太临终前说：‘找到是谁杀了她，找到她。’我对你说过我的怀疑，这句话是不合理的。不过当我发现答案的时候我才明白，其实并没有不合理。赫德森太太自始至终说的都是同一个人。”  
“同一个人？你是什么意思？妮娜是自杀的吗？”  
“从某种意义上说也没错。妮娜•诺伍德不存在了，从某个时刻起——从赫德森太太结婚起，她就消失了。但消失的只是名字。”  
“她更名改姓了？”  
“是的。”  
“那她现在叫什么？她在哪里？她知道赫德森太太在找她吗？”  
夏洛克若有所思地盯着约翰。“你猜不出来吗？”  
约翰皱起眉头，紧紧抿着嘴。直觉告诉他，这个答案会很惊人，很……重要。  
“她完全改变了自己，从名字到身份，甚至可能包括外貌。为了一个原因，她变成了一个全新的人，一个……转变过的人，一个turner。”  
约翰手中的叉子落在桌上，发出轻微的叮当声。在幻觉里，他听到了细微的雪崩回响，冰层悄然断裂，巨大的雪块推挤着滑落，白雾在眼前弥漫。当雾散去后，他看到夏洛克仍然和他对望着。  
“特纳太太？”他小声问。  
“我原本不知道，”夏洛克低头注视自己的盘子，“仅仅是在赫德森太太的葬礼那天，我看到了特纳太太，然后——我想到了。”他猛地抬起头迎上约翰的目光，“我向特纳太太保证——当然是以葬礼致辞的方式——赫德森太太的秘密将长眠于此，但她的记忆和爱不会消失。”  
约翰的目光变得有些飘忽，他似乎又闻到了雨水打湿黑色棺木与百合花的气味，泥土的气味，脚下碾碎的柏树枝的气味，还有夏洛克的气味——濡湿的呢子长大衣、蓝围巾、黑卷发。葬礼、婚礼、葬礼，死亡、记忆、爱……他所经历过的人生所有庄严的场面，压在他肩头，层层叠叠，前所未有的重量，和前所未有的解脱。  
他举起红酒杯，说：“敬赫德森太太。”  
“敬赫德森太太。”  
他们静静地碰了杯。  
约翰的耳边响起一个声音，属于眼前的这个人。那时他们还在玩那个有点儿蠢——但现在看起来完全是别有用心的游戏。  
你知道我爱你吗？  
主菜上来了，他们默默无言地吃了一会儿。约翰又喝了一口酒，说：“现在我明白你的意思了，我是说，你认为的赫德森太太的意思。”  
夏洛克抬起头，带着一丝欢欣和更多的忧虑。“我想理解这件事——我知道赫德森太太一定是希望我理解她和妮娜之间发生了什么，所以我想，我还是应该来一趟美国。我对你说过的理由是真实的：我想了解妮娜•诺伍德，以及她对玛莎——赫德森太太——的感情。我当然可以直接问特纳太太，不过我觉得……这样做更好。另外，我已经答应了她，她与赫德森太太的秘密已经长眠地下了。我不知道我在美国会发现什么，很有可能什么结果都没有。但是重走一次她们曾走过的路，这个想法仍然有一定的吸引力。”  
约翰沉默地吃完了盘子里的牛肉。他慎重地，甚至是小心翼翼地把刀叉放到一边。  
“夏洛克，”他清了清嗓子，“你知道我们就这个问题谈过很多次。我真的不是特别介意你欺骗我——在大部分事情上。你可以骗我服用实验药品，骗我跨越整个伦敦给你送手机，骗我你快死了，骗我你已经死了——”夏洛克听到这里不舒服地动了一下，约翰递出一个警告的眼神。“现在说这些没什么意义，因为我已经全部原谅过了。但是下面这个问题我不想听到虚假的答案。”  
夏洛克点了点头。  
“你为什么要让我和你一起来美国？”  
在回答之前，夏洛克犹豫了一下，合拢双手的指尖，胳膊肘搭在了桌子上。  
“我觉得你能够帮助我。”  
“帮助你——什么？”  
“理解，呃，你知道我不太擅长理解的那些，感情？”  
约翰慢慢地摇摇头。“你的情商并不像你想象的那么低，夏洛克。”  
“我并不知道这个问题的答案，”夏洛克抱怨道，“我只是觉得我需要你。”  
约翰叹了口气。“我想也是。你点了甜点吗？”  
“什么？噢，没有。你想来点儿——提拉米苏什么的？还是来杯咖啡？”  
“现在喝咖啡大概会失眠，不过也没什么问题，我有许多事情要考虑。”  
夏洛克示意不远处的侍者。“两杯意式咖啡。”他转向约翰，“我很抱歉——”  
“因为你还是没说实话？”约翰笑了，笑容加深了脸上的纹路，但他眼中的光芒意外的年轻。他俯身向前，凑近夏洛克的鼻尖，“事实上，不是你需要我的帮助，而是你认为我需要你的帮助，对不对？”  
夏洛克眨了眨眼。“我不认为——那么说——很合适。”  
“我说过，你的情商并不像你想象的——或者说你有意掩饰的——那么低。”约翰笑得更意味深长了，“你还有什么没有拆穿的谎言吗？既然你打算利用这次旅行让我们重新开始，最好表现得更开诚布公一点。”  
“我不是……”  
“哦，又来了。你可以坦承这就是你的目的，也是赫德森太太的目的。我不会生气，真的，我不会。事实上，我想说，谢谢你。”  
夏洛克看起来有点尴尬，但他无疑是很高兴的。侍者端上了咖啡，他抿了一口，感到苦涩和焦香混合的味道慢慢融入体内。约翰说得有道理，咖啡大概会让他们失眠，但是没关系。  
“你明天想去爬山吗？”

 

第二天早晨，他们开着租来的车子进入落基山国家公园，向郎茨峰进发。高海拔的空气沁凉，仿佛敲上去会有声响。在出发前，约翰问了一个问题。  
“为什么是丹佛？其实你完全可以在旧金山就摊牌，我不介意陪你去金门大桥什么的。”  
“我一直拿不定主意。本来我是想尽可能地走远一点，但是……我不知道，也许我们会惊动其他的恐龙，引发其他沉睡多年的杀机。而破案是会上瘾的，也许我应该一次只做一件事。另外，”夏洛克停顿了一会儿，“我好久没有爬山了。”  
“我都不知道你喜欢山地运动。”  
夏洛克没有回答，只是谨慎地控制着车辆。这里的车不像旧金山的那么“聪明”，不过安全性更好，并针对山地环境加强了驱动。随着他们的车在盘旋的山路上越升越高，夏洛克变得越来越寡言。约翰有点好奇，但很配合地保持着沉默。经过昨天的晚餐以后，他知道他们之间不会再有什么问题，只是需要多给夏洛克一点时间。  
穿越了林木线之后，很快就到了公路的尽头。他们把车停在一个登山者常用的营地，选择了一条不算陡峭的路，并肩向山上走去。这里的空气越发轻、薄，像冰一样脆。夏洛克大口呼吸着，鼻尖微微发红。  
他突然说：“红胡子。”  
“什么？”约翰感到莫名其妙。  
“你记得红胡子吗？”  
约翰从模糊的记忆里检索了一番。“我记得好像……马格努森说过这个词，在他第一次和你会面的时候。这个词是什么意思？”  
“是一只狗的名字。我的狗。在我还很小的时候它是我的玩伴。你知道，麦克罗夫特大部分时候都认为我很白痴。后来它病了，他们给它实施了安乐死。那对我是个很大的打击。”  
“马格努森居然知道这样的事情？”  
“他很专业。他和麦克罗夫特一样，认为这是我的一个压制点——或者说弱点。我不是纯理性的。在麦克罗夫特看来，这非常遗憾。他时刻提防着我在某个时刻感情用事。但他并不会真的阻拦我。我想他是在某种程度上享受照顾我的感觉——让这个白痴做点儿傻事，然后我会拯救他——这大概是他运用感情的方式，要我说，离理性两个字不会比我更近。”  
约翰笑了。“你为什么要对我说这些？”  
“给你打个预防针，下半辈子你得不断地应付他。”  
“好吧。我下半辈子还会遇到什么挑战，你不妨都提前告诉我。”  
夏洛克看了一会儿眼前的山峰。春天的气息从山脚攀爬上来，已经成功攻克了较低海拔的森林和湖泊。然而此刻，他们脚下仍是冻土。一些野花挣扎着突破匍匐的苔藓，试图撼动冰雪的防线。在更高的地方，常年都是寂静的白色。他慎重地考虑着将要对约翰说的话。如今横亘于他们中间的只剩下一个问题，十五年来他始终没有想好该怎么解释的问题。  
现在他明白了，他所能做的，只有说实话。  
“约翰，”他说，“你看前面那里，有一道悬崖。”  
他带头走过去。从栏杆上俯身，他可以望见下面的深渊。黑黢黢的森林沿着山脊与沟壑起伏，淡淡的雾气升起来，如同幽冥之潭上飘动的鬼火。在幻觉中，他再一次坠落，失重感从他的胸腔里压榨出最后的呼吸。  
约翰有些担心地靠近了一些。  
“还有一件事，约翰，还有一件事我始终没有告诉你。你知道是哪件事。”  
约翰注视着脚下的悬崖。“巴茨医院的屋顶？是的，你始终没有告诉我你是怎么做出那么逼真的假象，骗过了所有人的眼睛。你想说这个吗？”他看了夏洛克一眼，后者脸色苍白，“不用勉强。我很久之前就告诉过你，我更希望这是你想要的。”  
“是的，这是我想要的。”  
“那么说吧。”  
“事实是——那不是假象。”  
沉默持续了一会儿，直到约翰惊慌地了解到这几个字里的全部意义。  
“你说什么？！”  
“那不是假象。这就是我无法跟你解释的原因。我真的跳了。那一刻我觉得自己别无选择，但是在脚尖离开房顶的水泥边缘时，我突然意识到，死亡是不可接受的，我就是无法让自己接受它。我做了一些反应——我年少时学过自由搏击和一些抵御伤害的方法——但是不够快。我接受了三次大手术，花了六个月的时间重新站起来。我好像不小心说过五百升输液的事，其实那还打了点儿折扣。六个月后麦克罗夫特送我去瑞士复健，那个冬天里我爬了不少山。”  
“夏洛克……”  
“那里有著名的莱辛巴赫瀑布。我去过很多次，坐在封冻的瀑布上方，思考我要怎么跟你解释这个问题。当我回到伦敦以后……你知道，在那种情况下我真的无法说实话。你已经离开巴茨医院的那一刻太久了，我不想颠覆你的生活。”  
“他妈的，”约翰喃喃地说，“你成功做到了。现在你的心理负担变成了我的。”  
“你说过你扛得动，即使是受过伤的肩膀。”  
“是的，反正我们会一起扛。这不是伴侣的含义吗？分享肩上所有的负担。”  
正午明亮的阳光让连绵的雪峰仿佛融入了天际。  
夏洛克把手搭在约翰的肩膀上。“那不是负担，是我们自身的一部分。”


	14. Chapter 14

## 1

他握着电话的手在颤抖。  
“夏洛克！”  
他能听见这个声音从脚下很远的地方传来，而不仅仅是从耳边的电话里。在这一刻，他思考着，并了解了这个声音——这个人——对自己的全部意义。他值得自己这么做。  
“再见，约翰。”  
他丢开手机，从楼顶跳了下去。

## 尾声

“天哪，这一定是我这辈子见过的最大的一束花。”  
“我订的。等会儿我要去拜访隔壁的特纳太太，感谢她在我们的美国之行期间保持了这间起居室的清洁。”  
“只是为了这个吗？”  
“我还有一些照片和明信片要还给她，当然。”  
“再加上一瓶红酒吧。下个月我们要去苏塞克斯过夏天，她大概还得帮我们打扫一阵房间呢。你知道，我不确定你是否能和我的蜜蜂相处愉快。”  
“放心吧，我有这方面的天赋。”  
夏洛克说完，拿起花出了门，胳膊下面夹着那个藏着许多秘密的鞋盒。

  
§  
It's the season of grace coming out of the void  
Where a man is saved by a voice in the distance  
It's the season of possible miracle cures  
Where hope is currency and death is not the last unknown  
Where time begins to fade  
And age is welcome home

——Atheist's Christmas Carol  
§  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如大家所见，这篇文的题目来自Atheist's Christmas Carol（无神论者的圣诞颂歌），我想表达的东西歌词里已经都表现出来了。我曾经试图翻译一下，但似乎传达不出那种美感。我认为夏洛克和约翰应该都是某种程度上的无神论者，所以这首歌应该还是切题的，清冷的钢琴配乐也符合我设想中他们应有的心境，诚意推荐一听 。  
> 章节排列方式模仿自一本经典科幻小说《武器浮生录》（Use of Weapons）。那本书以时间顺序相反的两条线交织叙述的形式达成了结尾处惊人的真相反转。我试着学习了这种方式，虽然目的和那本书不尽相同。它带来了一些便利和更多的挑战，总的来说是一次很快乐的尝试。当然，在全部写完后我需要转回正常时间顺序来检查一次，那也非常有趣，它看起来真的变成了一篇不同的小说，即使对于作者自己而言。  
> 因为种种原因，它写了十个月之久。第三季编剧试图加大感情戏的力度导致的种种争议，让我想到我自己很少写感情戏很重的故事，所以想尝试一下。即使做不到巨浪，也可以尽力地写写潜流——坦率地说，我一直更喜欢潜流。  
> 这个过程中，我需要感谢很多人。你们是这个世界上我愿意背负的重量。我爱你们。


End file.
